Como me enamore de tu madre
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Regina regresa de NY decepcionada del destino que tuvieron ella y Robin, luego de pasar momentos amargos un encuentro con quien menos se imagina le cambiara la vida, situado en la temporada cuatro.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien y aquí vamos con una nueva historia! creo que el titulo las alertara sobre que trata XD Esta vez de acuerdo a su votación en mi fic pasado este será un GoldenQueen, espero que les guste, está situado en la temporada 4 justo después de que Regina va en busca de Robín a NY solo que para esta historia los detalles serán algo diferentes sobre todo el asunto de Gold, aquí no estará sufriendo por su corazón, ni Emma será el oscuro, además no existió nada entre él y Cora… y bueno no las entretengo mas y a leer!**

* * *

-ella está embarazada – eso fue lo que salió de su boca luego de que ella lo mirara con confusión tras negarse a regresar a StoryBrooke.

Miles de pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza pero más que nada lo que Robín noto fue esa mirada… esa mirada que no podría olvidar desde ese momento, era una mirada de decepción luego de enterarse de las nuevas noticias.

Cuando fueron al bar la charla no vario mucho.

-tu solo seguiste adelante… -suspiro Regina, se podía notar la decepción en su voz.

-estuvimos de acuerdo en seguir adelante – se excusó.

-si… lo sé y lo entendería si hubieran pasado años… pasaron dos meses Robín! –casi grito.

\- eso no es justo… lo que paso no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos y mi pobre hijo… -agacho la cabeza –el cree que su madre está de vuelta y Zelena no seguirá con el hechizo de glamour, perderá a su madre de nuevo…

-con una poción de olvido se solucionaran las cosas, perderá tiempo pero eso sería lo mejor, el no recordara nada después de Zelena.

-gracias.

-de nada… ahora podemos irnos?

-Regina tenemos que hablar de nosotros. –intento tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejó de inmediato.

-no hay nada que hablar Robín, tendrás un hijo con ella… y lo siento pero no estoy bien con eso, eres bienvenido a volver a StoryBrooke con ella si lo deseas pero… el tú y yo ya no existe más.

-Regina…

-dos meses Robín… lo siento pero no lo entiendo, tal vez lo nuestro no estaba destinado después de todo, debería de saberlo… yo soy dueña de mi propio destino y ahora mismo quiero estar sola.

Al volver al departamento Zelena ya la esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-y bien? Nos vamos? –dijo Zelena para provocarla.

-tú te quedas querida… querías a Robín?... bueno eres bienvenida a quedártelo.

-ohhh arruine tu felicidad? –mientras hacia una mueca.

-mi felicidad no es un hombre, vamos Emma regresemos.

-no me pueden dejar aquí! –grito Zelena.

-ohh pero lo haremos querida, disfruta tu estadía. –le guiño el ojo.

-Regina… estas segura? –cuestiono Emma.

-lo estoy, Robín y yo hemos hablado.

-Zelena estará bajo mi supervisión, no podrá hacer magia. –respondió Robín.

-no, yo no quiero quedarme aquí!- seguía gritando Zelena.

-me temo que si querida… querías a Robín, una familia? Ahora la tienes, adiós –decía con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a Robín seria - asegúrate que Roland tome esto, así olvidara todo…buena suerte Robín.

Esa fue la última vez que Robín la vio, lo que no vio fue que al cruzar la puerta Regina casi se derrumba y fue Emma quien la sostuvo y notara como ella luchaba por no soltar un grito y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas la invadieran.

Al volver a StoryBrooke Regina se encerró en su mansión, no quiso saber nada de nadie, excepto Henry que era el único al que le permitía visitarla de vez en cuando, empezó a beber hasta quedarse dormida, a visitar la madriguera del conejo más a menudo, coquetear con extraños a los que disfrutaba hacerles creer que pasaría algo para luego abandonarlos.

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses y Regina estaba segura que en esos días Zelena había dado a luz al hijo de Robín, después de semanas se estaba recuperando, asistía al trabajo, bebía menos pero aún seguía sufriendo por lo ocurrido, decidió cerrar el ciclo de Robín con una noche más en la madriguera del conejo.

Al llegar ahí acaparo la mirada de los presentes, la reina lucía un vestido negro corto entallado que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y sus envidiables curvas, el escote era sumamente generoso, labios rojos y cabello suelto, tras beber por unos minutos el efecto del alcohol se empezaba a notar, varios hombres se acercaron a ella, sin embargo uno a uno fue despachando.

-parece que necesitas compañía… -se sentó a su lado Keith el que había sido el antiguo sheriff de Nottingham en el bosque encantado.

-te quedaron ganas de ser rostizado? –cuestiono burlona mientras se llevaba a la boca un trago de tequila.

-sabes, tu y yo hubiéramos podido funcionar Regina –se acercó más y con una mano le acaricio la pierna.

-si fuera tu yo no haría eso.

-y porque no? Vamos Regina estas sola… ambos somos atractivos –le volvió acariciar la pierna, esta vez subiendo más arriba de su falda.

-te lo advertí… -con un movimiento de manos salió volando golpeándose contra la pared. –el ex sheriff se levantó dándole una mirada de odio y alejándose de ahí.

No muy lejos de ellos un Gold también herido los observaba, desde que Belle lo había dejado por Will se había alejado del mundo, de vez en cuando iba a la madriguera del conejo sin embargo no conversaba con nadie.

Luego de unos minutos Regina estaba ebria, George el cantinero le había dicho que era suficiente, sin embargo la reina se negaba a irse.

-le pediré un taxi, señora alcaldesa. –le dijo el cantinero.

-no te atrevas… y lo digo enserio George –decía casi arrastrando las palabras.

-yo la llevare. –se acercó el ex sheriff a susurrarle al cantinero.

\- no creo que sea buena idea. –contesto el cantinero.

-tu cierra la boca y déjamelo a mí. –decía casi amenazando.

Cuando Regina ya casi caía de lo ebria que estaba, sintió unos brazos que la levantaban.

-vamos su majestad es hora de llevarla a casa.

-qué?... –respondía con dificultad frunciendo el ceño al tratar de identificar quien la sostenía.

-andando, vamos… -seguía diciendo la voz masculina.

Regina con dificultad daba pasos lentos mientras que el hombre la sujetaba de la cintura, cuando salieron del bar, el ex Sheriff la recargo en su auto mientras abría la puerta.

-ya casi vamos a casa amor – abrió la puerta y cuando la tomo de la cintura para meterla al auto aprovecho para besarla, Regina volteo su cara pero el hombre lo siguió haciendo recorriendo su pierna con su mano hasta llegar a su intimidad, ella se quejó y trato de apartarlo pero estaba muy ebria para ello, por lo que él solo la empujo dentro del auto provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, cuando Regina reacciono y trato de mover su mano para convocar una bola de fuego, el hombre la acorralo con un arma. –ni si quiera lo intentes cariño - el ex sheriff estaba sonriendo cuando una fuerza desconocida lo saco del auto golpeándolo contra el auto que estaba aún lado.

Regina se reincorporo sin saber lo que pasaba y salió del auto viendo a un Gold parado y observando como el hombre se levantaba con dificultad, la borrachera sin dudas se había casi ido.

-si no quieres morir, te sugiero que corras muy muy rápido. –dijo con firmeza.

No tuvo que repetirlo cuando el tipo se fue corriendo de ahí, Regina aun lo miraba sorprendida.

-gracias –dijo apenada.

-parece que necesitas llegar a casa, puedo llevarte si quieres.

Regina dudo un poco, aun le tenía rencor por lo sucedido con Zelena, sin embargo acababa de salvarla, si él no hubiera intervenido no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido.

-está bien –respondió seria y lo siguió a su auto.

Mientras Gold manejaba observaba a Regina, sin duda era una mujer muy atractiva –y que te llevo a casi morir por unos tragos de más? –cuestiono mientras seguía manejando.

-supongo que lo mismo que a ti te lleva ir a la madriguera del conejo.

-Robín? –pregunto serio.

-y supongo que Belle?. –Gold no dijo nada más, Regina noto que a pesar de todo él era alguien que estaba sufriendo de la misma manera que ella.

Al llegar a casa Regina se disponía a salir del auto cuando un mareo la detuvo, al recargarse en el auto para evitar perder el equilibrio se tocó la cabeza y justo en el nacimiento del cabello por su frente se tocó una herida que no había percibido antes.

-auuu –se quejó al tocarse.

-qué pasa? –Gold salió del auto y se acercó a ella. –creo que tienes una cortada ahí… necesitas que te vea bien así puedo sanarte.

-no es necesario.

-solo te curare.

Regina hizo una mueca pero abrió la puerta para luego con un ademan dejarlo pasar a la mansión.

Ahí se dirigieron a la sala y Regina se sentó en un sofá, Gold se sentó en la mesita de centro para estar frente a ella, le retiro el cabello con sumo cuidado hasta que observo una pequeña cortada ahí, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir el aliento, Gold puso la mano sobre la herida y después de un destello de luz Regina estaba curada.

-gracias.

-no hay nada que agradecer…siento lo que paso Regina –dijo sinceramente.

-no quiero hablar de eso –respondió seria.

-si te sirve de consuelo estoy en la misma situación. –sonrió ligeramente –Robín fue un tonto.

-y Belle también? –dijo sarcástica.

-yo fui el idiota ahí, pero Robín… -resoplo y enseguida el silencio los invadió.

-quieres un trago? –de pronto cuestiono haciendo que se sorprendiera Gold.

-me encantaría.

Ambos bebieron, Regina en alguna parte de la conversación le reclamo lo que había hecho pero luego de que Gold insistiera que Robín era un idiota por haberla dejado Regina no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él; eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando ambos estaban ligeramente ebrios.

-salud! –dijo Rumple chocándole la copa, para beberse su contenido de un solo trago –creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-gracias por todo –se paró de su lugar para acompañarlo y se detuvieron en la puerta –por encargarte de ese tipo y curarme.

-bueno en cuanto al tipo creo que no hubieras tenido problemas de deshacerte de el apenas arrancara el auto, el solo te tomo desprevenida… y en cuanto a eso –le toco la frente –no fue nada.

-de todas formas gracias. –se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Gold volteo su cara y el beso le rozo los labios, Regina no reacciono, solo se limitó a verlo sorprendida, el mismo Gold lo estaba, no sabía que le había llevado a hacer eso, sin embargo al notar que no se movía se acercó y le beso de nuevo, esta vez lentamente.

Regina seguía sin moverse y cuando Gold trato de introducir su lengua ella le dio acceso, Gold le tomo la cara y ella se alejó un poco.

-que estamos haciendo? –cuestiono Regina mirándolo aun en shock.

Rumple la volvió a besar y esta vez Regina le respondió – yo solo sé que quiero seguir y tú? –le cuestiono ahora besándole el cuello lentamente.

Regina se separó un poco, Gold creyó que era para indicarle que se fuera, sin embargo Regina cerró la puerta y volvió a su boca, esta vez tomando la iniciativa.

Siete meses después…

-estás de acuerdo? –cuestiono Emma en la oficina de Regina.

-qué más puedo hacer?

-si te niegas te apoyare.

-Emma… lo nuestro está más que olvidado, Zelena trae el brazalete, no puede hacernos daño… por mí no hay problema, será incomodo… pero evitarlos será definitivamente algo que hare.

-muy bien, vayamos allá entonces.

Ambas se dirigieron a la línea de la ciudad, Robín había llamado a Regina y a Emma pidiendo la oportunidad de volver a StoryBrooke, la vida en la ciudad nunca fue lo suyo y extrañaba a sus hombres alegres, cuando llamo a Regina esta le había colgado el teléfono sin siquiera escucharlo, sin embargo Emma había contestado y después de meditarlo estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlo volver, siempre y cuando vivieran alejados de Regina.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que esperaban en una vieja camioneta, Regina suspiro al observarlos, Roland estaba enorme a como lo había recordado y esperaba ansioso, Zelena se veía demacrada y hasta un tanto descuidada en su arreglo personal, pudo ver que tenía en brazos a un bebe, Regina trago hondo y se sorprendió por lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba observando le resultaba incomodo pero ella pensaba que sería algo doloroso, al parecer Robín había quedado en el olvido.

-lista? –cuestiono Emma.

-cuando quieras. –respondió seria mientras Emma lanzaba el pergamino permitiendo que pudieran observar el camino y a ellas.

Robín le dio una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a ellas –Regina… quiero agradecerte por esto.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme.

Sin embargo en cuanto la observo con detenimiento, los ojos se le abrieron de más. –Regina…estas embarazada? –cuestiono incrédulo.

-lo estoy… las cosas han cambiado mucho, bienvenido a StoryBrooke.

* * *

 **Que les parece la historia? Que creen que pasara? O.o XDD Ohh no pude evitar poner a Regina embarazada, juro que deseo tanto que pase en la serie XDDD y habrá pequeños flashback sobre lo que paso esa noche con Gold además de los siete meses después, espero sus comentarios para saber si debo continuar y que quisieran leer, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Regina se despertó con dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol que había estado bebiendo el día anterior, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo notar que estaba desnuda, observo el suelo de la habitación y su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo y entonces recordó todo… pequeños flashback le venían a la cabeza, ella y Gold entre besos habían subido a su habitación, al llegar ahí Gold la seguía besando por el cuello y recorriendo su pierna con su mano provocando un gemido en ella, en este punto cualquier duda que había tenido minutos antes de seguir adelante con esto, se habían disipado al sentir el bulto en los pantalones de Gold presionando contra ella, ambos habían bebido, sin embargo no lo suficiente para no saber lo que hacían, estaban muy conscientes y deseosos de que pasara, Gold fue despojando a Regina de su ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior, Regina no perdió tiempo y le quito enseguida el saco y la camisa, dejaron de besarse para que ella le desabotonara el pantalón, una vez hecho Gold la guio a la cama y siguió besándola, -siempre quise hacer esto –le susurró al oído haciendo que Regina se sintiera más excitada, Gold le quito el sostén y tomo con su boca uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda, sin embargo lo que hizo sonrojar a Regina cuando estaba recordando es que luego de eso ella había tomado el control, entre besos tumbo a Gold y se montó sobre el haciendo movimientos que lo hacían gemir, él se incorporó para seguir besándola y tomando los pechos con sus manos –tan hermosa como siempre – esto fue lo que necesitaba para liberar el bulto de Gold de sus pantalones y lentamente guiar su miembro a su entrada, Gold hizo un ruido de placer y se recostó aun sosteniéndola de las caderas mientras ella mantenía el ritmo de las embestidas –es esto lo que siempre quisiste? –cuestiono Regina de manera seductora entre gemidos, Gold apenas si podía hablar –siempre –luego de unos minutos ambos llegaban al orgasmo, Regina cayó sobre el cuerpo de Gold recuperando la respiración, Gold aun le daba besos en el hombro mientras se recuperaba, lo que no noto Regina fue que antes de que esta despertara Gold se había marchado no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo de la mujer que dormía desnuda en la cama.

Fin del flashback

-tu rehiciste tu vida… –decía Robín confundido.

-como todos al parecer, Zelena… -se dirigió a su hermana -no tengo que decirte que si tratas de lastimar y sobretodo de acercarte a mí, estaré en todo el derecho de expulsarte del pueblo.

-lo entiendo –respondió de mala gana. –y de quien es él bebe? –cuestiono curiosa.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, con permiso.

Regina subió al auto acompañada de Emma.

-Regina… estas bien? – decía Emma mientras conducía.

-sorprendentemente si… sabes creí que no podría estar frente a ellos, pero lo hice…me sentí incomoda pero era comprensible.

-por supuesto, tal vez lo superaste.

-creo que si –sonrió –ahora tengo en otras cosas en que pensar –se froto el vientre.

-porque no les hablaste de Gold?

-para qué? Tarde o temprano se enteraran, no es como si fuera un secreto… además como les dije no es algo de su incumbencia.

-y como van las cosas con Gold?

-igual… hablamos seguido.

-y tu estas bien con eso?

-el será el padre de mi hijo… que más podría querer? Estoy bien con eso.

Flashback

Regina observaba con los ojos muy abiertos dos líneas rosas en el dispositivo que sostenía en las manos, esas líneas le indicaban que estaba embarazada y sabía perfectamente quien era el padre, solo que no tenía idea de cómo decírselo.

Regina espero casi un mes antes de ir a la tienda de Gold.

Gold escucho la campanilla de la tienda indicando un cliente, pero cuando levanto la mirada su respiración casi se detuvo, desde aquella noche no habían cruzado palabra y no era su intención empezar a hacerlo, temía las intenciones de esa visita.

-buenos días –dijo serio, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-buen día Gold, necesitamos hablar.

-creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo querida –dijo sarcásticamente.

-a solas… no quiero interrupciones… es algo importante. –la mirada que le dio Regina lo convenció.

-muy bien… -Gold hizo un movimiento de manos y en un segundo estaban en la sala de su casa. – qué pasa?

-desde aquella noche… -trago saliva, los nervios la estaban matando. –desde aquella noche no hemos hablado.

-no veo para que… fue precisamente eso, algo de una sola noche.

-lo se… créeme lo tengo muy presente.

-entonces?

-estoy embarazada Gold. –soltó de inmediato, la cara del oscuro se transformó y la miraba sorprendido.

-es mío?

-y de quien más? Para qué demonios te lo diría si tu no fueras el padre? –decía molesta.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Gold camino unos pasos hacia una ventana y se quedó viendo fijamente.

-no dices nada? –cuestiono Regina.

-qué esperas de mí? –se giró a verla.

-no espero nada… creí que debías saberlo, será mejor que me vaya –justo cuando iba a salir, Gold la detuvo.

-espera…lo siento… yo aún no sé qué pensar. –Regina se tranquilizó un poco.

-no te estoy pidiendo nada Gold, de hecho nadie tiene porque enterarse, solo creí que tenías derecho de saberlo.

-entonces estás pensando tenerlo… -suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-por supuesto, no podría ser de otra forma…escucha como ya dije este bebe es mío, olvida todo lo demás.

-no… no puedo hacer eso después de saberlo! –casi grito.

-pues lo siento si te cause problemas al decírtelo, creí que al menos querrías saber! –alzo la voz también.

-está bien… no es necesario gritar, me encargare de el Regina.

-no es necesario si tanto te pesa.

-no es eso… aún estoy sorprendido, jamás pensé que me convertiría en padre de nuevo y… contigo – una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro –es muy irónico no crees?

-lo es.

-será mi hijo Regina no hay por qué ocultar eso… quizás esta vez lo haga bien –sonrió cabizbajo. –nuestra relación no tiene por qué cambiar, ya encontraremos la manera de sobrellevar esto.

Fin del flashback

En el pueblo no fue muy bien recibido que Zelena volviera, Robín la alojo en el campamento de sus hombres alegres, esto sin duda provoco algunas peleas, Zelena odiaba de haber pasado de un diminuto apartamento a vivir al aire libre con hombres que no conocía y que a la menor provocación le hacían desaires, decidió ir al pueblo con su hijo en brazos, al entrar a la cafetería la abuela la recibió con una mueca.

-quiero una hamburguesa. –dijo seria en la barra, la abuela ni siquiera se giró a verla y siguió con sus cosas provocando el enojo de la bruja –acaso no me has escuchado? –esta vez con voz alta.

-lo he hecho pero eso no quiere decir que deba hacer caso.

-no te toque ni un pelo, ni a ti ni a tu nieta cuando lance la maldición, no merezco ese trato.

-y lo que le hiciste a los demás?... a tu propia hermana, hay que tener un corazón muy negro para haber hecho una cosa así. –le dijo cara a cara.

-este es mi hijo… él no tiene la culpa de nada y por lo que vi, ella ya lo supero acaso no vive felizmente con alguien más.

La abuela dio una sonrisa casi malévola que apenas podía con ella, todos en el pueblo sabían que Zelena había estado enamorada del oscuro así que ella disfrutaría esto –sabes tú quién es ese hombre? –enarco las cejas aun sonriendo.

-un perdedor de seguro.

-es el más poderoso practicante de magia de todos los reinos… -Zelena abrió los ojos demás ante la confesión –así que no es ningún perdedor, al querer lastimar a tu hermana le hiciste un favor… el padre de su hijo es nada menos que Rumplestiltskin.

Zelena se quedó muda, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y salió de ahí enseguida sin decir nada más.

-porque tenías que decirle eso? –se quejó Rubí que había observado la charla.

-ella se iba a enterar tarde o temprano y disfrute tanto viendo su cara.

-pero Regina podría tener problemas.

-ella no tiene magia y dudo que pueda siquiera tocarle un pelo.

Zelena salió de ahí furiosa, las lágrimas invadían su rostro, ahí estaba ella en un callejón sola con su hijo, desaliñada, mientras su hermana menor rebozaba de belleza y con su querido Rumple de padre de su hijo, no podía soportarlo, llevo al bebe al campamento y se lo encargo al hombre llamado pequeño John y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

En otra parte de la ciudad Regina fue interrumpida en su oficina al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, al levantar la vista ahí estaba Gold.

-puedo pasar?

-pasa –se aclaró la garganta. –que te trae por aquí? El chequeo con Whale es la próxima semana.

-lo se… escuche los rumores de que Zelena estaba aquí.

-no son rumores… ella está aquí.

-porque? –se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. –creí que lo que menos querías era verlos.

-y lo sigo haciendo… Robín llamo –dio un suspiro para continuar –me llamo a mí y a Emma pidiendo una oportunidad de volver, Zelena ya no puede usar su magia… así que no veo la razón del porque no.

-lo hiciste por el ladrón? –cuestiono de pronto.

-por supuesto que no! –casi grita –como te atreves a si quiera insinuar eso?, lo que paso ya está más que olvidado, la condición de volver es que los dos estén lo más alejados de mí que se pueda.

-estas segura?

-lo hago… porque el interés?

-porque ese es mi hijo –dijo señalando el vientre –no quiero verlo en medio de un triángulo amoroso.

-si esa es la razón… puedes estar tranquilo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso asustando a ambos.

-así que es verdad… dijo furiosa.

-que haces aquí? –dijo Regina molesta –pensé que el acuerdo era muy claro.

-estas con él?... tanto te dolió lo que paso con tu querido Robín que no perdiste la oportunidad de estar con él?- Regina sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

-haz el favor de salir de aquí y dejarla en paz- respondió Gold con tranquilidad.

-y tu… -justo se iba a acercar cuando la magia de Gold la paralizo.

-veo que las noticias vuelan… - Regina se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella - muy bien Zelena si lo quieres saber, no fue por venganza… yo ni siquiera sabía lo que hubo entre ustedes y lo de Robín… en cuanto me fui de NY su recuerdo también lo hizo.

-como veras querida –enfatizo el oscuro –somos muy felices –se acercó a Regina y sin previo aviso la tomo del rostro y le dio un tierno beso, Regina se quedó en shock pero respondió siguiendo el juego, cuando se separaron la mirada era de asombro mientras Rumple la sujetaba de la cintura –y este es nuestro hijo y habiendo dicho esto querida no te atreves a acercarte una vez más a ella… a intentar siquiera una tontería, yo no soy paciente y me importa muy poco si ahora tienes un hijo… -en ese instante Zelena salió del trace, se le podía notar que respiraba con dificultad. –ahora vete y no vuelvas.

Zelena salió de ahí casi corriendo, en cuanto desapareció de la oficina…

-porque hiciste eso? –se separó de él y volvió a su asiento.

-amenazarla?

-sabes bien de lo que hablo… porque me besaste?

-ohh eso… bueno marcaba mi territorio.

-no soy tuya.

-lo se… pero es bueno que piense eso, se mantendrá alejada y disfrute mucho viendo su cara después de hacerlo. –por mucho que lo quisiera negar ella también lo había disfrutado y por ello siguió el juego.

-bueno no creo que tarde mucho en averiguar la verdad. –dijo burlona.

–no necesariamente… Regina me preocupa tu seguridad, estaría más tranquilo si pudiera protegerte yo, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos, sin nada de por medio claro –dijo serio.

La mirada de Regina fue de sorpresa -estaré bien, gracias.

-esa mujer es de cuidado.

-ella no tiene magia… tu hijo estará bien. – dijo casi molesta, aunque a Regina le gustaba que Gold se preocupara por su hijo, en ocasiones la hacía sentir como si ella no importara.

-lo digo en serio, no quiero correr riesgos.

-y para eso propones que me vaya a tu casa?

-o puedo mudarme unos días a la tuya… como mejor te convenga, no me importa, no dejare que nada le pase a mi hijo.

-bien! –dijo molesta – tendrás que mudarte, yo no me moveré de mi casa.

-ni siquiera notaras mi presencia. –salió de ahí con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Aquí vamos por un segundo capítulo! espero que haya sido de su agrado XD como verán aquí Zelena será algo desagradable, pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes para Regina XD y gracias a quienes dejaron review o leen la historia, para mí es muy importante ya que como siempre he dicho no me gusta perder tiempo y si algo no gusta prefiero pasar a otra cosa, saludos a todas.**

 **KaileenaDraculia:** como habrás notado si habrá flashback! Algunos serán pequeños, otros más largos dependiendo de la situación, gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me comentes que te gustaría leer XD

 **aelynb:** gracias por seguirlo! XD y Robín sufrirá pero no más que los demás, lo que quiero lograr es que en este fic nadie sea bueno bueno o malo malo, no sé si me explico, en cuanto a Robín mi idea es que se convierta en un amigo para Regina aunque para ello deben aun pasar por muchooo…XD

 **GabyEvilRegal4Ever123:** pues Robín sufrirá un poco XD la verdad yo soy fiel seguidora del OutlawQueen pero si odie lo que paso con Zelena, así que aquí le tocara sufrir las consecuencias XDDD gracias por el review!

 **kaname lin-chan:** hay te entiendo perfectamente luego de ese capítulo de la poción casi sentía que estaba de luto! Hahaha sufrí mucho, maldecí y di patadas hahaha pero bueno ya que…u.u en cuanto al fic en el próximo capi se verá la relación que sostiene Robín con Zelena, pero como adelanto esa bruja sufrirá! Jumm hahahha así como también le tocara enterarse a Robín del padre del hijo de Regina XD gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me cuentes que te pareció.


	3. Chapter 3

En el bosque de StoryBrooke una Zelena iracunda daba pasos agigantados cuando un Robín confuso la detuvo

-puedo saber a dónde fuiste? –pregunto serio.

-que te importa! –quiso alejarse pero el brazo del arquero fue más rápido y la detuvo a la fuerza.

-te hice una pregunta! –casi grito.

-fui a ver a tu querida Regina si tanto te interesa.

-qué? Porque? Te advertí que te alejaras de ella! Ese era el trato… ella fue muy bondadosa para dejarnos regresar. –decía molesto.

-bondadosa?... sabes de quien es el hijo que espera? –Robín no dijo nada y la verdad era que la duda lo estaba matando desde que vio a Regina embarazada. –es de nada menos que Rumplestiltskin… -Robín aún estaba en silencio –no dices nada? Apuesto que nunca te lo hubieras imaginado, tu angelical Regina resulto ser la peor de todos, solo se embarazo por venganza! –grito haciendo a Robín reaccionar.

-cállate! Acaso no es lo que tu hiciste?... estoy seguro… por más que me duela que ella no lo hizo por esas razones, y por mas coraje y furia que te provoque Regina hace las cosas por amor, ese niño será afortunado de tenerla como madre… espero que Rumplestiltskin aproveche eso, Regina si es una mujer que vale la pena. –salió de ahí dejando a Zelena aún más furiosa.

Flashback

-Regina estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, se sorprenderá como yo y todos supongo… pero el estará muy contento con la noticia –intentaba animarla Emma.

-no lo sé… cuando pregunte acerca de mi relación con Gold. –la miro dudosa.

-bueno… le dirás la verdad, que quedaron amigables… aun no puedo creerlo Regina, te acostaste con Gold

-cierra la boca Emma –reclamo.

-en enserio… dejando atrás él bebe que viene en camino, te acostaste con Gold! –decía como si no lo creyera.

-quieres que te de un micrófono para que lo vayas pregonando por el pueblo? –dijo sarcástica.

-cómo fue? –levanto las cejas.

-no te diré nada! –fingió molestia.

-vamos!... no somos unas niñas que se ruborizan por los sucios detalles y este es el hombre más poderoso en cuanto a magia… siempre he tenido esa duda.

-puedes ir a preguntarle a Belle si tanto quieres saber.

-Belle nunca ha sido muy cercana a mi… y te lo estoy preguntando a ti… uso magia al momento de… -decía con una mirada picara levantando las cejas.

-no tienes remedio! –rodo los ojos.

-solo una cosa y te dejare en paz… al menos fue bueno?

Regina respiro hondo –lo fue… -esto hizo que Emma casi gritara de emoción. –cierra la boca que atraerás la atención! –dijo a modo de regaño, justo en ese momento Henry salía de la escuela y ambas madres lo esperaban.

-mama! –abrazo a Regina –y mama –ahora se volvió a Emma –que pasa?

-Henry necesito hablar contigo –dijo Regina tratando de sonar calmada.

-chico tu mama tiene una noticia que darte… solo diré que estoy segura que te encantara! Los dejare solos, Henry te veo en la noche! –el chico asintió con la cabeza esperando a que Regina empezara a hablar.

Regina camino con el hacia una banca, donde ambos tomaron asiento –Henry me acabo de enterar de algo que…-los nervios la estaban matando –algo que creí que no volvería a experimentar.

-qué cosa?

-la maternidad –suspiro con dificultad.

-de que hablas? Adoptaras de nuevo?

-no cariño… estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron de mas –embarazada? Tendré un hermano? –Regina asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ante la alegría de su hijo –espera… tenías un romance y no me lo dijiste?

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Henry para dejar helada a Regina, como explicarle que fue solo algo de una sola noche siendo que siempre quiso ser un ejemplo para el – lo tuve… -sonrió temerosa, sabía que estaba mal pero creyó era lo mejor –las cosas no funcionaron sin embargo el resultado fue este bebe.

-ya no estas más con él?

-así es.

-y quién es? –pregunto emocionado.

-tu…abuelo.

-David? –casi grita escandalizado.

-no!... tu otro abuelo.

-Gold? –dijo casi con una mueca de lo desconcertado que sonaba.

-si… el padre de mi hijo es Gold.

-porque?

-porque? Bueno… las cosas pasan Henry, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… ambos estamos solteros.

-y de pronto se gustaron?

-si… podría decirse.

-wow!... este día está muy loco –sonrió.

-estas molesto?

-yo? No… estoy muy contento de que hayas encontrado a alguien mama, nunca espere que fuera el abuelo y aunque no estén juntos… tal vez después cambien de opinión, ademas tendré un hermano, estoy feliz por ti mama.

-gracias mi amor –lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

Fin del flashback

Regina llego ya tarde y un tanto nerviosa a la mansión, le había dado las llaves de la casa a Gold y seguramente estaría ahí, dio un suspiro y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo no noto nada extraño excepto por un saco largo colgado en el armario del recibidor, esto junto con el coche en la entrada le indicaba que Gold estaba ya instalado, no escucho ruidos, se dirigió a la cocina y nada fuera de lo normal, fue entonces cuando vio una nota en la mesa "Regina me he instalado en una recamara, espero no te importe, G." Regina suspiro y se dirigió a su recamara, no quería ver a Gold, no quería tener que hablar, interactuar o cualquier cosa con Gold, la situación le provocaba molestia, solo esperaba que como él había prometido… no notara siquiera que estaba ahí.

Luego de un rato Regina ya estaba lista para ir a la cama, traía un camisón de tirantes de seda color celeste, cabello suelto y sin una gota de maquillaje, después de unas horas de sueño se despertó para ir al baño, esto es lo que le había provocado el embarazo ir al baño a deshoras, luego de salir del baño se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua casi aun dormida, cuando entro dio un grito.

-Regina soy yo! –Gold trato de calmarla.

-ohh por dios! Me has dado un susto –se recargo contra la pared agachada tratando de tomar aire.

-estas bien? – se acercó a ella mientras con la mano hacia círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarla.

-solo… fue el susto –dijo aun con dificultad.

-vamos… -la tomo de la mano y la guio a la sala. –trata de respirar.

-estoy bien.

-espera –se separó de ella y corrió hacia la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua –toma.

-gracias… -tomo el vaso y dio unos cuando sorbos al agua extrañada de las atenciones de Gold- que demonios hacías en la cocina?

-lo que se hace en la cocina? Me comía un bocadillo.

-son las tres de la mañana.

-no hay horarios para el hambre…. Que hacías tú en la cocina?

-baje por un vaso con agua.

-lo ves? Todos tenemos necesidades.

-cómo estás? –Gold se extrañó por la pregunta –en la recamara… estas cómodo?

-no más incómodo que dormir en una cama ajena.

-tú fuiste el de la idea.

-es lo mejor… quiero tenerte bajo mi cuidado.

-me se defender sola.

-lo se… me consta –esto hizo que Regina sonriera, fue en ese momento que Gold le dio un vistazo por primera vez desde que entro en la cocina, se veía hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje, el camisón acentuaba no solo su ya abultado vientre sino sus pechos que por lo que recordaba ahora eran mucho más grandes, podía verlos a través de la tela –te sienta bien el embarazo Regina.

Regina no supo que decir así que solo le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-espero que nuestra hija o hijo se parezca a ti… por su bien –bromeo esta vez haciéndola sonreír enserio.

-nuestro hijo –suspiro frotándose el vientre.

Casi dudoso se acercó a ella a sentarse a su lado –puedo? –le dijo mientras miraba el vientre.

Regina no sabía que decir, esto le era muy incómodo pero a la vez le resultaba sumamente tierno –por supuesto.

Gold acerco su mano casi con miedo y toco el vientre, se agacho un poco –hola hijo mío –a Regina se le pusieron vidriosos los ojos con el gesto, Gold siguió acariciando el vientre hasta que después de unos segundo le dio un tierno beso. –será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

-tienes razón.

-hasta mañana Regina –sin saber cómo o porque se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente para después alejarse y dirigirse a su recamara.

-hasta mañana –dijo aun confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Capitulo cortitooooo, pero el próximo prometo que será más extenso, lo siento si me he tardado en actualizar pero ya regrese al trabajo u.u… así que tendré menos tiempo, tratare de que no pase más de una semana en publicar, muchas gracias a quienes han dejado un review, es muy importante para mi leerlos para seguir con la historia, gracias y espero que les siga gustando.**

 **kaname lin-chan:** gracias por el review, en el próximo capítulo abordare más como lo está llevando Robín con la noticia e incorporare a Roland, espero que el pequeño momento en la mansión haya sido de tu agrado XD

 **evazqueen:** hahahha no puedo evitarlooooooooo amo a Regina embarazada awwww XDDD espero que este capi te haya gustado, gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina subió a su cuarto sin poder dormir, el encuentro con Gold la había dejado pensativa, luego de unas horas el cansancio la hizo caer profundamente dormida; a las siete de la mañana Gold estaba de pie en la cocina, se le hacía por demás raro que Regina no estuviera despierta, siempre tuvo la idea de que era una persona de la mañana, pensó en ir y constatar que se encontraba bien, sin embargo al recordar su estado decidió no molestar.

Después de unos minutos aun con su bata puesta se encontraba de pie en la cocina degustando un café y mirando unos papeles, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo saco de concentración, dado que Regina aun dormía se dirigió a la entrada a abrir, lo que vio lo lleno un poco de sorpresa.

-buenos días señor Hood… a que debo el placer de su visita?

Robín estaba casi en shock, a pesar de que Zelena le había dicho que el padre del hijo de Regina era Gold, verlo en la mansión como si fuera su casa era totalmente diferente.

-se encuentra Regina? –atino a contestar sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-ella aún está descansando… últimamente hace eso, usted debe saber ya que tiene un hijo.

-sí, claro… la buscare en otro momento. –justo se iba a ir cuando Gold lo detuvo.

-y porque haría eso? Si necesita asistencia del ayuntamiento diríjase a su oficina, su secretaria lo atenderá con gusto.

-ella es mi amiga –dijo casi retador.

-yo no lo creo señor Hood… no suelo ser muy cordial como debe de recordar de nuestro pasado en el bosque encantado, ella es mi mujer y está esperando a mi hijo… no necesito de una loca tras de ellos.

-nunca permitiría que Zelena les hiciera daño. –exclamo enseguida.

-eso no sería necesario, yo se protegerlos muy bien… a lo que me refiero, no de motivos para ello. –Robín se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir –espero que nos estemos entendiendo, que tenga un buen día señor Hood. –dijo finalmente para después cerrar la puerta, sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Pasadas las ocho de la mañana Regina bajaba casi alarmada y arreglada a medias, encontrándose con un Gold perfectamente arreglado, sentado en el comedor de la cocina a punto de desayunar.

-me quede dormida! –casi gritaba, para después abrir el refrigerador y llenar un vaso con jugo de naranja. –tengo que irme.

-no tienes porque. –dijo tranquilamente.

-de que hablas?

-me tome la libertad de llamar a tu oficina, le dije a tu secretaria que llegarías al mediodía.

-porque harías eso? Con que derecho? –cuestiono molesta.

-bueno obviamente estabas exhausta… a lo que me lleva preguntar, cuando pedirás licencia médica?

-no lo haré.

-tienes casi siete meses de embarazo Regina, necesitas descansar.

-mientras haga mi trabajo bien, seguiré ahí.

-no, no lo harás.

-sabes el vivir aquí te está afectando, tu no me dirás que hacer o no. –decía frunciendo el ceño.

-lo hare por el bien de nuestro hijo, ahora deja de comportarte como una niña y siéntate a desayunar, necesitas comer.

Regina casi resoplo molesta, sin embargo se sentó en el pequeño comedor.

-hace un rato nos visitó el ladrón. –decía tranquilo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Robín?

-acaso hay otro ladrón?... –Regina rodó los ojos –el mismo… vino a buscarte.

-porque no me llamaste?

-es acaso un deja vu que tengo que explicar porque no lo hice?

-que quería?

-no me dijo… Regina le advertí que se alejara de ti.

-escucha tenemos un hijo si… pero eso no te da derecho a decidir cosas por mí, yo decido si dejo el trabajo, yo decido si como o no y ciertamente yo decido si veo o no a Robín, si acepte que te mudaras fue solo por tus estúpidas preocupaciones por el bienestar del bebe, pero no soy como una de tus propiedades Gold. –decía sumamente molesta.

Gold se quedó serio un minuto –aunque no lo creas… también me preocupo por ti y me pregunto porque querrías ver al idiota que te quiso olvidar en dos meses? – el semblante de Regina cambio al escuchar esas palabras –le dije que eras mi mujer… tienes razón no eres de mi propiedad, pero no quisiera que volvieran a burlarse de la madre de mi hijo… puedes decirle que todo es mentira si quieres, sin embargo seguiré aquí velando por ustedes. –luego de eso se puso de pie y salió de la mansión.

Regina se quedó pensando en las palabras de Gold, luego de unos minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-hey Regina que pasa? – cuestionaba una Emma preocupada al ver a Regina abrir la puerta.

-que pasa de qué? –dijo confundida, permitiéndole el paso a la mansión.

-me dijo tu secretaria que irías hasta después de mediodía, estas bien?

-estoy bien, me quede dormida.

-ohh… espera que es ese olor? –decía extrañada cuando se dirigían a la cocina. –es acaso colonia? Porque me resulta familiar?

-tal vez porque has estado cerca de Gold.

-estuvo aquí?

-durmió aquí.

-ohh dios, ustedes de nuevo….? –cuestionaba con una sonrisa boba.

-nada de eso! El… se mudó aquí porque teme que Zelena haga algo contra mí.

-ella no puede usar magia.

-él lo sabe… pero quiere estar seguro.

-y tu como estas con eso?

-creo que él se siente con más derecho del que debería.

-porque es eso?

-Zelena y Robín creen que tenemos una relación.

-y eso… es por?

-porque él me beso delante de Zelena y hablo con Robín.

-woww! Pagaría por haber visto la cara de Zelena –decía emocionada- pero aun no me queda claro porque mentir?

-lo dijo cuándo fue Zelena a gritarme en mi oficina, supongo que como escarmiento y a Robín… no lo sé.

-crees que este sintiendo algo por ti? –la interrumpió.

-Gold? … no, el solo está interesado en este bebe.

-puede cuidarte sin tener que decir que está contigo… y menos a tu ex.

-no pongas ideas extrañas en mi cabeza, no es nada de eso… sin embargo creo que es lo mejor, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Robín o que el crea que pudiera intentar algo conmigo, si eso sirvió para alejarlo, por mi está bien.

-bueno si mi opinión importa… me alegro que estén juntos, mentira o no, era tiempo de que convivieran un poco, conocerse en el trato cotidiano, por el bien del bebe.

-creo que tienes razón.

-la tengo? –decía con una sonrisa boba.

-cierra la boca.

Por la tarde Regina se dirigió a la cafetería de la abuela, con el pretexto del embarazo se había hecho asidua a los postres de la abuela.

-pastel de chocolate! –dijo Ruby al poner el postre en la barra donde Regina estaba sentada.

-gracias –exclamo con una gran sonrisa –he tenido antojo desde la mañana.

-estás viviendo con Gold?

-en este pueblo no se puede contar algo a una persona porque enseguida lo sabe todo el pueblo. –fingió molestia.

-así que es cierto? –Regina rodo los ojos –nadie me lo dijo.

-entonces como es que sabes?

-el huele a ti… -sonrió emocionada –bueno a eso y a los productos que usas.

-la chica lobo… como se me paso el detalle.

-están intentando algo?

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-ohh vamos Regina! En este pueblo donde no pasa nada desde hace mucho la vida de los demás es mi entretenimiento –Regina sonrió ante el descaro de la chica.

Ok –suspiro – él quiere cuidarme de Zelena, esta vuelto loco con proteger a su hijo y es por ello que se mudó conmigo, por lo que saben Robín y Zelena somos pareja… creo que es mejor que piensen eso para evitarnos problemas.

-ohhh puedo encargarme de esparcir el chisme.

-que chisme? –cuestiono Leroy al pasar por ahí, Ruby dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- nada que te importe Leroy… Regina solo quiere mantener su relación con el oscuro en privado ahora que se mudaron juntos –le guiño el ojo a la morena –respetemos eso.

El enano abrió los ojos sorprendido –bueno… suerte con eso hermana – saliendo de ahí.

-bueno gracias Ruby… creo que ahora todo el pueblo lo sabrá.

-de nada. –contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Luego de unos minutos donde Regina casi se devoraba su postre el sonido de la campanilla alerto de alguien entrando, al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron con un Roland sonriéndole emocionado y un Robín un tanto incomodo, sin poderlo evitar el niño se dirigió a ella enseguida.

-Regina! –la abrazo

-hola cariño –se levantó de su asiento para darle el abrazo apropiadamente –no tuvimos oportunidad de saludarnos la vez anterior, como estas? –Robín se mantuvo en silencio observándolos.

-bien… tengo una hermana! –Regina no podía estar más incómoda.

-me entere de eso, estoy segura que serás un muy buen hermano mayor –le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-tu tendrás un bebe también.

-lo haré –se agarró el vientre –muy pronto lo tendré conmigo.

-Roland porque no vas con la abuela a ordenar. –finalmente dijo Robín.

-ok… -rodó los ojos –me dio mucho gusto verte Regina, te extrañe… y me gustara conocer a tu bebe.

-por supuesto cariño, eres bienvenido a mi casa. –le dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que Roland los dejo a solas –siento incomodarte, el de verdad te extraño.

-y yo a él… Roland siempre tendrá las puertas de mi casa abiertas.

-cómo estás?

-enorme… -le dio una sonrisa señalando al vientre – creo que este bebe será gigantesco, pero estoy bien.

-nunca me imaginé verte embarazada. –Regina no dijo nada haciendo un silencio incomodo por lo que Robín cambio el rumbo de la conversación –como están las cosas con Gold? te trata bien?

-todo va bien.

-ten cuidado Regina, él es el oscuro… en un hombre impredecible.

Regina no supo porque pero sus palabras le molestaron –es el padre de mi hijo del que hablas.

-lo se… no quise decir nada, solo cuídate mucho.

-si alguien me ha cuidado y sé que lo seguirá haciendo es el… confió mi vida en ello, ahora si me disculpas creo que es hora de regresar a casa, el me estará esperando y no quiero preocuparlo. –dejo dinero en la barra y salió de ahí con una sonrisa victoriosa, finalmente no había mentido, Gold la cuidaba con exageración tanto que no se atrevería nadie a tocarle un pelo si quiera y definitivamente la estaría esperando en casa.

Al llegar a casa el sonido de música instrumental la sorprendió.

-Gold? – lo llamo desconcertada, cuando entro en la sala lo observo ensimismado leyendo un libro –porque la música?

Gold levanto la vista y dejo de lado el libro –lo siento, te molesta? – hizo un movimiento con las manos y el sonido de la música ceso.

-no… a decir verdad no, solo es extraño.

-me gusta escuchar música cuando leo.

-esa es una de las cosas que nunca imagine de ti, puedes seguir leyendo yo estaré… en mi recamara. –justo iba salir de ahí cuando la detuvo.

-porque no te quedas?

-no quiero incomodarte.

-tendremos un hijo… y te he visto desnuda, porque me incomodarías? –Regina se sonrojo con el comentario.

-si bueno las cosas no fueron en ese orden –dijo nerviosa.

-creo que somos capaces de estar en un mismo lugar cómodamente, al menos que… pasa algo? Te sientes mal? –pregunto preocupado.

\- no pasa nada, estoy bien ya te lo dije.

-ok… como fue tu día?

-en verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación? –dijo sarcástica mientras se rendía y tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

-somos personas civilizadas y tal vez ayudaría hablar un poco más entre nosotros.

-fue un poco aburrido, fui con la abuela a comer un postre y… me encontré con Robín.

La cara de Gold cambio un poco –le has dicho?

-qué cosa?

-lo nuestro… que no es real.

-no… creo que será lo mejor, para mantenerlo alejado…solo me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que dices de mi antes de hacerlo.

-muy bien, mañana iremos con Whale?

-si mañana es la cita, por fin sabremos el sexo de este bebe. -Gold sonrió casi burlón –que? Que pasa?

-no pasa nada.

-porque has puesto esa cara?.. –frunció el ceño -tu sabes no es así? Sabes el sexo del bebe?

-desde hace tiempo.

-qué es? –cuestiono emocionada.

\- quieres que sea yo el que te lo diga? Estas segura?

-lo estoy… -Gold la miro sin decirle nada – vamos!... lo sabré de todos modos mañana, lo único que pasara es que me tendrás insoportable el resto de la noche… así que por tu bien mejor dímelo de una vez.

-está bien… -se acercó a ella y le acaricio el vientre, tendrás una niña –la cara de Regina no tenía precio, sin poderlo evitar los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos de la emoción.- y un niño también –Gold soltó con una gran sonrisa.

-de que hablas? –totalmente confundida.

Flashback

-lista para el primer chequeo? – pregunto Whale con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la cara de seriedad de Regina y Gold.

-estamos listos –dijo Regina acomodándose en la camilla especial con sus tres meses de embarazo cumplidos.

-podría decirles el sexo del bebe, pero para mayor seguridad seria hasta después de los seis meses.

-no sé si quiero saberlo, por lo pronto solo me interesa saber si está bien.

-muy bien empecemos. –Whale pasó el aparato por el vientre de Regina cuando de repente la expresión de la cara cambio.

Gold hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos antes de que Regina lo notara y esta quedo paralizada –es lo que creo que es?

-esta ella bien? –pregunto Whale preocupado.

-está bien, ahora responde.

-al parecer hay más de un bebe –Gold dio una gran sonrisa.-no se puede ver mucho… espera- Whale encendió un aparato y ahí estaba el sonido de dos corazones –si… son dos bebes, aquí se puede apreciar un bebe pero detrás de él está su hermano o hermana, porque has hecho eso? –cuestiono refiriéndose a Regina.

-solo quería estar seguro primero, ella quiere que sea sorpresa… no lo arruines.

-ella se refería al sexo del bebe.

-mantengámoslo así, si cambia de opinión se lo dirás. –hizo otro movimiento de manos y Regina salió del trance.

-y bien? –cuestiono al doctor la morena.

-aquí se puede apreciar un bebe saludable –dijo señalando la pantalla y dándole una mirada a Gold –segura que no quisieras saber nada más?

\- estoy segura… solo eso me importaba, tal vez después… por lo pronto con eso me conformo. –sonrió conmovida observando el monitor.

Fin del flashback

-aquí hay dos niños… tendremos dos hijos. –decía con una voz tranquila.

-que? –casi grito –no puede ser, Whale nos lo hubiera dicho.

-lo hizo… bueno solo a mí, tu querías que fuera sorpresa.

-el sexo del bebe!… ohh dios…-casi respiraba con dificultad –tendré dos bebes?

-lo harás

De pronto Regina empezó a reír –no lo puedo creer, tendremos dos hijos, estas seguro? Es verdad?

-dos hermosos hijos. –afirmo.

-dios mío…-las lágrimas le brotaron sin poder controlarlo, Gold le paso la mano por la mejilla para limpiarlas y sin más la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, Regina aun sollozaba en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, cuando la respiración de Regina se calmó y estaba más tranquila -estas contenta?

-contenta es poco –aún se mantenía entre sus brazos.

-serás una gran madre Regina, ya lo eres con Henry… y lo serás con nuestros hijos.

-son dos –aun decía sin poderlo creer –y tú lo sabias todo este tiempo! –levanto la cara para mirarlo, las lágrimas se habían ido y su maquillaje se había arruinado pero Gold nunca la había visto tan cerca y con detenimiento, ella era hermosa, sin poderlo evitar le beso los labios, Regina se sorprendió pero le dejo continuar, el beso fue lento, ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido sin darse cuenta, al separarse ambos se miraron un tanto confundidos, Regina se apartó un poco – porque lo hiciste?

-porque quise hacerlo. –se acercó de nuevo e intento besarla de nuevo pero ella le puso los dedos de la mano en los labios para detenerlo.

-no juegues conmigo. .

-no lo hago.

-estoy embarazada.

-y sin embargo te ves más hermosa. –le rozo la mejilla con la mano.

-y que sería esto? – cuestiono seria, lo que no decía era que se moría por continuar, las hormonas eran un fastidio y su apetito sexual la tenía frustrada al estar sola.

-no lo sé aun.

Regina lo miro nerviosa –sería solo… sexo? –aun insegura.

-sexo con la madre de mis hijos, por mi está bien, no haremos nada que no hayamos hecho antes. –ella lo miro aun indecisa cosa que Gold noto. – escucha...no tenemos que hacer nada Regina.

Regina suspiro para finalmente armarse de valor y besarlo con pasión, Gold respondió ansioso de la misma forma, luego de que el aire los obligara a separarse un poco –solo para que conste esto es solo sexo.

-entendido, ahora podemos pasar a esa parte? –Gold movió sus manos y ambos aparecieron en la recamara de Regina.

* * *

Hayyyy espero que les haya gustado el capi, en el próximo pues leerán todo lo que paso XDDD espero que me comenten que les pareció, había pensado en un solo bebe como hijo de ambos pero luego se me vino a la cabeza que sería genial que tuvieran gemelos, así que tuve que investigar si la madre podría darse cuenta que eran gemelos si no tenía la información del doctor para poder justificarlo en el fic XDD espero que les agradara la idea, seguirán los pequeños flashback aún falta la interacción con los Charming! Y estoy pensando seriamente traer a maléfica al fic XD

 **evazqueen** : gracias por el review, fíjate que me está resultando sencillo escribir las interacciones de Regina y Gold, sin embargo quiero ser muy cuidadosa no quiero que sea demasiado fuera de personaje, así que espero seguir haciéndolo bien y en cuanto a Emma me gusta ponerla como la amiga loca hahaha.

 **Katherine Marceline Queen:** hola, muchas gracias por el review! Yo igual amoo el Golden Queen y luego que hay mucha escases de fics u.u… así que dije si no lo puedes leer, escríbelo! Hahahaa espero que el capi te haya gustado y me comentes que te pareció.

 **GabyEvilRegal4Ever123** : la interacción de los Charming será en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por el review y pues así siento yo también a Gold podrá ser muy oscuro pero siento que en el fondo es un tierno y sobretodo con sus hijos… así que tratare de proyectarlo de esta manera en el fic XD

 **kaname lin-chan** : gracias por el review! Y a Zelena le espera un largo recorrido… ahora esta dolida porque no logro hacerle daño a Regina pero espero más adelante retratarla de otro modo.


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto aparecieron en la recamara Gold le tomo la cara a Regina para besarla, poco a poco la fue despojando de la blusa suelta que traía puesta, sus manos rozaron sus pechos mientras besaba su clavícula, dio un vistazo hacia abajo y observo ese vientre que lo tenía embelesado desde hace tiempo, al ver la mirada de pánico de Regina sobre si le resultaba incomodo inmediatamente disipo las dudas –te ves muy hermosa –esta vez le beso los labios pero se tomó su tiempo, lo cual extraño a Regina, su lengua hacia maravillas en su boca, cuando se separó de ella para tomar aliento, enterró su cara en su cuello dando suaves besos, luego extrañado la miro a los ojos –que ha pasado con tu perfume? –cuestiono levantando las cejas –él bebe… perdón los bebes no son muy asiduos de el –contesto un tanto sorprendida de que notara que no usaba su perfume habitual –que lastima… me encanta –para luego seguir besándola, paso sus manos por su espalda aprovechando para quitarle el sostén, justo como había estado casi fantaseando sus pechos eran más grandes y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tomarlos con sus manos y masajearlos cosa que Regina reacciono con suaves gemidos, poco a poco se despojaron de la ropa y cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, ambos estaban ya recostados en la cama y Gold se separó un poco –dime lo que quieres que haga –le dijo serio –que quieres decir? – el sonrió y en un tono tranquilo le paso la mano por la cabeza para quitarle unos cuantos cabellos de la cara –se lo que estás pasando… ya he pasado por eso, yo sin dudas disfrutare pero tú no solo es placer, es una necesidad, no es así? –Regina se ruborizo un poco – no hace falta que lo digas… solo dime que quieres que haga? – al principio dudo un poco, pero era verdad… si las cosas se iban por otro lado seguiría con esa frustración sexual que venía cargando hace semanas –quiero… -trago saliva nerviosa –solo… dilo –la animo Gold – quiero… si estás bien con eso, sexo oral… -Gold sonrió casi con malicia, las mejillas de Regina estaban rojizas de lo ruborizada que estaba –usa tus dedos, no es necesario… -Gold la interrumpió enseguida –y porque yo habría de hacer eso?... secretamente siempre quise probar – y sin más bajo a su intimidad, separo lentamente sus piernas, Regina miraba al techo, si le daba una mirada estaba segura que se arrepentiría, había dicho que sería solo sexo sin embargo Gold se estaba esmerando mucho, no era que le molestara al contrario pero le resultaba confuso, sin embargo la confusión se fue al sentir el primer lengüetazo, está la hizo cerrar los puños contra las sabanas y encorvarse de placer, Gold sonrió aun ni siquiera había empezado, siguió trabajando con su lengua y mientras que sus dedos masajeaban su clítoris, Regina apretaba los labios con dificultad –no te contengas… no hemos llegado hasta aquí para eso, quiero escucharte – Regina al principio no le hizo caso y siguió tratando de ahogar sus gemidos pero luego de unos minutos le resultaba imposible y gimió en voz alta –quieres que siga? –cuestiono esperando una respuesta –no! Grito entre gemidos –te quiero dentro de mí –apenas dijo eso, Gold se reincorporo y Regina lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con pasión, el probarse literalmente en sus labios se le hizo una experiencia por demás erótica, luego de un momento sintió la primera embestida lo cual la hizo separar sus labios de los suyos para dar un largo gemido, las embestidas subieron de ritmo, Gold se contuvo, el no vendría hasta no estar seguro que ella lo había hecho antes, cuando noto los temblores característicos Regina vino con un fuerte orgasmo gritando su nombre… su verdadero nombre …"Rumplestiltskin", el no tardo mucho cuando llego al orgasmo dando sus últimas embestidas, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, recuperando el aliento.

-gracias –dijo ella aun apenada.

-no me agradezcas… yo también lo disfrute. –luego de unos minutos, cuando recobro el aliento se reincorporo –creo que será mejor que te deje descansar… que duermas bien querida.

-buenas noches. –decía confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente Regina amaneció de muy buen humor, el estrés, la frustración se habían ido, gracias Gold se sentía mucho mejor, quiso agradecerlo levantándose temprano y preparando un suculento desayuno.

-buenos días –entro Gold familiarizándose con el olor de la cocina –eso huele bien.

-y sabe mejor… toma asiento, hice el desayuno para ambos.

-no era necesario.

-lo se… solo quería hacerlo.

-ciertamente mi estómago lo agradecerá.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio, de repente se daban pequeñas miradas, Regina lo atendió más que bien, ofreciéndole todo lo que pudiera antojársele.

-creo que si como un bocado más, reventare.

-igual yo.

-no sabía que tenías esos dotes de cocinera.

-ahora lo sabes.

-me tengo que ir… que tengas un buen día, gracias por el desayuno y te veo en la tarde para ir con Whale?

-muy bien. -respondió viéndolo partir.

La mañana transcurrió sin sorpresas, por la tarde muy puntual Gold llego a la mansión para llevar a Regina con Whale.

-lista?

Tomando su bolsa y casi corriendo–estoy lista!.

Al llegar ahí ambos iban tranquilos, sin serlo parecían una verdadera pareja, la enfermera los guio al consultorio, Whale se llevó uno que otro comentario mordaz de Regina por haberle ocultado lo de los gemelos sin embargo ambos salieron felices de ahí, por primera vez Regina veía a sus dos bebes.

-se ven hermosos. –sonrió caminando al auto mientras veía la foto del ultrasonido.

-lo son… te has preguntado que esos niños serán realmente poderosos? El oscuro y la reina malvada… vaya que lo serán.

Regina le dio una mirada de desconfianza, era sabido del hambre de Gold por el poder, por un momento temió que el interés por sus hijos estuviera involucrado con la magia.

-no es lo que estás pensando. –atino a decir serio, subiéndose al auto.

Regina no dijo ni una palabra aun cuando el auto avanzo.

-nunca haría eso Regina… sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado con mi hijo, pero aprendí la lección de la manera más dura, jamás… escúchalo, jamás pondría en peligro a mis hijos o trataría de beneficiarme con ellos.

-yo no he dicho nada.

-no hacía falta… tu mirada lo dijo todo.

-lo siento.

-lo merezco… cualquiera que me conozca es comprensible que espere lo peor de mí.

-pero has cambiado… quiero creer eso.

-lo he hecho. –Regina le dio una ligera sonrisa. –quieres parar en la cafetería de la abuela?

-me adivinaste el pensamiento.

Al llegar ahí se encontraron con una cara conocida, Robín estaba con sus hombres alegres y con la madre de su nueva hija, al verlos Zelena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca sin embargo ellos no se inmutaron, Gold coloco su brazo en la espalda de Regina de manera protectora.

-Buenas tardes! –dijo Ruby por demás entusiasta cuando se acercó a su mesa. –que puedo ofrecerle a la pareja más poderosa del reino? –guiño el ojo burlona, Gold la miro extrañado.

-quiero una malteada doble. –decía Regina sonriendo.

-doble? Estamos celebrando? –cuestiono la chica.

-un… poco a decir verdad.

-que celebramos si se puede saber?

-tendré gemelos. –dijo casi apenada.

-qué? Has oído abuela? –Casi grito –nuestra alcalde tendrá gemelos! –la mirada de Zelena era casi de odio, Robín por su parte se le veía un tanto cabizbajo.

-esto si es para celebrar! – dijo la abuela desde la barra –la casa invita!

-gracias.

-y usted futuro papa? –cuestiono a un Gold aun en shock.

-lo mismo de siempre.

-muy bien! Ya vuelvo.

-estas bien? –cuestiono Regina al verlo.

-si… no me esperaba tanto entusiasmo por mis hijos.

-vete acostumbrando… esto no es nada en comparación de la reacción de la familia Charming cuando se enteren.

-porque?

-ellos son así, acaso no lo has notado?

-me refiero… porque la emoción?... son mis hijos.

-y míos también, se han convertido en mi familia y… creo que les empiezas a agradar a la gente.

-no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a eso pero tratare de sobrellevarlo –sin pensarlo le cogió la mano, haciendo que Regina se sintiera un poco incomoda. –lo siento –la quito de inmediato.

-no…es solo extraño.

-te sientes incomoda? –Regina le dio una mirada extrañada –por Zelena y el ladrón.

-supongo que tendré que irme acostumbrando.

-podemos irnos.

-no es necesario.

-tampoco lo es aquí, podemos comer en casa… perdón en tu casa.

-ahora es tu casa también… y de verdad no te importa?

-no en absoluto.

-entonces prefiero irme.

-muy bien, pediré la comida para llevar.

Gold se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra, en el camino se topó con Robín que estaba sentado muy cerca de ahí.

-buenas tardes señor Hood…y demás señores –dijo ignorando a Zelena, Robín asintió la cabeza a modo de saludo. –Ruby querida mi mujer está algo cansada… han sido demasiadas emociones, nos apetecería comer en casa.

La cara de Ruby no tenía precio –muy bien, ya los pongo para llevar –sonrió emocionada.

-con permiso –volvió a pasar junto a los hombres alegres.

Cuando Ruby llevo la comida, Gold salió tomando de la cintura a Regina.

Para el siguiente mes las cosas entre Gold y Regina eran cada vez mejores, siempre se vieron como maestro y discípula, sus hijos les estaban enseñando lo que era tratar de ser amigos, el sexo no había ocurrido de nuevo, sin embargo uno que otro beso apasionado a mitad de conversación había sido ya habitual, ninguno hablaba sobre el tema, solo se dejaban llevar, Regina estaba ya pasando los ocho meses la espera se acortaba cada día, los encuentros con Robín y Zelena se habían hecho algo casi cotidiano, sin embargo no le afectaba tanto como a su hermana.

-te ves encantadora –decía Mary Margaret con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si tu idea de encantadora es convertirme en un globo humano… lo soy. –dijo sarcástica.

-lo digo en serio, pareciera que brillas… quieres un te? Tengo unos panecillos riquísimos.

\- y sigues queriendo engordarme –Mary Margaret sonrió extrañada.

-te encantaran.

Justo cuando Regina se ponía de pie para seguirla al comedor sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo detener su marcha.

-Regina! Estas bien?

-algo está mal… -se quejó llevándose las manos al vientre.

-qué pasa?

-siento… -no logro terminar la frase cuando una punzada más fuerte la hizo encorvarse y soltar un grito.

-David! –grito Mary Margaret.

-es muy pronto… aún no están listos.

-tal vez es algo momentáneo, solía tener falsas contracciones cuando esperaba a Neal –dijo tratando de calmarla –quizás comiste algo que te cayó mal.

-solo he comido lo que me enviaste en la mañana.

-yo? Regina no he enviado nada.

-los pastelillos con crema? –cuestiono impaciente mientras Mary Margaret la ayudaba a sentarse.

-no he enviado nada, lo juro… David! –volvió a gritar.

-qué pasa? –entro casi corriendo el príncipe.

-Regina se siente mal, hay que llevarla al hospital

-soy una estúpida! –dio un grito más cuando David la ayudaba a pararse y sintió líquido que salía de sus piernas.

-Regina! Se ha roto la fuente.

-ha sido ella!... si algo les pasa a mis hijos juro que… -no pudo seguir cuando el dolor se incrementó. –busca a Gold, él tiene que estar ahí. –le tomo la mano a Mary Margaret.

-por supuesto, tu llévala al hospital David.

-muy bien… arriba Regina –mientras la tomo en brazos, Regina ni siquiera se quejó el dolor era insoportable.

Mary Margaret corrió a la tienda de Gold que este al verla entrar corriendo se sorprendió un poco.

-Gold tienes que venir conmigo al hospital.

-de que hablas?

-es Regina, algo está mal con los bebes.

-que paso! –grito furioso.

-no se bien… David la llevo al hospital.

Gold la tomo del brazo de mala gana y ambos aparecieron en el hospital.

-donde esta Regina? –pregunto furioso a la recepcionista que lo miro espantada –la alcalde por dios santo! O tengo que ir cuarto tras cuarto?!

-la está atendiendo el doctor Whale. –la recepcionista le pidió a una enfermera que los guiara hacia donde estaba, al llegar ahí Whale salía del cuarto.

-qué pasa? –pregunto exasperado.

-algo no es normal, se le adelanto el parto… pero no creo que haya sido de forma natural, Regina no ha tenido ninguna complicación, le hemos dado medicamentos pero nada funciona.

-y?

-la meteremos a cirugía en unos minutos, puedes hablar con ella si lo deseas iré a constatar que todo esté listo, esto es de urgencia Gold.

La mirada de Gold fue de devastación, dio un suspiro y entro al cuarto.

-hola. –trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-te han dicho? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si… todo saldrá bien.

-ha sido ella.

-quien?

-Zelena –dijo con odio –recibí unos estúpidos postres de parte de Mary Margaret pero ella no los envió, luego de comerlos me sentí mal, la fuente se rompió… -hizo una mueca al soportar una contracción más.

-tranquila… todo estará bien, en cuanto ella… si algo tuvo que ver, yo no la perdonare Regina.

-ni yo.-respondió enérgica

La operación se llevó más del tiempo estimado, afuera Gold estaba por demás nervioso, la familia Charming seguía acompañándolo, Henry se paseaba por el lugar de un lado a otro, cuando finalmente salió el doctor...

-ha sido una operación difícil, por un momento… creí que no lo lograrían, algo impedía las cosas.

-yo sé bien que ha sido, cómo están?

-en un momento podrás ver a tus hijos, estarán en una incubadora por un tiempo.

Gold respiro de alivio –y Regina?

-esta sedada, necesitara mucho reposo… desintoxicarse de lo que sea que la ataco.

-muy bien.

-mi mama está bien? –cuestiono Henry preocupado.

-esta bien hijo –le toco la espalda Gold, vayamos a conocer a tus hermanos.

Todos se dirigieron a los cuneros, ahí había dos grandes incubadoras con cada bebe dentro, se veían tan pequeños y frágiles, solo se le permitió entrar a Gold mientras que los demás observaban a través de los ventanales, Gold toco a sus hijos a través de los guantes incrustados en las incubadoras, a la primera que toco fue a la niña, se le notaba el pelo de un castaño muy claro, blanca y por lo que podía decirse era la misma cara que Regina, el pequeño varón era similar a su hermana solo que con el cabello más oscuro, Gold sonrió y no pudo contener las lágrimas, cuando salió de ahí…

-están hermosos… felicidades Gold. –le dijo Mary Margaret.

-gracias.

-serán la adoración de todos. –complemento Emma.

-cuando los sacaran de ahí? –pregunto Henry.

-ellos están muy pequeños chicos, pero sin duda en un par de semanas estarán en casa.

-Regina esta sedada… podrían cuidar de ella? –cuestiono Gold.

-no tienes ni siquiera que decirlo –contesto David.

-a dónde vas? –pregunto Emma.

-no tardare… necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente.

* * *

 **Y aquí nos quedamos! XDDDDD en esta ocasión me tarde porque he tenido mucho trabajo sin embargo dado los reviews… ps ni me apuraba tanto…hahahaaa no se crean… bueno si la vdd…XDDDDD pero bueno aquí está el capítulo cinco, tengo la intención de terminar este fic a pesar de la poca respuesta de ustedes, no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas, solo en una ocasión deje así un fic y fue por causas mayores, pero bueno ya nacieron los gemelos! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y pues bueno parece que alguien estará en problemas el siguiente capi jijij… el fic se está yendo rápido porq como ya les he comentado antes, no soy de fics largos, sin embargo tratare de darle a todo su lugar, espero nos leamos en el siguiente capi! Ahhh y sugieran nombres para los bebes que siempre me hago un lio con eso XDD Saludos.**

 **evazqueen** : gracias por el review!, en el sig capi más Charming y pues si maléfica presente, me encanta ellaaa asi con ese aire misterioso y súper guapa XD apenas reaccione Regina Malefica se hará presente.

 **GabyEvilRegal4Ever123:** awww lo sé! Yo tengo tantas ganas de leer un GoldenQueen u.u aunque sea en ingles! Y ni asiiiii pipipi hahaha ps ya ni modo a conformarme con escribir uno hahaha gracias por el review! He estado un poco ausente no me he leído tu fic al rato me paso por allá, saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

En el bosque de Storybrooke un Gold totalmente furioso caminaba a pasos agigantados rumbo al campamento de los hombres alegres, en cuanto llego a él vio a Zelena que se encontraba sentada con un tazón en la mano, mientras que los hombres conversaban a los alrededores, Robín conversaba con el hombre llamado pequeño John cuando levanto la vista para observar al oscuro aproximarse, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Gold levanto la mano y suspendió por los aires a una Zelena retorciéndose muerta de miedo.

-déjala en paz! –grito Robín. –porque haces eso? –los hombres alegres arrojaron contra el algunas flechas que como si fueran de juguete una a una fueron cayendo antes de siquiera rozar al oscuro.

-creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? –dijo serio Gold. –me conoces… aun no entiendo como en tu estúpida cabeza intentarías algo así.

-te he dicho que… -Robín intento intervenir, Gold no lo dejo terminar cuando una ola de magia mantuvo a sus hombres alegres y a el mismo inmóvil, lo único que podía mover era la cabeza, Gold quería que no solo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sino que hablara al respecto.

-sabes lo que hizo? –la mirada de Robín era de terror –te he hecho una pregunta! –hizo un movimiento con su mano y de pronto Zelena se asfixiaba.

-no lo sé! Que está pasando? –decía desesperado.

-esta bruja… intento matar, no solo a mi mujer… sino a mis hijos, en verdad eres estúpida, no es así? –apretó con más fuerza, cosa que hizo a Zelena estar casi al borde del desmayo, sin embargo Gold aflojo… no quería que perdiera la conciencia.

-Regina?... que has hecho Zelena? –cuestiono Robín.

-la intento envenenar… gracias a ello, mis hijos han venido al mundo antes de tiempo, aunque para tu mala fortuna sanos y salvos.

-como esta Regina?

-eso es algo que no te incumbe, ahora…quiero escucharlo… porque hacer eso Zelena?

-acaso no es obvio? –respondió con dificultad. –ella no tiene a su alma gemela… y aun así es feliz.

-pobre niña no querida…acaso tienes cinco años? –dijo sarcástico –tienes a este tipo contigo, que si bien o mal, estará contigo desgraciadamente para él, tienes a esta hija, la cual le doy mis condolencias, dios sabe lo terrible que será tener este remedo de madre…en cuanto a mi mujer, tiene a mis hijos y me tiene a mi… no vives tu vida por estar observándola a ella, Regina te dio una oportunidad que no supiste aprovechar… y como sabrás… yo no soy Regina –esta vez apretó más fuerte haciendo a Zelena jadear al intentar respirar.

-suéltala! –grito Robín.

-has escuchado todo lo que hizo y aun así te preocupas por ella?

-es la madre de mi hija.

-sabes… dejarte fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Regina, no eres más que un hombre cobarde que no se atreve a luchar por lo que quiere, a diferencia de ti…yo siempre logro conseguir lo que quiero -Zelena estaba casi inconsciente.

-se ira de aquí! Lo juro! –grito Robín. –me asegurare de ello, nunca jamás escucharan de ella.

Gold dejo de apretar –escucha bien… esto no soy yo queriéndole dar una oportunidad y esperar a que esta arpía cambie, este soy yo diciéndote que si la vuelvo a ver la matare, sin titubeos, solo lo hare y no me importara si estás tú, tus hombres o su propia hija observando, por su culpa casi pierdo lo más importante en mi vida… eso jamás lo perdonare, entendido?

-entendido –Gold dejo caer a Zelena, provocando que esta se golpeara la cabeza y sangrara un poco.

-tienes hasta hoy en la noche, de lo contrario regresare.

Gold hizo un movimiento de manos y desapareció de ahí dejando que todos salieran del trance.

-no puedo irme! –grito Zelena.

-merecías morir…el debió de hacerlo, lo que le hiciste a Regina, a sus hijos! –se pasó las manos por la cabeza –te odio y lo sabes, siempre amare a Regina y odio el hecho de que seas la madre de mi hija, no la mereces… te odio porque arruinaste mi vida, ahora junta tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!

-no dejare a mi hija.

-tendrás que hacerlo, de lo contrario Gold regresara y yo no lo detendré.

-no puedes quitármela! –sollozo.

-a quien quieres engañar? Tu no la quieres, es una carga para ti… si la quieres es solo porque sabes que yo no me alejare de ella, pero puedes sobrevivir sola, sabes lo que es vivir en la ciudad, si a ti no te importo hacerle eso a Regina, a sus hijos… no te importo las consecuencias, creo que puedes vivir sola.

-por favor no lo hagas, hare todo lo que me digas.

-lo que te digo es que te vayas. –se alejó de ahí.

-pero… -justo iba tras él, cuando el pequeño John la detuvo.

-creo que es mejor que vaya por sus cosas, yo la llevo.

Zelena desapareció esa tarde escoltada por los hombres alegres, Robín no la vio, sin embargo dejo que se despidiera de su hija.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Gold llego esperando buenas noticias.

-cómo sigue? –cuestiono a los Charming sobre Regina.

-aún sigue inconsciente. –contesto Mary Margaret.

-no es necesario que se queden, yo lo hare.

-queremos estar aquí –dijo Emma.

-creo que será mejor que descansen, Henry lo necesita –dijo mirando al joven no solo preocupado sino visiblemente cansado.

-estoy bien! –repico enseguida.

-tal vez Gold tiene razón, no ayudamos en nada aquí, mañana podemos regresar y así el podrá descansar un rato. –dijo Mary Margaret.

-me parece perfecto, que tengan buena noche.

-cualquier cosa, no importa la hora… llámanos –dijo Emma.

-por supuesto –contesto Gold.

Gold se quedó a solas en el cuarto y saco de su saco una pequeña botella que contenía un polvo purpura brillante.

-lo que sea que esa estúpida haya hecho, esto ayudara –se acercó a Regina y con cuidado puso una cantidad en su mano y con un ligero soplido los polvos fueron a dar a la cara de Regina. –pronto estarás como nueva. –se acercó a ella y le beso la frente.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Regina abrió los ojos, justo se iba a reincorporar por inercia cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre y es cuando cayó en cuenta que su vientre se había reducido de tamaño considerablemente, empezó a caer en pánico cuando al levantar la vista vio un panorama inusual, ahí se encontraba Gold recostado en un sofá, completamente dormido.

-Gold! –dijo con fuerza haciendo que el oscuro se despertara de inmediato. –cómo están? Mis bebes, cómo están? Que paso? –decía desesperada.

-tranquila –se reincorporo y se acercó a su cama –todo ha salido bien, tenemos dos bebes saludables y debo decir sumamente hermosos. –le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

-de verdad? –los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, Gold asintió con la cabeza –necesito verlos, tengo que verlos ahora.

-ellos están en una incubadora, deberías descansar y en unas horas cuando amanezca te llevare con ellos.

-no conozco a mis hijos… tengo que ir, por favor Gold.

Gold se estremeció un poco sintiendo pena por su situación, en ese momento movió las manos y una silla de ruedas apareció, con sumo cuidado la tomo en brazos y la sentó en la silla. –muy bien, solo tranquila, acabas de tener una operación hace horas, necesitas descansar.

-muy bien, solo llévame con ellos.

Gold empujo la silla rumbo a los cuneros, cuando la enfermera encargada quiso interponerse por las normas de horario, con un movimiento de manos la paralizo y siguió avanzando, al llegar ahí, Regina no pudo contener las lágrimas, sus hijos eran justo como Gold le había descrito, eran hermosos, los bebes dormían plácidamente, cuando Regina los acaricio a través del guante de la incubadora los pequeños se estremecieron un poco pero siguieron durmiendo.

-son mis hijos… nuestros hijos, son tan pequeños.

-lo son, si todo sale bien en una o dos semanas podrán estar con nosotros en casa.

-ya quiero que pase el tiempo… dime… que paso con Zelena? –cuestiono seria.

-se fue del pueblo, ignoro si sola o acompañada del ladrón, yo la iba a matar Regina, lo que hizo no lo perdonare jamás.

-que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-el ladrón me aseguro que jamás sabríamos de ella, les advertí que si la miraba de nuevo la mataría sin titubear, no me importaría nada más y lo digo enserio.

-lo se…hiciste lo correcto, gracias. –Gold se agacho y le beso la cabeza.

-cómo te sientes?

-estoy cansada, un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien.

-puedo curarte… solo esperaba que despertaras.

-me agradaría eso, quiero estar bien para los bebes. –Gold sonrió y puso sus manos sobre ella, una luz la envolvió y de pronto Regina sentía que la herida de la cesárea no estaba más, empezó a recobrar las fuerzas y se puso de pie. –gracias… por todo, por estar aquí, por lo que hiciste con Zelena y por ser el padre de mis hijos. –sin saber por qué se acercó a él y lo abrazo –nunca sentí tanto temor, como cuando pensé que perdía a nuestros hijos. –Gold le paso la mano por la espalda.

-yo estaba aterrado, me sentí impotente sin poder hacer nada. –Regina se separó de él y como si fuera algo natural le tomo la cara y le dio un tierno beso ahí frente a sus hijos.

-gracias por protegernos.

-no hay nada que agradecer, ahora volvamos al cuarto, te he curado pero necesitas descansar de todos modos. –Regina asintió con la cabeza no sin antes dar una última mirada a sus bebes.

A la mañana siguiente luego de que el doctor constatara que Regina estaba bien, dos enfermeras entraron al cuarto llevando consigo las incubadoras con sus bebes.

-los niños están bien, son muy fuertes, creo que dejaran las incubadoras antes de lo esperado –decía Whale ante la mirada emocionada de Regina –ahora solo es precaución, Regina la alimentación de los niños es muy importante, habías pensado en amamantarlos?

-yo… la verdad que no lo había pensado pero es algo que quiero hacer.

-perfecto, el que alimentes a tus hijos los hará más fuertes y su recuperación será más rápida, quieres que la enfermera te explique qué hacer?

Regina se ruborizo un poco –no… prefiero que nos dejen a solas.

-muy bien, volveremos por los niños luego.

Whale y las enfermeras salieron del cuarto dejando a Regina y a Gold a solas con los bebes.

-recuéstate –le dijo Gold- te llevare a… sabes no hemos decidido los nombres, creo que ya es hora de ir pensando en algunos para dejar de referirnos a ellos como niño o niña –sonrió entregándole a su pequeña hija.

-no... no sé qué hacer –dijo casi titubeando cuando le entrego a la bebe.

-acomódala –mientras movía a la niña en posición –justo ahí, yo solía observar a Mila.

Regina intento alimentarla sin embargo no pasaba nada –y ahora qué?

-se paciente, solo dale tiempo. –justo como lo decía Gold la niña se prendió del pecho de su madre haciéndola sonreír.

-es tan raro.

-te ves hermosa.

-gracias… supongo.

Luego de unos minutos fue el turno del pequeño varón.

Las enfermeras habían ido por los bebes sin embargo Regina ya estaba bien y eso lo pudieron constatar al verla totalmente cambiada y maquillada como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que sugirieron que les dejaran los niños en el cuarto.

Las visitas no se hicieron esperar, Henry estaba encantado con sus hermanos y Mary Margaret presionaba a Regina para elegir nombres, por la noche…

-Regina los bebes se quedaran aquí y tu estas bien, deberían ir a casa a descansar y mañana puedes venir a pasar el día con ellos –sugirió Whale.

-no quiero dejarlos –decía cabizbaja.

-Whale tiene razón, necesitas descansar.

-estoy bien.

-escucha Regina el dejar a los niños es por precaución, pero si todo sigue igual podrían incluso salir mañana por la tarde.

-solo quieres convencerme para irme.

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, tú los has visto, no necesitan oxígeno, su respiración se normalizo, han respondido muy bien.

-me estás diciendo la verdad? Podremos llevarlos a casa mañana? –cuestiono aun con dudas.

-si todo sigue igual, podrán hacerlo.

-está bien, me despediré de ellos.

Después de despedirse de los bebes Regina y Gold llegaron a la mansión.

-Regina quiero hablar contigo. – la guio a la sala.

-qué pasa? –tomo asiento.

-Zelena ya no es una amenaza… yo estaba aquí por ella, sin embargo si los niños salen mañana me gustaría seguir aquí, al menos por un tiempo… quiero estar con ellos, si está bien contigo.

Regina se conmovió ante la confesión –no necesitas decirlo, eres el padre de mis hijos, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

-gracias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer.

-muy bien… subamos a descansar, que mañana yo sé que querrás ir muy temprano.

-así es, tengo que alimentarlos muy temprano, no me perdería eso…que descanses.

-igualmente. –ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a sus cuartos.

* * *

 **Muy bien, pues seguimos con la historia! XDD gracias por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado lo sucedido con Zelena, tengo aun algo pensado para ella pero más adelante, espero que los pequeños momentos de Regina, Gold y los bebes les hayan gustado y me comenten que quisieran leer, ahora les tengo una pregunta… tengo entre manos un fic EvilCharming me encanta la trama que tengo pensada, pero…. En este fic que quiero iniciar tengo pensado que inicie con Regina y David casados y con una pequeña hija… mi pregunta es, les gustaría que el nuevo fic fuera una continuación de mi fic anterior "Recuerdos confusos" donde Cora, Rumple, Zelena, Archie, los gemelos de estos y la pequeña hija de Regina al final eran parte importante de ese fic o les gustaría que empezara de cero con nueva historia, por ende nuevos personajes? Aun no sé qué hacer, tengo dudas porque ameee la Cora y Zelena de aquel fic XDD pero también me llama mucho la atención que sean otros personajes los centrales, ustedes que opinan? Espero sus respuestas, saludos!**

 **GabyEvilRegal4Ever123:** pues espero que hayas disfrutado el capi y nooo mi intención es continuar con el fic hasta el final, es solo que el trabajo se acumula o la inspiración se va XD y respecto a los Charming me gusta ponerlos como apoyo de Regina, que los sienta como de su familia, en este capi salieron poco, pero fue porq me enfoque en Gold-Zelena y los bebes, en el próximo espero poner más interacción.

 **evazqueen:** ahaha see la Zelena de este fic es una odiosaa, al menos Gold la puso en su lugar tal vez más adelante haya algún tipo de redención de su parte aun no lo se, gracias por el review!

 **Katherine Marceline Queen:** aun no tengo los nombres de los bebes! U.u… siempre tengo problemas con eso XDD pero no lo puedo posponer mucho asi que en el próximo capi tendre los nombres, en cuanto a maléfica quería ponerla en este capi pero luego de pensarlo quise centrarme en el despertar de Regina y sus primeros momentos con los bebes, en el próximo ya habrá tiempo de interactuar con más personajes, gracias por el review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por mi desaparición, yo que siempre me quejo de los fics que dejan colgados XD pero créanme fue causa de fuerza mayor, he tenido montón de trabajo y estrés, no tenía tiempo de nadaaaaaa literalmente, pensé en postear un aviso de que no podría subir nuevos capis debido a esto, pero como comentaba a una muy buena amiga, cuando a mí me llega un mail de un fic y lo abro y resulta que no hay capi me da tanto corajeeeeee XDDDDDD hahahaa de enseriooo, que no quise hacerle eso a ustedes, pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones así que aprovechare para escribir, muchas gracias a quien recién siguió y comento el fic, gracias a** **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** **por sus lindas palabras! No las entretengo más y espero que les guste el capi!**

Tal como lo habían comentado, por la mañana muy temprano Regina se arreglaba en su cuarto, al verse al espejo no pudo evitar sonreír "soy una mama" se dijo a sí misma, no era como si no se sintiera de esa forma con Henry pero siempre tuvo algo de celos hacia Emma por haber traído al mundo a su primer hijo, ella siempre se preguntó que se sentía y ahora frente al espejo aun no podía creer que dos bebes hermosos la esperaban en el hospital, al terminar su arreglo salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de jugo, ahí la esperaba un Gold totalmente arreglado y listo para partir.

-buenos días mama –le dijo sonriendo.

-buenos días. –contesto apenada.

-estoy listo.

-solo dame un minuto y partiremos –Gold asintió con la cabeza mientras la observaba beber de su jugo.

Al llegar al hospital, todos ahí veían con asombro como la alcalde se veía radiante, totalmente arreglada y sin rastros de haber dado a luz hacía apenas dos días, Whale les informo que los bebes habían pasado buena noche, no hubo complicaciones y que solo como prevención esperarían a la tarde para darlos de alta, Regina y Gold no podían estar más sonrientes, ninguno se dio cuenta que en todo momento que hablaban con Whale, Gold la sostenía con un brazo de la cintura y con el otro le sostenía las manos para darle apoyo a la madre de sus hijos.

Luego de un par de minutos tanto Gold como Regina y los niños esperaban en el cuarto ansiosos que se llegara la hora para poder ir a casa.

-que tal Violet? –cuestiono Gold observando detenidamente a su hija mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

-perdón? –enarco las cejas extrañada.

-que tal Violet para nombre de nuestra hija, te gusta?

-me agrada… -sonrió ligeramente.

-había pensado en Helena, es un nombre fuerte digno de la sucesora de la reina… pero al verla… ella tiene cara de Violet. –le beso la cabeza a su hija.

-sabes su significado?

-niña feliz… justo como ella será.

-Violet será entonces.

-estas segura? No quiero imponerlo.

-me gusta.

-y que hay de nuestro muchacho?

Regina sostuvo a su hijo en brazos –yo había pensado en Noah, si estás de acuerdo.

-Noah… suena bien, Violet y Noah… ellos serán los niños más felices en StoryBrook.

Regina no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Gold la conmovieron, si bien creía que él estaría al pendiente de los niños, sus palabras le hicieron saber que no solo sería una obligación de padre, el realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

Luego de un par de horas el doctor Whale les dio luz verde para poder llevarse a casa a los gemelitos, el camino a la mansión fue un tanto raro para Regina, Gold había llevado una camioneta familiar con dos portabebés a bordo, Regina sentada al frente junto a Gold, constantemente volteaba hacia atrás para constatar que los bebes estuvieran bien, a todas luces parecían una familia de lo más común.

Al llegar ahí cada uno tomo a un bebe y se adentraron a la mansión, lo primero que hizo Regina fue darles un buen baño, Gold la observaba embelesado de lo bien que se las arreglaba con los pequeños, luego de darles de comer ambos bebes dormían en sus cunas, el cuarto de los gemelos había sido decorado por Regina, pero dado que eran sus primeros días ambos decidieron trasladar las cunas al cuarto de Regina para que los tuviera cerca, pero sin duda lo que sorprendió a la reina fue que al entrar con los bebes las cunas no eran las mismas que ella había elegido, las que estaban anteriormente eran sencillas de madera, las que ahora observaba eran sumamente elegantes sin duda Gold había gastado más de lo debido en ello, cuando Regina le cuestiono el solo contesto que ellos eran sus hijos y se merecían lo mejor, Regina no quiso desairarlo y solo sonrió.

Por la madrugada Regina recordó lo que ser madre significaba cuando Violet soltó en llanto para pedir de comer y despertó a su hermano, ella trataba de calmar a ambos pero con dos niños histéricos le era difícil, Gold no quería incomodar a Regina y escucho tras la puerta unos minutos, cuando noto que uno de los gemelos aun lloraba decidió tocar la puerta.

-Regina puedo entrar?

Regina se acomodó en la cama con Violet mientras se cubría con una manta ya que la estaba amamantando, no era algo que Gold no hubiera visto, sin embargo le resultaba un tanto incomodo –adelante.

En cuanto entro Gold se dirigió a Noah que aún estaba con el grito en el cielo.

-siento haberte despertado –dijo Regina apenada.

-no tienes que disculparte –tras mecerlo, Noah estaba casi dormido de nuevo. –puedo ayudar, sabes?.

-solo tengo que acostumbrarme a tener dos recién nacidos en casa y poder manejarlo.

-estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda Regina.

-lo sé, pero no quiero… –Gold la interrumpió.

-si lo hago es porque lo deseo, sé que te puede incomodar… pero yo podría quedarme aquí por las noches y ayudar con uno de los bebes mientras alimentas al otro.

La cara de Regina palideció ante la oferta, sin duda la ayuda de Gold era bien recibida pero dejarlo quedarse con ella en la recamara era demasiado, no quería confusiones de ningún tipo, sin embargo no sabía cómo decirle sin sonar ruda.

-sé que quieres estar con los niños y me alegro mucho, no pensé que fueras tan… -Regina no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

-que los quisiera?

-sé que los amas, pero nunca había visto esa parte de ti… tan amorosa supongo.

-así era con Neal, luego… paso lo que todos sabemos, no quiero perder ni un instante con ellos.

-no tienes porque, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-y las de esta recamara?... Regina solo quiero ayudar. –su voz sonaba sincera.

-no estoy acostumbrada a compartir mi recamara.

-bueno solo será unas cuantas semanas, mientras se normaliza el sueño de los niños.

Regina termino de darle de comer a Violet y la acomodo para eructar –haremos esto… puedes estar aquí, pero si yo puedo arreglármelas sola, regresaras a tu habitación, no tiene caso que arruines tu sueño si puedo hacerlo yo.

-muy bien, creo que este pequeño quiere su porción también –mientras le entregaba a un Noah que ya se estaba retorciendo esperando ser alimentado.

Lo días pasaron, los bebes recibieron toda clase de visitas y las cosas empezaban a normalizarse, Regina aun no regresaba al trabajo había pasado un mes y Gold aún seguía en su habitación, los primeros días Regina se sentía incomoda, era raro de repente abrir los ojos y tener al oscuro durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, pero después de la primera semana ya se habían acostumbrado, Regina ya sabía algunos de sus hábitos de sueño, siempre usaba una pijama de seda de pantalón y camisa en color negro, desde un inicio se había adueñado del lado derecho de la cama y en ocasiones cuando había tenido un día muy cansado solía murmurar cosas entre sueños, fue raro conocerlo tan a fondo, así como también los abrazos… la primera vez que despertó y sintió dos brazos cálidos que la rodeaban entro en pánico, al abrir los ojos ahí estaba el padre de sus hijos pacíficamente con su cara inhalando el aroma de su cabello, mientras que ella estaba recargada en su pecho, no quería hacer ningún movimiento para no despertarlo y hacer la situación más bochornosa, sin embargo observaba como Noah se movía y sin dudas pronto su llanto despertaría no solo a Gold sino a Violet, así que se armó de valor y movió la cabeza, cosa que hizo a Gold abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al principio se ruborizo pero luego lo vio como algo natural y esto era algo que se había repetido cada día, después de un mes ya era algo normal y hasta Regina se sorprendió cuando en una ocasión que Gold llego muy tarde extraño su abrazo.

Gold estaba confundido, no era normal para el tener la simpatía del pueblo, quien al ver su comportamiento con los gemelos y Regina ya era alguien estimado, incluso para los Charming aunque eran familia antes recién lo sentían como tal, la vida con Regina lo tenía conflictuado, se estaban comportando como una verdadera familia, despertaba con sus hijos, comía con Regina y se trataban casi como una pareja de casados, por las noches aunque no lo admitía esperaba con ansias sostenerla entre sus brazos, a veces mientras ella dormía le besaba la cabeza o los hombros, se preguntó hasta cuánto duraría? Ambos eran libres, que pasaría si Regina quisiera tener a alguien a su lado, estas dudas lo estaban torturando, no creyó disfrutar tanto esta vida que estaba llevando.

Al llegar a la mansión en la noche…

-hola abuelo! –saludo Henry.

-hola hijo, como va todo?

-bien, mama bajara en un momento fue a checar que los gemelos durmieran.

-muy bien… que es eso que huele delicioso?

-lasaña! –entro Regina a la cocina –en un momento les serviré la cena.

-iré a lavarme las manos. –dijo Henry pasa luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-que tal tu día? –cuestiono Regina mientras tomaba unos platos.

-fue un buen día.

-me alegro por ti –en ese momento sintió como los brazos de Gold le rodeaban la cintura y se estremeció ante el contacto.

-sabes… mañana podríamos salir a cenar – le susurró al oído- me gustaría que descansaras un momento –sus manos aún seguían en su cintura.

Regina se giró y estaban tan cerca el uno del otro –eres muy considerado, pero no creo que los bebes estén listos para salir. –estaba nerviosa pero no se alejó.

-hoy fue la abuela a la tienda y le pedí que si podría cuidar a los niños, ella dijo que cuando quisiéramos.

-no lo sé… -Gold le quito un mechón de pelo de la cara y el corazón de Regina latía cada vez más rápido.

-te lo mereces –y sin más se acercó y le coloco un tierno beso, Regina se quedó inmóvil pero luego de unos segundos respondió, al separarse –es eso un sí? –cuestiono sonriendo.

-creo que podríamos intentarlo –respondió casi apenada.

-me parece perfecto, iré a lavarme las manos –antes de salir le volvió a besar, dejando a Regina no solo confundida sino con ganas de más.

* * *

 **Bueno como hace tiempo que no escribía, me tuve que leer los 6 capis para acordarme XDDD espero que les haya gustado y pues nadaaa que aquí mi Gold ya está empezando a sentir cosas… hahaha espero que les haya gustado su tiempo con los bebes, los nombres y como la historia romántica va dando forma, les mando un abrazo!**

 **Guest:** Hay vieras que después de todo lo que paso en la serie le agarre un tanto de rencor al personaje de Robin XD pero bueno los escritores están fatal, aquí… Robin sufrirá un poco, en el buen sentido que para todo hay consecuencias.

 **Evazqueen** : hay no he quitado el dedo del renglón en ese fic! a pesar de tanto tiempo sin escribir, disfruto mucho hacerlo y tratare de retomar la idea de ese fic y continuar con este, y para Zelena tengo algo preparado no fue su final, estoy de acuerdo contigo el nacimiento de sus hijos no podía verse empañado con un asesinato, además de mostrar un Gold más blando.

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: mi querida amiga, pues todas tus respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capi, aquí quise centrarme en la bienvenida de los gemelos y la reacción de Regina y Gold, además de empezar a explorar sus sentimientos, espero que les haya gustado, aun no me leo tu fic, omg son tantos capis que me he perdido que ya quiero saber que tan avanzada va la historia de amor! Hahaha pronto me leere los capis y te dire mi opinión!

 **MotokoDraculia:** antes que nada bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y me digas que te pareció


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevooooooo! XD espero que disfruten del capi ;)**

-entonces es una cita?- cuestionaba la rubia emocionada.

-no es una cita!... es…-de pronto no sabía cómo llamarlo.

-vamos Regina, el hombre quiere una cita, no puedes negarlo.

-ayer solo hablo de que yo merecía un descanso, supongo que quiere compensarme por estar con los niños… no lo sé.

-no pasó nada más?

Regina se quedó mirándola sin decir respuesta alguna.

-y bien?

-ohh Emma te conozco tan bien que me niego a decirte.

-ohh vamos! –se quejó casi haciendo pucheros –soy tu única amiga a quien más le podrías contar?

-eso no es verdad! –respingo.

-dime de una vez que paso.

-ok… pero tienes que prometerme que esto quedara entre nosotras y no quiero que me bombardees con tus suposiciones tontas –Emma levanto la mano en señal de promesa. –muy bien… el ayer me beso, no sé por qué pero el solo lo hizo. –decía apenada.

A Emma le costaba no soltar lo primero que pensaba ya que Regina le había advertido –muy bien… sigue.

-hay algo que no te he dicho… algo privado –la rubia apenas si podía estar quieta en el sofá donde estaba sentada. –desde que trajimos a los niños… él duerme conmigo.

-Oh por dios! –grito Emma sin poder contenerse –lo siento… -susurro para no despertar a los gemelos que estaban en sus portabebés a unos metros de ahí –porque es eso? Porque duermen?... o acaso… -enarco las cejas.

-cierra la boca! –se quejó.

-oye! yo solo me preguntaba.

-el me ayuda con los niños en la madrugada, tener gemelos no es tan sencillo querida.

-te ayudaba no? Porque recuerdo que hace días me comentaste que el sueño de los bebes se había normalizado, aún sigue durmiendo contigo? –Regina trataba de desviar la mirada.

-el… si, aún sigue ahí.

-hey… -decía más calmada –porque tanto misterio? Él es el padre de tus hijos, se ha portado de maravilla contigo y con ellos, no sería raro que ambos sintieran algo por el otro.

-las cosas no son así.

-porque no?

-él es… vamos Emma tú lo conoces, dudo mucho que haya olvidado a su querida Belle… el solo está agradecido conmigo por los niños.

-yo no lo creo... pero dime algo, tu sientes algo por él?

-qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-una que quiero que me respondas.

-yo…

-buenas tardes damas –Gold hacia su entrada haciendo que Emma hiciera una mueca de frustración.

-Gold… vaya que eres oportuno.

-porque lo dices?

Regina casi la mataba con la mirada –porque casi es tiempo de que los gemelos despierten.

-ohh siempre es un placer cuidar a mis hijos. –decía el oscuro haciendo que Regina suspirara aliviada.

-bueno chicos, me alegra haber visitado a estas hermosuras –se paró del sofá y se dirigió a los niños –Regina espero que pronto te tengamos de vuelta en la alcaldía.

-aún tengo que pensar algunas cosas.

-espero que sea pronto, mi madre no es muy buena alcaldesa que digamos –guiño el ojo –nos vemos luego…Gold –dijo a modo de despedida.

-señorita Swan. –contesto mientras la rubia salía de la mansión, luego de que se retirara –que piensas de regresar al trabajo? –cuestiono sentándose cerca de Regina.

-aún son muy chicos –decía mirando a los niños. –no creo que pueda dejarlos.

-te apoyare en lo que decidas –le tomo las manos.

-gracias.

-de nada… Regina le pedí a la abuela que cuidara a los niños mañana.

-mañana? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-solo será un par de horas, estaremos comunicados con ella en todo momento.

-yo…

-vamos, anímate… no has salido de la mansión desde que los trajimos.

-está bien… tienes razón, mientras no tardemos tanto.

-solo será una cena.

Esa noche como había estado pasando día tras día, Gold durmió con Regina y como bien lo había dicho Emma el sueño de los niños se había normalizado por lo que no despertaron en toda la noche, Regina no podía dormir, mientras él lo hacía pacíficamente y abrazado a ella, Regina se preguntaba si tenía que decir algo al respecto o esperar a que el decidiera dormir en su cuarto, después de unos minutos el sueño la venció y cayo rendida abrazada del padre de sus hijos.

Al día siguiente la abuela muy puntual fue a la mansión.

-Regina… buenas tardes.

-abuela, pasa por favor.

Ambas pasaron a la sala donde los bebes estaban en su corralito.

-son hermosos –la abuela sonrió mientras los acariciaba de la cabeza.

-gracias –sonrió –tengo una lista de lo que tienes que hacer para atenderlos.

-crie a mi hija y a mi nieta, no sé si lo sabias –dijo sarcástica –no necesito de listas.

Regina giro los ojos –de igual manera la dejare aquí en la mesa.

-escucha sé que son tus tesoros… pero te aseguro que nada pasara, además crees que sería tan tonta de descuidar a los hijos del oscuro? Dios sabe que ese hombre me mataría si algo les pasara. –decía burlona.

-es solo… es la primera vez que los dejo, no está siendo fácil para mí.

-te entiendo… pero por lo que se, Gold quiere que descanses un momento así que es mejor que te vayas a arreglar que yo empezare con mi trabajo –mientras sacaba a Violet del corral.

-gracias abuela.

Regina se dirigió a su recamara y estuvo mirando su guardarropa por unos minutos, no sabía que ponerse, se suponía que era solo una cena no quería esmerarse demasiado, luego de pensarlo se decidió por un vestido azul discreto pero elegante.

Cuando llego Gold saludo a la abuela y aprovecho para estar con sus hijos un momento, al cabo de unos minutos Regina bajaba las escaleras y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, había pasado más de un mes de que había dado a luz y sin embargo no lo parecía, la morena había recobrado su figura rápidamente y aunque siempre estaba arreglada, en casa con los bebes su arreglo había sido modesto, ahora frente a él estaba la reina a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

-quiere un pañuelo? –le susurro bromeando la abuela, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y salir de su trance.

-te ves muy hermosa. –atino a decir aclarándose la garganta. –nos vamos?

-si… solo me despediré –se acercó y coloco un beso en la cabeza de sus hijos –abuela…

Justo iba hablar cuando la abuela interrumpió –todo estará bien, vayan y disfruten la noche.

-gracias.

Al llegar al restaurant todo mundo se giró al verlos entrar, no era para menos los practicantes de magia más poderosos hacían su entrada tomados de la mano.

-adelante –los guió el mesero a su mesa, para luego entregarles el menú.

-gracias –respondió Gold.

-es muy agradable aquí… he vivido por años en este pueblo y solo había ido a la cafetería de la abuela –dijo bromeando.

-su cocina es muy buena, pero quería algo diferente.

Ordenaron rápidamente y Gold hizo traer la mejor botella de la casa, no era como si se fueran a poner ebrios y menos en la condición de Regina que aun amamantaba a los niños, sin embargo quería que disfrutara de la noche, la cena estuvo llena de pláticas largas, Gold en ningún momento saco a relucir a los niños, quería que Regina se olvidara un momento de la rutina, por su parte Regina se encontró que extrañamente estaba pasando un momento muy agradable, Gold conversaba con ella, le prestaba atención a cada palabra que ella decía y hasta bromeaba en algunas cosas.

Las cosas iban marchando bien, no fue hasta que Gold levanto la mirada y observo a una pareja entrando lo que lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo, Regina pudo notarlo y al girarse discretamente noto que la pareja que hacia su entrada era la formada por Belle y al chico que llamaban Will, sin poderlo evitar ella también se sintió incomoda, no por ellos… por Gold, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia la chica y de pronto sintió que el centro de atención en la cena ya no era ella.

-creo que ya es tarde… deberíamos irnos. –decía un tanto seria.

-aún no hemos terminado el postre.

-de verdad quieres terminar tu postre?

-que quieres decir?

-nada… escucha fue muy agradable esto que hiciste, me diste un momento de paz, pero creo que será mejor regresar a casa.

-no es lo que crees.

-de que hablas?

-se lo que estás pensando… crees que estoy incomodo por ellos? –le dio una mirada a la pareja formada por Belle.

-y no es así?

-la verdad… no. –Regina le dio una sonrisa burlona –lo digo en serio.

-si… como digas, ahora podemos irnos?

-tu eres la que pareces incomoda.

-quiero ver a mis hijos eso es todo.

-muy bien… ya que no puedo convencerte, pediré la cuenta. –haciendo un ademan al mesero.

Luego de pagar, ambos se pusieron de pie, lo que sorprendió a Regina es que Gold siguió tomándola de la mano al salir.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-como se portaron mis bebes? –decía sonriéndole a la abuela.

-de maravilla… son unos ángeles, comieron y se quedaron dormidos.

-gracias abuela.

-de nada, espero que hayan pasado una noche agradable, saben que pueden llamarme cuando lo necesiten otra vez.

-gracias por todo –dijo Gold mientras la observaba partir.

Ambos subieron a la recamara y constataron que ambos bebes dormían plácidamente, Gold se metió al baño y se lavó la cara para luego ponerse su pijama habitual, Regina espero unos minutos a que saliera y enseguida hizo lo mismo, ponerse su pijama y desmaquillarse para estar lista para dormir, al salir Gold estaba sentado en la cama esperándola.

-fue una buena noche la que pasamos. –le decía mientras se recostaba.

-lo fue – rodeo la cama y se recostó en su lugar.

-la abuela hizo un gran trabajo con los niños

-lo se… no tengo ninguna queja. –para ese momento ambos estaban acostados mirándose frente a frente.

-me gustaría que se repitiera. –se acercó a ella haciendo que Regina se pusiera nerviosa.

-tal vez más adelante.

Gold sonrió y se acercó más a ella, podía notar que la reina casi temblaba de nervios lo cual le conmovió un poco –Regina… me gusta esto –de pronto le dio un beso lento que ella no pudo rechazar, poco a poco entre el beso tomaron una posición más cómoda en el que Gold casi estaba encima de ella, su mano la bajo a su cadera mientras aún se besaban, al separarse…

-qué cosa?... besarme?

-todo… y si, besarte es una de ellas. –le volvió a besar ahora haciéndolo más profundo, lo cual causo que a Regina se le escapara un pequeño gemido.

-que pretendes Gold?... –se separó de él.

-ahora mismo hacerte el amor si me lo permites.

Esto hizo que Regina sonriera ante el atrevimiento al igual que se sonrojara.

-porque?

-necesito un porque?...-Regina asintió con la cabeza –me gustas… nunca ni en mis sueños más remotos hubiera pensado estar contigo… que te convirtieras en la madre de mis hijos y todo esto… tu solo me gustas. –se acercó una vez más y le volvió a besar –necesito hablar más? –Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza –muy bien… me agrada eso, en que estábamos? –Regina lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo y tener una noche por demás apasionada.

* * *

 **Sex sex sex! HAHAHAAAAAAA hay nooo esta vez no fui tan explícita haha, bueno como podrán ver nuestra parejita va dando sus primeros pasos, aún no está definido pero ya es un gran avance, como ya les había comentado estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para escribir así que por eso subo el capi, además salgo de viaje así que allá no tendré nadita de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y me comenten qué tal va, para las que se preguntan por Robin, Zelena y demás, aun estarán en la historia al igual que Belle, en el próximo capítulo explorare más de eso y bueno como no sé cuándo exactamente suba el siguiente capi, les deseo que pasen una muy feliz navidad! Que santa les traiga muchos regalitos XDD les mando un fuerte abrazo**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** siiiiiiiiii… espero que la racha de escritura continúe! Por lo pronto dejo este capi que espero que les guste, por ciertooo pa cuando el final de tu fic? Mira que quisiera leerlo antes de irme (sin presiones) hahahaha nos estamos leyendo y cualquier crítica será muy bien recibida!

 **Evazqueen:** fíjate que tenía un tanto de miedo que fuera poco creíble el comportamiento de Gold en el fic, pero creo como bien lo has dicho que no se le ha dado la oportunidad en la serie de explorar su lado más "familiar" así que espero no decepcionarlas XD

 **Katherine Marceline Queen:** cómo pudiste leer habrá más GoldenQueen! XDD y respecto a Robin y Zelena, su historia no se acaba, aun nuestra pareja está en sus inicios por lo que hay muchas dudas que tendrán que superar y es ahí cuando entraran esos personajes y respecto a los celos…uyuyuy próximos capis y por supuesto que habrán celos hahaha, gracias por el review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok chicas vuelvo con nuevo capítulo! XDD a pesar de la demora, la cual siento… quiero terminar este fic a como dé lugar! Hahaha bueno no las hago perder tiempo y que disfruten del capi!**

Pasaron los días y en la mansión Mills las cosas por fin se asentaban, los bebes estaban por cumplir los tres meses y Regina estaba cuestionándose si ya era hora de regresar al ayuntamiento al menos un par de horas, las cosas entre ella y Gold seguían igual, un trato cordial, uno que otro beso o noche de sexo pero ninguno había tocado el tema de hasta qué punto tenían una relación, ambos solo se dejaban llevar, Gold regreso a su antigua habitación esto resulto un tanto confuso para Regina sin embargo al analizarlo coincidió que era lo mejor dado que ninguno tocaba el tema de los sentimientos para ella Gold solo había tenido encuentros casuales con ella.

Era las cuatro de la tarde cuando Regina entro a la cafetería de la abuela en busca de ella, le había encargado a Emma el cuidado de los niños por un momento ya que la situación lo ameritaba, si iba a regresar al trabajo quería el mejor cuidado para sus hijos y eso incluía a la abuela, Regina le tenía la confianza suficiente no solo para ofrecerle el trabajo sino para confiar en que con ella estarían a salvo.

-wow! Esto sí que es un milagro, donde están los bebes? –cuestiono la abuela al verla entrar.

-están con Emma… dios sabe que debo de ser breve si quiero que no pase nada. –decía con sarcasmo.

-y bien? No creo que hayas venido por comida.

-tienes razón, no he venido por eso… abuela he pensado mucho y creo que es tiempo de regresar al trabajo.

-y yo que tengo que ver con eso?... –luego de observar la mirada de Regina –ohhh ya veo… los bebes?

-exactamente, abuela solo confió en ti para su cuidado.

\- me halaga querida pero yo tengo un trabajo aquí, que pasaría con mi cafetería?

-sería un par de horas, solo hasta medio día.

-aunque… yo podría cuidarlos aquí, podría tenerlos aquí conmigo y vigilar que Rubí maneje el lugar

-estás loca? Tener dos bebes entre todas estas cosas? –señalando las parrillas.

-no es como si fuera a cocinar con ellos cargados… créeme los cuidaría con mi vida, es la única solución que encuentro.

Regina suspiro y justo cuando iba a responder el sonido de la campanilla le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio algo que la dejo en shock… Gold hacia su entrada con una Belle sonriente, al verle el semblante de ambos cambio, Gold quiso desviar la mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Regina… -asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo –que haces aquí? Donde están los bebes?

-ellos están bien… yo solo arreglo algunos asuntos.

-hola Regina –sonrió Belle –Rumple me ha mostrado algunas fotografías de los niños, son hermosos.

-gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa forzadamente –abuela, acepto tu propuesta… ya hablaremos después con más calma.

-genial! –dio un golpe en la barra con la mano con entusiasmo.

-puedo saber de qué propuesta hablas? –cuestiono Gold intrigado.

-ahora mismo no, nos vemos luego… adiós abuela –saliendo de ahí.

Regina se dirigió a la mansión y al llegar apago el auto y se quedó un momento ahí, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, no sabía porque estaba tan molesta, había visto a Gold con Belle, estaba consciente que entre ella y Gold no se había establecido ninguna relación, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse usada, había tenido sexo con Gold, se habían comportado casi como una familia y ahora al verle con su antigua novia le recordó que quizás todo había sido su imaginación, las emociones de convertirse en padre, así como las necesidades de hombre en cuanto al sexo, cerró los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y salió del auto para entrar en la mansión.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Gold platicaba de manera amena con Belle mientras degustaban una hamburguesa, luego de unos minutos la chica se excusó y se dirigió al tocador, en ese momento la abuela se acercó a la mesa con el pretexto de llenar su vaso de limonada.

-disfrutaste de la comida? –decía levantando la ceja.

-todo estuvo excelente abuela, gracias.

-si sabes que tienes una mujer y dos hijos esperándote en casa verdad?

-no veo porque es de tu incumbencia ni porque me cuestionarías eso.

-bueno si fueras observador habrías notado la mirada de nuestra alcaldesa cuando llegaron ustedes.

Gold se quedó en silencio justo para que Belle hiciera su entrada.

-que sigan disfrutando de la comida –les guiño el ojo y se apartó de ahí.

-Belle… acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente de la tienda, te importa si hablamos luego?

-por supuesto que no.

-nos vemos, fue un placer conversar contigo.

-lo mismo digo –Gold dejo dinero en la mesa y dejo a la chica aun sentada en la mesa, al salir…

-que pretendes? –cuestiono la abuela seria.

-perdón?

-que acaso no estabas con el chico ese… Will?

-las cosas entre Will y yo no funcionaron.

-y quieres volver con él? – señalando a la salida.

-con todo respeto abuela, no creo que sea algo que a usted le importe.

-demonios chica no puedes hacer eso! –levanto la voz.

-no estoy haciendo nada.

-ese hombre paso tiempo sufriendo porque tú estabas probando algo con aquel chico y ahora que se ha repuesto, que tiene una familia, no puedes venir a tratar de echarlo todo por la borda… piensa en esas dos criaturas por dios santo.

-las cosas no son como… -la abuela se apresuró a interrumpirla.

-si lo son Belle… que no lo quieras ver es otra cosa. –Belle no dijo ni una palabra y se salió del lugar furiosa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Regina ya había despedido a Emma, decidió ignorar lo que había visto en la cafetería y actuar de manera normal, no podía si quiera reprocharle a Gold, sin embargo las cosas cambiarían, esta vez no habría más abrazos o besos de por medio.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro con los bebes a unos cuantos metros de distancia completamente dormidos en sus porta bebes, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta, al levantar la vista Gold hacia su entrada al cuarto.

-hola… -decía tomando asiento.

-hola. –respondió secamente.

-que hacías en la cafetería?

-voy a regresar al trabajo Gold… la abuela acepto cuidar a los niños.

-la abuela acepto eso?

-los niños se quedaran con ella en la cafetería.

-estás loca? –dijo sobresaltado –Regina mis hijos no estarán entre comida y gente entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo.

-ya he tomado una decisión.

-sin consultarme?

-escucha… decidimos que yo me encargaría de los niños y que tu estarías presente en su vida… hemos superado ese acuerdo ya que claramente te instalaste aquí, pero las decisiones las tomo yo, mis hijos estarán bien cuidados, confió plenamente en la abuela.

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-es una lástima.

-Regina si estoy aquí es por ellos yo…-Regina lo interrumpió.

-por supuesto que es por ellos, no estoy tomando a la ligera esta decisión, podrías incluso ver a los niños en tu hora de comida.

-esto no es por lo que paso hace rato en la cafetería?

-de que hablas? –Regina se empezaba a molestar.

-sabes de lo que hablo.

-no lo sé.

-yo y Belle.

-tú y la Srita. French… que con eso?

-estas molesta por ello?

-porque tendría que estarlo? Gold tu eres el padre de mis hijos… solamente eso, no te confundas… y de echo sabes… pensándolo bien, tal vez sea hora que vuelvas a tu casa, la razón por la que estabas aquí era por Zelena, el peligro se ha ido.

-estaba aquí por mis hijos.

-para ayudarme… lo cual agradezco pero ya no necesito de tu ayuda, me las puedo arreglar a solas, puedes visitarlos cuando estén con la abuela o aquí, ellos siempre serán tus hijos, creo que te vendría bien… y a mí me vendría bien tener cierta privacidad.

Gold no dijo nada –muy bien, iré a buscar mis cosas.

-muy bien. –en cuanto salió de la sala Regina tenía un semblante de tristeza en su cara, no sabía si había sido justa con él, pero a la larga sería lo mejor, ya iba siendo hora de poner las cosas en claro.

* * *

 **Como verán no todo es miel sobre hojuelas a nuestra pareja aún le queda un largo recorrido, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y seguir leyendo, me he tardado horrores, les juro que es el trabajo! u.u y pues nada que les pareció el capi? Espero me hagan el favor de comentarme si les sigue aun interesando la historia, saludos a todos y espero publicar la próxima semana! PD. Espero que se haya subido bien el capi y disculpen si tiene un error, estoy subiéndolo desde mi celular XDDD chaooo**

 **Evazqueen:** muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, me divertí mucho en mi viaje! XD y respecto al fic ohhh el sex a pesar de que en el anterior capi lo que pinte como que se ablandaron siempre tuve pensado que sería algo que ninguno de los dos definiría no por ahora, pasaran muchas cosas antes de que estos dos se den la oportunidad XDDDD espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes sobre ello!

 **abyEvilRegal4Ever123:** avanzo… pero retrocedió nuestra pareja! Hahaha siempre tuve en mente pintarlo así, que tuvieran sex pero que no establecieran nada, así fuera más confuso para ellos y entraran los celos y demás hahaha q mala q soy XD a nuestra pareja les falta comunicación pero sin duda los celos les ayudaran! XD gracias por seguir leyendo! Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooo! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo nuevo capi! XDD espero que les siga gustando**

Así como lo había dicho, Gold salió de la mansión Mills, le sorprendió la actitud que tomo Regina, estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con su comida con Belle, sin embargo no entendía su enojo, ellos nunca tuvieron nada, simplemente como ella alguna vez lo había dicho seria solamente sexo, le dolía en el alma dejar a los gemelos, se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ellos cada vez que lo quisiera, pero decidió no confrontar a Regina y respetar su decisión.

Pasaron casi tres meses en los que Regina volvió al trabajo, al principio le resulto sumamente difícil dejar a sus hijos, aunque confiara en la abuela sentía como si los estuviera abandonando, sin embargo recordó cuando tuvo a Henry y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver a sus rutinas de trabajo, en cuanto a Gold el trato seguía siendo respetuoso, intento no estar cerca de él cuándo visitaba a los gemelos, no sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre él y Belle y no quería siquiera intentar averiguarlo, decidió simplemente alejarse.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Regina salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería de la abuela por un café, no había casi trabajo y aprovecharía para ver a los gemelos que crecían a pasos agigantados, al entrar vio una escena que la lleno tanto de risa como de sorpresa, ahí estaba Leroy con Violet en brazos y la abuela con Noah mientras hacían un ridículo baile y los gemelos se reían sin parar.

-buenos días…-dijo seria observando como inmediatamente sus caras cambiaron y detuvieron el baile.

-Regina que sorpresa, te llevaras a los gemelos? –cuestiono la abuela.

-no… pase solo por un café y quise aprovechar para verlos –le toco la mejilla a Noah –veo que se divierten.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Leroy entregándole a Regina la niña.

-no es necesario.

-tengo trabajo que hacer de todos modos –antes de salir se giró –sabes a ella le gusta el baile – Regina solo sonrió.

-no te molestaras por eso verdad? –cuestiono la abuela.

-que mi hija tenga su primer baile con el enano de la ciudad? … por supuesto que no.

-es su adoración, cada día viene y aunque no lo quiera aceptar lo hace por ella, Violet ya es muy asidua a él y este pequeño… es un malcriado que solo quiere ser consentido por la tía Ruby, no es así? –le hacía cosquillas haciendo al bebe reír.

-no le digas nada a mi niño! –grito desde el fondo Ruby

-serán unos consentidos malcriados –dijo Regina. –gracias por eso.

-no me lo agradezcas, ahora no saben nada de cómo comportarse pero ya me encargare de ser firme con ellos cuando vayan creciendo… Ruby apúrate con ese café!

-ya estoy aquí…aquí tiene señora alcaldesa.

-gracias Ruby, volveré más tarde por mis bebes, adiós niños –les beso a cada uno la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Luego de unas horas Regina fue por los bebes y se dirigió al parque con ellos, habían acordado ella y los Charming tener un pequeño picnic, apenas llego y David se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del auto los portabebés, Henry sostuvo a Violet y Regina a Noah.

-Regina! Creí que no vendrías –decía Mary Margaret.

-siento la tardanza, decidí cambiarme de ropa antes y poner a los gemelos más cómodos.

-son una belleza –decía Emma acariciando a la pequeña Violet que seguía en brazos de Henry. –y bien? A qué se debe la reunión familiar? Alguna noticia que vayan a compartir?

-ya te lo dije Emma –respondió Mary Margaret –solo quisimos tener un día relajado, no es así Regina?

\- si… entre el trabajo y los cuidados de la abuela, no he convivido mucho con ellos fuera de casa –señalo a los gemelos –el aire fresco les sentara bien.

-no hay nada entonces? … sorprendente. –se burló Emma.

Regina platicaba con Mary Margaret mientras Emma y David les hacían mimos a los gemelos y Henry cuidaba del pequeño Neal.

-entonces no sabes qué pasa? –cuestiono Mary Margaret.

-si es lo que me imagino, ni siquiera quiero saber algo de ello.

-es el padre de tus hijos.

-exacto!, lo que haga con su vida personal no debe de importarme, lo que en verdad debería de interesarme es que tenga una relación con los bebes y de eso no puedo quejarme… el los adora.

-no finjas. –la chica de pelo pixie siguió empujando en Regina.

-de que hablas?

-se lo que dices y lo que a todos les haces creer… pero en el fondo sé que te duele, vamos se sincera conmigo… no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, no conmigo.

Regina permaneció en silencio.

-lo que hizo estuvo mal, aun si no definían algo… él vivía en tu casa y mantenía esta "relación" –movió los dedos para enfatizar –contigo, aunque no hablaran de ello creo que estaba implícito dada las circunstancias… nunca pensé que Belle pudiera dejar eso pasar.

-el ratón de biblioteca finalmente saco los dientes, no es así? –trato de sonreír.

-cómo estás?... de verdad…

-no lo sé… en verdad Mary Margaret –Regina suspiro y decidió sincerarse con alguien por primera vez – sabía que nuestros encuentros eran casuales, pero se sentía como si fuéramos una familia, él se comportaba de una manera… -Regina sintió que la voz se le quebraba un poco - ahora me pregunto si fue solo mi imaginación, no estoy segura lo que siento por él, lo único que sé es que me dolió su comportamiento, a pesar de todo esperaba que las cosas siguieran como lo habíamos llevado, fue un buen tiempo –sonrió cabizbaja.

Luego de unos minutos Regina fue sorprendida por un niñito que llego eufórico a saludarla por detrás, haciendo que la alcaldesa se estremeciera del susto.

-Regina! –grito el niño abrazándola.

-ohh Roland cariño, me asustaste! –se incorporó para saludarlo apropiadamente.

-tú también vienes todos los días aquí? No te había visto! –decía sonriente.

-es la primera vez que vengo con los gemelos, de echo fue sugerencia de Mary Margaret… tú lo sabias? –le dio una mirada de reproche a su hijastra a lo que Mary Margaret solo sonrió y se unió a David para dejarlos hablar.

-mi papa y yo traemos a Rose aquí todos los días. –Regina levanto la vista y efectivamente Robín se acercaba con una niña regordeta quien a duras penas trataba de dar sus primeros pasos.

-Regina, que sorpresa. –sonrió y se acercó a ella, sosteniendo a Rose.

-hola… es muy hermosa –le toco la mejilla a la niña.

-gracias, tus gemelos no se quedan atrás… sacaron la belleza de su madre.

-gracias.

-como haz estado?

-bien… estoy bien como lo puedes notar.

-siento lo de tu y Gold, a pesar de todo deseo lo mejor para ti y tus hijos.

-las cosas siempre pasan por algo, estoy bien.

-me alegro. –de pronto la pequeña Rose se estremecía en sus brazos. –desde que intenta caminar ya no quiere estar en brazos.

-papa yo la llevo! –Roland se acercó y tomo de las manos a la niña.

-ten cuidado hijo.

Robín platico un largo rato con Regina, para sorpresa de esta la plática fue muy amena, ambos estaban absortos con cada uno de los logros de sus hijos y se la pasaron compartiéndolos.

-Regina no sé qué pasa con este niño, pero creo que quiere a su mama –decía Emma entregándole al pequeño Noah que hacia pucheros sollozando –hey Robín, hola.

-Hola Emma.

-que tienes cariño? –sostuvo al bebe que inmediatamente empezó a calmarse.

-ese es un niño muy mimado –bromeo la rubia.

-culpa a la abuela no a mí, creo que fue suficiente aire libre para ellos… será mejor que vuelva a casa.

-podemos ir caminando? –le sugirió Robín –te ayudo con la pequeña princesa, Roland estará con Rose, le pediré a David que los vigile un momento.

-mi auto está aquí.- trato de excusarse.

-ohh yo lo puedo llevar Regina, iré a dejar a Henry más tarde de todos modos. –Regina puso los ojos para que solo la rubia lo notara –muy bien, me despediré de tus padres.

Ambos hicieron su camino a la mansión Robín sostenía a una Violet sonriente, mientras que Regina llevaba a un Noah totalmente dormido.

-eres tan hermosa como tu madre pequeña princesa-mientras le besaba la mejilla, haciendo reír a la bebe. –no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso.

-creo que tu barba tiene ese efecto en ella.

-es así? –volvió a besarla y la pequeña se estremeció riendo. –es verdad! –decía riendo también –bueno puedo entenderlo tú eras de la misma forma –Regina no dijo nada y trato de cambiar el tema.

Al llegar a la mansión un Gold esperaba en la puerta, cuando los vio llegar el semblante molesto lo delato de inmediato.

-buenas tardes, estaba esperando por mis hijos.

-Gold. –inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo Robín.

-permíteme a mi hija –le quito de los brazos a Violet, cuando entraron a la mansión Gold siguió en el recibidor esperando por Regina, alcanzo a escuchar la breve platica.

-bien hemos llegado, gracias por la caminata la disfrute mucho –aun sostenía a Noah.

-siempre será un placer conversar contigo mi señora. –Regina sonrió. –qué?

-hace mucho que no me decías así.

-tal vez lo retome… tal vez podamos retomar algunas otras cosas.

-adiós Robín.

-adiós mi señora, espero verte pronto y a estas preciosuras también –le acaricio el pelo al pequeño Noah. –sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando entro a la mansión ya Gold la esperaba con muchos cuestionamientos.

-que está pasando?

-de que hablas? –Regina se dirigió a la sala, donde acostó a Noah en un corralito.

-es enserio? Tú y el ladrón de nuevo?

-eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-mis hijos están de por medio.

-Gold lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te debe de importar en lo más mínimo, justo como no me importa lo que hagas con la tuya.

-si les afecta a mis hijos, por supuesto que me importa.

-jamás y eso debes de saberlo… jamás haría algo que les afectara, por eso debes de estar tranquilo.

-muy bien… solo pase a saludar, pero al parecer tuvieron mucha diversión, Noah está dormido y esta pequeña le está haciendo compañía –mientras una Violet se recargaba en su padre somnolienta.

-ambos tuvieron mucha diversión hoy.

-me lo puedo imaginar –le entrego la niña a Regina.- hay algo que necesiten?

-sabes bien que no.

-los veré mañana de acuerdo? –Regina asintió con la cabeza –se acercó a darle un beso en la cabeza a Violet y cuando termino giro su cabeza a punto de besar a Regina, quien al darse cuenta se echó para atrás.

-que haces? –le cuestiono sumamente molesta.

-solo me despedía, lo siento la costumbre supongo.

-nosotros ya no tenemos esas costumbres desde hace un tiempo querido… y no las tendremos más, hasta mañana Gold.

Gold se quedó serio sin decir una palabra, salió de la mansión con un mal sabor de boca, ya empezaba a asimilar que quizás… tal vez quizás había cometido un error.

* * *

 **Ok que tal les parecio? XDD espero que estén contentas con el capi, un poco de celos aquí y alla y ternura al por mayor con nuestra alcalde de madre XDD esos niños se están ganando a todo el pueblo! Hahaha muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, saludos a todos!**

 **evazqueen:** ohhhhhhhhhh o.o no sabía nada acerca de los rumores esos! Ojala que no sería cagarla más con la pobre Regina, mira que hacerle pasar por tantooo y hacer tanto relajo con el asunto del alma gemela y para que se fuera u.u… esperemos que no sea verdad XD si se fuera con quien la pondría yo?...con…Charming! hahhaaaaaaaaaa no lo sé, si tuviera q ser un soltero elegiría a Jefferson! XD en fin espero que te haya gustado el capi, que sufra el Gold tantito! Hahaha saludos!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** primero que nada, muy bienvenida! Hahaha muchas gracias por leer! Y siii… yo sé que es medio raro leer GoldenQueen al principio, sobre todo porque como que lo ven más de cosa paternal, pero a mí me encantaaaaaaaa! Hahaha de que shipper eras tú? Evil queen savior? Es swan queen? y ohh siii ahora q los separe es que me gusta el drama, pero las cosas entre ellos irán de a poco, ese Gold tiene que ver lo importante que Regina es! XD espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : holaaaaaa! Lo seeeee fue demasiado el tiempo que me fui, pero ya me comprometí a terminar el fic a como de lugar! Hahaa y hay lo seeeeeee estoy poniendo a la Belle así muy bitch hahaha pero espero retratarla de otro modo más adelante y esto pues a lento pero valdrá la pena! XD saludos y espero que te haya gustado!

 **Katherine Marceline Queen:** hahahaaaaaaaaa me has hecho reír con lo de hasta de una silla hahahhaaaaaaa y pues espero que el encuentro con Robín te haya gustado, Gold se merece sufrir por nuestra reina! Hahaha prometo más celos hahaha saludos y espero que te gustara el capi!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooooooooo aquí les traigo un capi nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y quiero compartirles que cuando me ausente mucho tiempo fue porque tuve un examen muy importante que presentar para mi trabajo y que creen? Pues que rindió sus frutos porque pase! Hahaha entonces la espera valió la pena hahahaha estoy muy contenta, en fin solo quería compartirlo para que sepan que cuando no escribí fue por causas mayores XDD no las entretengo más y que disfruten del capi!**

-puedo saber en qué piensas? –cuestiono Belle a Gold al observarlo casi ido en la comida.

-qué? –la miro confundido saliendo del trance.

-haz estado muy pensativo, que te pasa? Hay algo que te preocupa?

-no es nada.

-no parece nada, vamos dime que pasa.

-mis hijos… extraño tenerlos conmigo. –finalmente se animó a decir.

-pero Regina te deja verlos no?.

-cada vez que yo lo quiera.

-entonces?

-vivía con ellos Belle, es diferente… despertar con sus llantos, risas… la comida en el comedor… -suspiro –Regina y yo nos turnábamos a los gemelos para bañarlos –sonrió recordando.

-lo que extrañas es vivir ahí… bueno dadas las circunstancias, creo que solo resta apreciar el tiempo que estés con ellos.

-no me gusta conformarme… no soy de los que se conforman. –repico.

-estás pensando volver a la mansión?... cómo? Rumple… si esto va hacia algún lado, yo no podría aceptar que vivieras con otra mujer.

-Belle querida… a que le llamas "esto"? –cuestiono confundido.

-esto… nosotros.

-nosotros somos amigos. –su voz sonó seria.

-creí que… -Justo cuando iba a continuar Gold la interrumpió.

-las cosas han cambiado, ahora yo tengo dos hijos…quiero recuperar eso, mi familia.

-a Regina? –cuestiono incrédula.

-porque no?... quizás.

-y que han sido estos tres meses de salidas? Te estabas burlando de mí? –esta vez cuestiono molesta.

-nunca hablamos de nada que no fueran cosas banales Belle… vamos, tu sabes que vivía con Regina.

-pensé que solo la respetabas como madre de tus hijos.

-bueno ciertamente esos hijos no se hicieron solos.- dijo sarcástico.

-querías vengarte de mí no es así? –esta vez alzo la voz, haciendo que todos en la cafetería de la abuela se giraran a verlos.

-nunca… me dolió que te fueras de mi lado, eso no puedo negarlo, pero lo supere… creí que habíamos quedado como amigos, en ningún momento hubo otra cosa, lamento que lo creyeras.

-eres un desgraciado Rumple! –grito para luego salir de ahí furiosa.

-parecen que las cosas no salieron nada bien. –se acercó la abuela y para su sorpresa se sentó en el asiento vacío en el que había estado Belle.

-la chica esta confundida.

-y tú?

-yo quiero la cuenta. –dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Rubí la cuenta! –grito la abuela –me alegro por eso –volvió al oscuro.

-de que hablas?

-lo tuyo con esa joven, lo que sea que hayan tenido, me alegra que se terminara.

-no tuvimos nada.

-entonces me alegra más… que esperas?

-que espero de qué?

-enserio tengo que decirlo? –rodo los ojos –tienes esos hermosos hijos a quienes ya amo como si fueran míos y ellos tienen a una de las mejores madres que yo haya conocido… que estas esperando?

-las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Regina vale mucho Rumple… no tardara mucho para que alguien quiera apreciar eso.

-pues no tendrás que esperar, al parecer ya volvió con el ladrón.

-y de quien es la culpa? No creerás que estaría sola cuando tú te paseabas con Belle en sus narices.

-aquí está la cuenta –interrumpió Rubí, al dejar la cuenta en la mesa la abuela le dio una mirada para que se retirara.

Gold saco unos billetes y los dejo en la mesa –aprecio lo que haces por mis hijos, pero Regina y yo somos aparte.

-eres el oscuro…algo debes de tener para que esa mujer se haya fijado en ti y te dejase entrar en su vida, recupera eso…recupera a tu familia.

-porque te importa?

-me encantan los gemelos y aprecio a Regina…te apreciaba a ti de padre de los gemelos, supongo que me gustaría verlos felices. –la abuela tomo los billetes y se fue de ahí dejando a Gold pensativo.

La plática con la abuela y Belle lo dejo confundido, quería estar con sus hijos de eso no cabía duda, pero estar con Regina? Sus relaciones siempre habían salido mal, nunca fue un hombre estable y temía arruinar la cordialidad que existía entre él y Regina, la imagen de Robín se hizo presente en su cabeza, recordó los celos que sintió al verlo junto a ella, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer con la que había estado durmiendo meses, se preguntó si en verdad podría funcionar eso, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía pero era lo más cercano al amor, decidió ir y descubrirlo por lo que se dirigió a la mansión.

Luego de unos minutos llego a la mansión, no sabía que es lo que le diría a Regina así que toco el timbre con nervios, luego de unos minutos una Regina un tanto ataviada le abrió la puerta.

-Gold? Que haces aquí? –la alcaldesa llevaba un vestido corto negro, maquillaje impecable, se veía hermosa.

-vengo a ver a mis hijos y a hablar contigo, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

-no es eso… pasa. –permitiéndole la entrada. –lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, estaba cambiando a los gemelos.

-van a algún lado? –cuestiono al notar a Noah en el corralito esperando y vestido para una ocasión especial.

-es el cumpleaños de Neal –la cara de sorpresa le hizo especificar –el hijo de los Charming.

-ohh… es verdad, no lo recordaba.

-podrías ayudarme viendo a Noah? Ya está listo… solo tengo que terminar con Violet.

-por supuesto. –se acercó al corralito y saco a su hijo de ahí para jugar con él.

Luego de unos minutos bajo Regina con una Violet por demás adorable, la niña llevaba un vestido lila con un listón rosa en la cintura, los diminutos zapatitos eran del color del vestido y llevaba una diadema que combinaba con el listón.

-mi princesa se ve hermosa –dijo Gold al observarla.

-y que me dices de este guapo chico –dirigiendo la mirada a Noah.

-no se queda atrás. –dijo sonriendo.

-de que querías hablar?

-creo que será mejor hablar más tarde, debí de haber avisado antes de venir.

Regina solo le dio una leve sonrisa, justo cuando Gold le iba a entregar a Noah él bebe empezó a hacer pucheros y a estirar los brazos hacia su padre.

-no me hagas esto Noah… -decía Regina forzando una risa, acomodo en el portabebe a una Violet ajena al berrinche y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Noah, sin embargo ahora el niño había estallado en llanto y ya tenía la cara rojiza del esfuerzo, al notar esto Gold lo tomo en brazos nuevamente y lo meció un poco calmándolo. –hoy estas de humor no es así jovencito? –decía Regina un tanto incomoda con la situación.

-nunca lo había visto así.

-supongo que extraña a su padre.

-puedo llevarlos, seguramente se calmara al llegar ahí.

-estas seguro?

-por supuesto.

Así lo hicieron, ambos se fueron en el auto con los bebes a bordo, al llegar a casa de los Charming una Mary Margaret muy sorprendida al verlos juntos les abrió la puerta.

-Regina!...y Gold, hola … mira que hermosa princesa –enseguida tomo a Violet -pasen por favor. –Gold llevaba a Noah en brazos.

-no es necesario yo me retiro, toma –entregándole al bebe que ya se había calmado.

-por supuesto que no! Tú también eres parte de la familia, pasa… no sé qué le paso a David le pedí que te avisara.

\- y lo hizo… hace días, olvide que era hoy.

-bueno ya estás aquí, pasa por favor…no te perderás la primera fiesta infantil a la que asisten tus hijos verdad?

Al ver que dudaba Regina intervino – sería bueno una mano extra con los niños.

-muy bien. –paso al departamento.

La fiesta de Neal paso sin contratiempos, era una pequeña reunión familiar y solo los amigos más cercanos los acompañaron, entre ellos la abuela y Ruby si como los enanos, habían instalado una gran mesa, Mary Margaret se la paso cocinando todo el día, la abuela se comprometió a llevar el pastel, luego de un par de horas, un Gold receloso observaba de lejos como el enano gruñón traía cargada a Violet haciéndole mimos.

-celoso? –dijo Regina acercándose a él y entregándole una copa de vino.

-con una hija así debo acostumbrarme…solo que no pensé que fuera tan pronto. –esto hizo sonreír a Regina.

-tu hija lo adora.

-lo estoy viendo.

-me dirás de que querías hablar conmigo? –cuestiono curiosa.

-antes de empezar contéstame…tú y el ladrón, han vuelto?

-que tiene eso que ver?

-solo necesito saber.

-no… no hemos vuelto, y bien?

-Regina…quiero volver a la mansión. –Regina casi escupe el vino que traía en la boca.

-perdón?

-quiero volver.

-no creo que a Belle le haga mucha gracia que siquiera pienses eso.

-aunque no lo creas, entre ella y yo no volvió a pasar nada, somos…bueno éramos amigos.

-si claro… -resoplo burlona.

-no tengo por qué mentirte.

-Gold…estuviste con ella estos meses.

-Salí con ella, platicamos, comimos juntos…eso es todo, no tuvimos nada que ver.

-incluso si eso fuera cierto… no puedes solo volver a vivir con nosotros, llegara un momento en el que quieras tener a alguien, lo mismo pasara conmigo, haz visto a Noah como se puso el día de hoy, no quiero lastimarlos acostumbrándose a tu presencia para que después te marches.

-y que pasa si no me marcho?

-lo siento querido pero yo no aprobare que vivas con nosotros mientras sostienes alguna relación, eso no está bien, será igual de confuso para ellos y yo también tengo derecho estar con alguien.

-entonces tal vez deba de hacer algo al respecto, no crees?

-de que hablas?

-esa persona podría ser yo Regina, podríamos intentarlo. –esta vez Regina dejo caer la copa haciendo que todos se giraran a observarlos.

* * *

 **Que tal? Gold haciendo un avance? Que creen que contestara nuestra reina? Y ese Noah es un consentido! Hahahaha tremendo berrinche verdad? Hahaha espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios serán muy apreciados! XD**

 **evazqueen:** me alegro que te guste la interacción de la abuela, Ruby y demás, awww así quisiera que a poyaran a mi Regina en la serie u.u… y viene una tía para los gemelos y no me refiero a Zelena hahaha será una sorpresa…creo XDD gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te haya gustado, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : pues ya Belle se enteró que Gold solo la veía como una amiga hahaha ya veremos que decide nuestra alcalde y siii me gusta poner a todos a convivir un poco como el picnic y ahora la fiesta, que se vea una relación de familia, eso me gustaría que pasara en la serie u.u que pusieran más a Regina conviviendo con los demás XD espero que te haya gustado el capi!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** ya lo está descubriendo! Hahahaha no soy de hacerla mucho de emoción pero si soy de hacer las cosas lentas, creo que aún les falta hablar y discutir a fondo la propuesta de Gold y sus sentimientos XDD Aww verdad que si? Regina queda con todos! Hhahaha yo soy fiel del Outlaw Queen pero me encanta el Evil Charming, el Hocked Queen como que se me hace tipo de un acoston hahaha pero con todos queda, vamos hasta andaba escribiendo un fic de Neal y Regina hahaha con eso te digo todo XDD

 **aresoutlaw:** antes que nada muy bienvenida! XD me alegra que estés interesada en la historia y que te guste, yo soy fiel del Outlaw Queen, pero aquí entre nos el Golden Queen y el Evil Charming es mi placer secreto…como ya lo habrás podido notar hahaha me encantan y como hay mucho fic OQ y casi nadaaaaa del Golden Queen pues decidí escribirlo XDD espero que sigas leyendo y comentándome que te pareció el capi, saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Eaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaa nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste! :)**

-Regina estas bien? –cuestiono Mary Margaret al notar el exabrupto.

-si… lo siento, que torpe soy. –trato de sonreír para evitar más miradas.

-deja eso –al notar que la reina se agachaba a levantar el desorden –yo me encargo –dijo David inmediatamente.

-gracias- respondió apenada.

Luego de unos minutos en los que todos se olvidaron del incidente, el oscuro aun esperaba una respuesta.

-parece que te tomo por sorpresa mi propuesta. –trato de bromear con ella, aún seguían apartados de la multitud.

-no puedes soltar algo así como así Gold. –Regina se veía verdaderamente mortificada.

-me gusta ser directo.

-escucha… lo siento pero yo no podría aceptar eso, no forzare una relación solo porque quieras estar cerca de los niños, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mi… al final acabaríamos odiándonos.

-quien dijo que solo es por los niños? –la tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que Regina se pusiera nerviosa.

\- acaso no es obvio? –se soltó de su agarre.

-Regina no te diré que te amo… porque eso sí sería mentirte, pero estoy abierto a intentar algo serio, algo formal contigo… te lo he dicho antes me gustas… y mucho, creo que podríamos funcionar como pareja, no es solo por los niños… no niego que sea una de mis motivaciones, pero me gustas como mujer…creí que era obvio después de pasar las noches juntos.

-creo que el pasearte con el ratón de biblioteca me envió señales confusas.

-lo siento Regina, quise mucho a Belle… la ame, lo acepto… pero eso es parte de mi pasado, ahora solo la veo como una vieja amiga, te juro por mis hijos que no hubo nada entre nosotros en estos meses.

-Gold… esto es muy sorpresivo, no puedes culparme de tener dudas.

-respóndeme una pregunta… que sientes por mí? –la cara de Regina casi se puso roja.

-por favor… que clase de pregunta es esa.

-vamos se sincera conmigo… yo lo he sido, creeré cada palabra tuya, vamos se sincera conmigo y contigo.

Regina exhalo tratando de calmar los nervios y decidió decirle la verdad –yo… disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos, parecíamos una familia.

-la pasamos bien no es así? –trato de bromear.

-si…me gustaba lo que teníamos, luego te fuiste con Belle y me quedo claro que solo había sido sexo lo que había entre nosotros.

-no lo era Regina y si me fui fue porque tú me lo pediste, no quise presionarte, lamento la confusión con Belle, debí de haber aclarado eso… pero para serte sincero también estaba confundido acerca de lo que sentía por ti.

-y ahora?... ya no lo estás?

-no… no lo estoy, quiero intentarlo, por mi…por ti.

-no lo sé… -decía dudosa.

-escucha, comprendo tus dudas y las acepto… no te presionare para mudarme a la mansión, pero me gustaría verte…no solo como la madre de mis hijos, quisiera salir contigo, con el tiempo decidiremos qué hacer, que te parece? –Regina aun lo miraba confundida –estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo?…sin ningún compromiso de por medio, seria empezar de cero. –para ese momento ya la tenía tomada de ambas manos esperando una respuesta.

-me gustaría intentarlo. –Gold sonrió y se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios, el beso fue lento y Regina disfruto cada instante, al notar un silencio extraño se separaron de inmediato notando todos los ojos de los presentes fijos en ellos y cada uno de los invitados con una sonrisa boba en los labios. –qué? –cuestiono de mala gana.

\- muy bien, continuemos con la fiesta –dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa que apenas podía con ella, los presentes hicieron lo mismo tratando de darles privacidad.

-creí que iríamos lento –dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño.

-no pude evitarlo…lo extrañe.

Regina sonrió un tanto apenada –yo también.

-creo que continuaremos con nuestra platica en otro lugar es hora de volver a la fiesta.

-estoy de acuerdo.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal, luego de la cena Regina llegaba a la mansión con Gold acompañándola, los gemelos iban prácticamente dormidos, Regina le invito a pasar y le pidió que esperara en la sala, luego de preparar a los gemelos para dormir, bajo un tanto nerviosa para reunirse con su nueva pareja.

-cayeron rendidos –dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-fue demasiado para ellos…aunque debo decir que se portaron excelente.

-para ser su primera fiesta, lo hicieron. –se sentó a su lado, Gold se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-te extrañe –casi le susurró al oído.

-nosotros también te extrañamos.

Gold le tomo la cara con las manos y la beso profundizando en ello, haciéndola suspirar.

-mírate…hace unos meses que tuviste a nuestros hijos y estas más guapa que nunca.

Regina se sonrojo ante el comentario –si estas tratando de meterte en mi cama, siento decepcionarte… no lo hago en la primera cita...de echo esta no es una cita.

-bueno por como tuvimos a nuestros hijos…

-cierra la boca! –le dio un codazo –estaba muy ebria. –trato de excusarse.

-y estoy muy agradecido por ello… si no lo hubiéramos estado no estaría hoy contigo. –le volvió a besar.

-te das cuenta… hemos pasado años tratándonos y nunca paso nada.

-necesitábamos el alcohol querida.

-gracias a dios por esa noche, ahora tenemos dos hermosos hijos. –ahora ella le beso.

-estas segura que no puedo subir a tu habitación?

-no señor… de echo creo que es hora de irte.

-me estas corriendo?

-ya es tarde.

-lo se… solo bromeaba, en cuanto a nuestra cita… que te parece el sábado en la noche?

-me parece perfecto.

-buenas noches Regina –le dio un beso apasionado.

-buenas noches –Gold se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, Regina solo suspiro cuando lo vio partir, tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle que se quedara pero si iban a intentarlo lo harían de la forma correcta, sin apresurarse.

A la mañana siguiente Regina llegaba a la cafetería a dejar a los gemelos ya la esperaba una abuela por demás ansiosa.

-buenos días Regina! Como estas? –le dio una mirada picara.

-estoy bien.

-y bien? Vas a contarme?

-no sé de qué hablas. –desvió la mirada.

-vamos todos vimos ese beso, debo decir que Gold se tenía muy escondida esa faceta, tan apasionado –decía con una risa, haciendo rodar los ojos a la alcaldesa.

-no hay nada que contar.

-sabes que me enterare de todas formas.

-ok! –dijo de mala gana –nosotros… vamos a intentarlo.

-eso! –la abuela casi da un grito –me alegro mucho por ustedes y más por estas preciosuras –le tomo la mejilla al pequeño Noah.

-solo veremos qué pasa… no queremos apresurarnos.

-querida tienen hijos juntos, no hay muchas sorpresas de por medio.-le guiño un ojo.

-abuela eres terrible –le decía Rubí que había escuchado la plática.

-solo bromeaba, se a lo que te refieres… estoy de acuerdo que es lo mejor.

-si…es por eso que necesito de tus servicios… este sábado? –cuestionaba apenada.

-ya sabía yo… tienes suerte que ame estos niños, ahí estaré.

-gracias abuela. –Regina les beso la cabeza a sus bebes –los veo en la tarde niños. –se despidió de ellos para salir rumbo al trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficina le sorprendió observar un arreglo de flores en su escritorio, inmediatamente tomo la tarjeta que venía con él y la leyó sonriendo, era de Gold…sin dudas el hombre se estaba esforzando, mientras sonreía observando la tarjeta sintió una fuerza extraña detrás de ella, inmediatamente convoco una bola de fuego, al girarse…

-alto ahí o te incinero! –dijo más provocativa que amenazante.

-Mal! –sonrió y se acercó a su amiga para fundirse en un abrazo. –volviste!

-bueno, no podía estar fuera por mucho tiempo.

-siéntate –la guio al sofá. –cómo has estado?

-no tan bien como tu… supe por ahí que ya eres madre.

-lo soy –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-y donde está la criatura? Y más importante aún…quien es el padre?

-bueno a decir verdad son dos… son gemelos –decía orgullosa –y el padre de mis hijos es…Gold.

-Gold? Estas hablando del oscuro? –decía con los ojos sumamente abiertos de la sorpresa.

-el mismo.

-tu no pierdes el tiempo no es así? Como paso eso?

-tengo tantas cosas que contarte amiga y también tú tienes que decirme muchas cosas… como esta Lily?

-genial! Consiguió un trabajo excelente, tiene un novio que la ama… las cosas han ido muy bien… quise alejarme un poco para darle su espacio y ponerme al tanto con mis amistades…eso se reduce a ti –dijo sarcástica- imagino que esas flores son de Rumple verdad?

-sí.

-wow! Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-creo que ni nosotros mismos.

-a qué hora sales de este agujero? Necesito conocer a esos niños ya! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-sabes qué? soy la alcaldesa…por hoy me tomare el día libre.

-así se habla!

Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses.

* * *

 **Y bien? Que les parecio el capi? Gold tiene su oportunidad, esperemos que la aproveche, aunque eso si, bien que se dieron sus besotes! hahahhaa y llego la dragona al pueblo! Hahaha espero que les agrade que haya incluido a Maléfica en la historia, que pasara en la cita? Se podrán contener? XDDD aún faltan las demás reacciones ante el nuevo romance! XD gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **evazqueen:** me paso lo mismo, siempre como que me dio curiosidad la relación en la serie Regina-Gold pero luego me gusto y hay uno que otro fic muy bueno y me encanto la pareja! Hahahhaa la verdad nunca he shippeado ni me ha llamado la atención Gold con Belle así que leer Golden Queen fue muy interesante XDD te gusto la llegada de Maléfica? Es la nueva tía que tenía pensado XDD gracias por leer!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir el fic *.* y pues andaaa que ya se animó nuestra pareja! Hahahaa no los quiero poner muy melosos pero sí que se vea que Gold hace su esfuerzo! XDD espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** pues que dijo que siiiiiii hahaha aunque con sus restricciones, esperemos que vaya a la cita flojita y cooperando hahahhaa gracias por el review y espero que me cuentes que te pareció el capi, se aceptan sugerencias! XDD saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooooooooo chicas! Nuevo capi XDD disculpen la espera pero las compenso con un capi un poco más largo XDD espero que les guste!**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando las risas y cotilleos se hicieron presentes al sonar la puerta de la cafetería, la abuela yacía sentada en una de las sillas alimentando a una Violet quien hacía gestos ante la papilla, Rubí tenía en brazos a un Noah por demás despierto cuando fueron alertados de la presencia de las mujeres.

-Regina que no casi te acabas de ir? –cuestiono la abuela.

-me tome el día libre para ponerme al tanto con mi vieja amiga. –casi susurro esperando que Violet no notara su presencia.

-podríamos haberlo dejado en amiga –fingió enojo Maléfica.

-Rubí querida podrías darme a Noah quiero presentarle a mis hijos a su tía.

Rubí sonriente le paso al bebe –algo que se les antoje tomar?

-un café estaría bien para ambas o quieres algo más Mal?

-con eso estoy bien –cuando Rubí se marchó –así que este guapo jovencito es mi sobrino?

-así es… él es Noah –decía orgullosa.

-es guapísimo, cuando me dijiste que Rumple era el padre de tus hijos estaba preocupada.

-oye! – respingo.

-solo bromeaba! –dijo riendo –esta hermoso Regina –le quito de los brazos al niño y para su sorpresa Noah se dedicó a jugar con su collar.

-aquella que hace muecas es mi princesa –señalando a Violet. –no quiero distraerla porque sé que no querrá seguir comiendo si me ve.

-así que la abuela es su niñera.

-es más que eso, ella los quiere como si fueran sus propios nietos.

-al menos conocerán a una abuela, te has preguntado lo que Cora hubiera reaccionado si estuviera viva?

-mucho… sobre todo cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, las cosas pudieron arreglarse con ella al final, quiero pensar que estaría feliz por mí.

-las cosas suceden por una razón Regina, yo misma me preguntaba como hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera criado a Lily pero no vale la pena torturarme con eso, Lily ahora está en mi vida más feliz que nunca…y eso es lo que vale la pena.

-eso es muy cierto amiga y no quiero romper el momento pero conozco a mi hijo y si lo sigues dejando ese collar no existirá más.

-mi sobrino puede hacer lo que quiera.

-una más que me los consentirá.

-y deja que tenga en brazos a esa niña, que te parecería una tiara con cuernos para ella?

Regina casi se carcajeo haciendo que Violet se girara a verla.

-ohh genial señoras –se quejó la abuela.

La pequeña Violet extendía los brazos en dirección a su madre hasta que paso algo que dejo boquiabiertos a los presentes –ma ma! –grito la pequeña.

-me acaba de llamar mama? – cuestionaba emocionada acercándose a cargar a la niña.

-la señorita Violet a dicho su primera palabra –decía sonriente la abuela.

-vuelve a decirlo cariño, vamos ma-maaaaaa –intentaba motivar a la niña quien solo sonreía.

-no la presiones ella la dirá nuevamente.

-tienes razón abuela, espero escuchar a Noah pronto.

Luego del alboroto Regina regreso a la mesa con Violet.

-hola dulzura –Mal le acaricio la mejilla –Regina esta niña es una mini tú.

-lo es verdad?

-parece que la sacaron del molde.

-dime Mal donde te quedaras?

-estaba pensando en rentar un cuarto de la abuela.

-porque no vienes a la mansión?

-estas segura? No habrá problemas con Rumple por eso?

-él no vive conmigo.

-pensé que habías dicho que estaban juntos. –dijo confundida.

-y es así, lo estamos intentando por eso queremos hacer bien las cosas y no apresurarnos.

-siendo así, no veo ningún problema, me quedo contigo!

-estaremos encantados de tener a al tía Mal verdad? –haciéndole cariños a Violet.

-si nuestros viejos enemigos nos vieran, éramos las más peligrosas brujas del reino y ahora nos derretimos con nuestros hijos.

-oye!... seguimos siendo las más peligrosas brujas.

-tienes toda la razón! Chocaría copas pero solo haz ordenado café.

-como la aburrida madre que soy –ambas rieron ante eso.

Maléfica se pasó los días con Regina, a la reina le cayó bien la visita, necesitaba alguien que la conociera del todo, hablaron de la familia, de su pasado, sus amores, Regina se desahogó con ella en todos los sentidos.

Al llegar el sábado el oscuro toco la puerta emocionado, sin embargo le sorprendió quien la abrió.

-Rumple… -dijo seria Mal.

-Maléfica, no sabía que estabas en el pueblo.

-estoy de visita unos días, me he estado quedando aquí.

-no lo sabía… –ante el silencio incomodo –y bien? Me dejaras entrar?

-adelante, avisare a Regina.

Gold se adentró en la mansión y espero paciente en la sala.

-en un momento baja –siguió seria dándole una mirada sospechosa a Gold –me sorprendió mucho saber que eras el padre de los gemelos. –camino lentamente hasta sentarse en el sofá frente a él y convoco una copa de vino.

\- cosas que pasan querida.

-de verdad la quieres?

-a que viene eso?

-a que es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta que sufra.

-bueno pues agradezco el que la madre de mis hijos cuente con tan buena amiga pero creo que ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-eres el oscuro pero tú también sabes quién soy yo… no tientes tu suerte.

Gold resoplo divertido –se de lo que eres capaz y pierde cuidado tengo las mejores intenciones con Regina.

-eso espero.

Justo en ese momento la abuela interrumpió la plática con Violet en brazos –Regina me dijo que tal vez su padre quisiera saludar a esta princesa.

-por supuesto que si –sonrió Gold para luego sostener a la niña.

-iré por Noah. – la abuela se retiró de la sala.

-ella es hermosa. –dijo Mal observando a la niña.

-lo es… se parece a su madre.

-gracias a dios por ello. –mientras le dio un sorbo al vino, Gold frunció el ceño.

-estoy lista! –interrumpió Regina con la abuela tras de ella.

-maa- maa –grito la niña a su madre, cosa que hizo que Gold se sorprendiera.

-ella te llamo mama! –sonreía como un padre orgulloso.

-ella ha estado diciéndolo desde hace días. –comento Regina.

-me pregunto cuando dirá papa… tal vez sea mi hombrecito –acariciando la mejilla de Noah – el primero que me diga papa.

-yo sé que pronto ambos lo harán, nos vamos?

-por supuesto –Gold beso la cabeza de ambos gemelos y se acercó a Mal para darle a Violet.

-recuerda lo que te dije –le susurró al oído a Gold.

-lo haré querida, cuida a mis hijos.

-ni siquiera tienes que decirlo.

Al salir de ahí la abuela le dio una mirada a la rubia.

-él la quiere, aun no se ha dado cuenta pero la quiere.

-más vale que si… de lo contrario tendrá problemas conmigo. –la abuela sonrió.

-es bueno que ella tenga amigas como tú que la protejan, nunca habla de ello pero hay veces que se siente sola, los bebes le han ayudado mucho.

-son hermosos mis sobrinos.

-te quedarás por un tiempo aquí?

-no mucho… tengo una hija.

-pero ella es adulta, sería bueno que así como Regina tú también dedicaras tiempo para ti misma.

-pfff –resoplo-para mí no hay segundas oportunidades abuela.

-oye! mira a tu amiga, era la reina malvada, temida por todos, amo a un hombre y luego su hermana hizo lo que hizo y ahora es feliz con dos bebes y estoy segura un futuro marido.

-aún está viva?

-quien?

-Zelena.

-supongo que si… Gold la desterró, imagino que regreso a NY.

-cuando me vaya de aquí haré una parada en NY… eso no se quedara así.

-salúdala de mi parte –le guiño el ojo.

-lo haré!

Mientras tanto en un restaurante por demás elegante.

-te ves hermosa. –Gold le tomo la mano mientras esperaban la comida.

-gracias, tú no te ves nada mal.

-la dragona no está de acuerdo contigo.

-la dragona? Ohhh no le digas así! –le dio un manotazo –es mi mejor amiga.

-lo se…me alegro que tengas alguien así de leal junto a ti.

-sí, ambas hemos pasado por mucho, me gustaría que ella encontrara un hombre que la haga feliz.

-o un dragón.

-cierra la boca!

Gold sonrió. –me gusta verte así riendo, hace que te veas mil veces más hermosa.

La cena transcurrió entre platicas de bebes, como había sido su semana y ya haciendo planes para una nueva cita, al salir del restaurante la pareja camino con las manos entrelazadas.

-te gustaría caminar a casa? –Regina le echó un vistazo a sus zapatos –siempre podemos conjurarnos hasta la mansión.

-qué suerte que seamos practicantes de magia. –le tomó del brazo para empezar la caminata.

-disfrutaste la cena?

-lo hice… hace mucho que no me sentía así… tan cómoda, se sintió muy bien.

-así será de ahora en adelante, solo que en unos años tendremos dos diablillos acompañándonos.

-ja! –Regina sonrió –no puedo imaginar cómo serán de grandes, me gustaría que se quedaran así por siempre.

-bueno hay un conjuro que… -Regina no lo dejo terminar cuando le pego en el brazo –oye! te estas volviendo muy violenta, soy el oscuro lo sabes?

-para mí solo eres Gold… el padre de mis hijos.

-solo eso? –enarco las cejas.

-bueno y algo más.

Gold la detuvo y tomándola por los brazos la miro de frente – y que más seria eso?

-algo que está empezando a sentirse muy bien.

Gold sonrió y le tomo la cara con las manos para luego besarla, Regina suspiro entre el beso y lo atrajo hacia ella dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-estas segura que quieres ir a la mansión? No te apetece ir primero a mi casa?...para estar más cómodos… -le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Regina sonrió.

-porque no… solo serán unos minutos verdad?

-ohh pero valdrán mucho la pena –sonrió para mover las manos y desaparecer de ahí.

* * *

 **Y bien? Que les pareció? XD sé que las deje en ascuas con lo que pasara después XD pero quería que se viera más de la amistad de Regina con Mal, ademassss estoy ideando una pareja para nuestra dragona, ella lo merece! Hahaha ya tengo a alguien en mente, pero a ustedes quien les gustaría que estuviera con Mal? Espero sus respuestas! Y nuestra parejitaa esta como noviecitoss q bellos hahaha espero que estos pequeños avances en su relación les guste, saludos a todos y gracia por seguir leyendo**

 **evazqueen** : pues bueno no mostré mucho de la cita, pero en el siguiente capi será más hot el asunto hahahhaa y que bueno que te guste la llegada de Mal! A mí también me encanta el personaje, lástima que en la serie no la hayan aprovechado, me hubiera gustado ver más de ella, y tú a quien le pondrías de pareja? XD saludos y espero que hayas encontrado más fics que leer!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** y pues ahí lo tienes! Que te pareció? Quise que fuera más de amistad y momento con los gemelos, pero el prox prometo rating M hahahaaaaaaaaaaa # Oknot…o quien sabe hahahah estoy pidiendo opinión porque tengo en mente que mal encuentre el amor de nuevo y tengo un personaje pero me gustaría más ideas, tú con quien la pondrías?

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** hay pues espero que este capi te haya gustado, mostré un poco más de mi Mal así protectora con nuestra reina hahahha que Gold vea que tiene que andar con cuidado, el próximo capi será más de romance, espero tu opinión también sobre a quién pondría con mal de pareja, la dragona necesita más de una razón para quedarse en el pueblo! Hahaha saludos y gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooooooooo chicas! Nuevo capi XDD disculpen nuevamente la espera, tuve mucho trabajo y mi mascota se enfermó u.u… pero bueno espero que con el capi se sientan recompensadas, no las entretengo y que disfruten del capi!**

Regina y Gold aparecieron en la casa del oscuro apenas este chasqueo los dedos, Gold no perdió oportunidad y la empezó a besar, entre pasos torpes la recostó en el sofá de la sala, Regina solo suspiraba mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

-solo serán unos minutos verdad? –dijo entre besos Regina.

-shhh –la callo con un beso profundo que la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, cuando la mano de Gold se deslizo por su pierna y se acercó a su muslo Regina lo aparto poniendo sus manos en el pecho. –qué pasa?

-no sé si es muy pronto, no quiero que lo arruinemos por apresurarnos.

-me gustas.

-y tú también a mí.

-entonces cual es el problema?

-ese fue nuestro error, recuerdas? Lo hicimos solo porque nos gustábamos. –Gold se incorporó en el sofá –lo siento.

-no… tienes razón.

-no estas molesto?

-bueno feliz no estoy, pero entiendo lo que acabas de decir, yo quiero que esto funcione Regina y si tenemos que esperar lo haremos.

-gracias. – vio el ceño fruncido que no podía quitar Gold –ahora cambia esa cara – le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un beso lento. –mejor?

-no lo sé… -sonrió burlón.

Regina lo volvió a besar esta vez profundizando el beso introduciendo su lengua –y ahora?

-ok creo que estoy bien.

\- me alegro, ahora vamos a casa?

-vamos. –con un movimiento de manos aparecieron en la mansión.

Al caminar a la puerta –gracias por la cena.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, seria yo el que debe darte las gracias… por esta oportunidad que te aseguro no desaprovechare.

-yo sé que no – se acercó y le beso –hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana cariño.

Regina casi entro a la mansión suspirando, le había sido muy difícil negarse a tener relaciones pero si se dejaban llevar estaba segura que cometerían los mismo errores del pasado, al menos le daría unas semanas.

-por la cara que traes parece que te fue bien –dijo Mal burlona.

-más que bien… que haces aquí? No me digas que estabas esperándome? –cuestiono incrédula.

-no… no podía dormir y vine por un vaso con agua.

-ohh.. y la abuela?

-le dije que se podía retirar, se fue hace poco.

-gracias.

-y bien? Me contaras?

-contrario a lo que tu mente esté pensando, solo tuvimos una cena muy agradable y uno que otro beso.

-solo eso?

-solo eso.

-si se dan cuenta ambos que tienen hijos juntos?

-estamos enterados de eso… es solo que queremos hacer las cosas bien.

-pues espero que lo logren, ahora tengo que irme a la cama, intentare dormir, hasta mañana Regina.

-hasta mañana. –contesto la reina con una sonrisa en los labios.

El lunes por la mañana en el ayuntamiento un cierto arquero entraba a la oficina de la alcalde, llevándose una sorpresa por quien estaba ocupando su lugar.

-puedo ayudarte?

-bueno… busco a Regina, esta ella aquí?

-cómo puedes ver –hizo un ademan girando la cabeza por el lugar –aquí no está.

Robín rodo los ojos –tardara mucho?

-porque no me dices quien eres primero.

-soy Robín Locksley, para servirle.

-el ladrón… ya veo –le dio una mirada de arriba abajo –que te trae por aquí?

-como ya dije… busco a Regina, ¿dónde está ella?

-fue a arreglar unos asuntos, me temo que podría demorar.

-y te dejo de encargada a ti? –dijo burlón.

-cuida tu boca ladrón, no sabes con quien estás hablando.

-eres Maléfica. –contesto con media sonrisa.

-me conoces? Bueno supongo que entonces solo eres estúpido… bueno obviamente debes de serlo si te dejaste engañar por Zelena.

-no me sorprende que estés enterada, entre brujas se contaran sus hazañas.

-no querido no soy bruja, soy dragona… una con un sentido del humor no tan bueno así que te aconsejo evitarte esos comentarios.

-no fui yo quien empezó.

-Regina es mi amiga…así que si tengo derecho a decir lo que me plazca.

-no creo que… -justo iba a continuar Robín cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Regina entrar.

-Robín… que haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida.

-quería hablar contigo… a solas –le dio una mirada a Maléfica.

-iré con la abuela Regina… espero que no tardes. –salió de ahí Mal.

Regina se aclaró la garganta y tomo asiento –en que puedo ayudarte?

-no vine por ayuda… solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-yo estoy bien… más que bien a decir verdad.

-y eso por qué?

-estoy intentando las cosas con Gold.

Robín se quedó en silencio –creí que habían terminado definitivamente.

-es el padre de mis hijos… tenemos una historia, una que me interesa que continúe, estoy muy feliz.

-entonces te felicito Regina –dio una ligera sonrisa que aunque sonaba triste era por demás sincera.

-gracias y como esta Roland?

-tan travieso como siempre, ahora está esperándome con Rose en la cafetería de la abuela.

-ohh pues te acompaño para allá quede de comer con Mal.

-esa mujer está loca.

-es mi amiga.

-lo se… ella se encargó de decírmelo. –dijo sarcástico.

Luego de unos minutos Regina y Robín hacían su entrada a la cafetería de la abuela, los gemelos estaban en brazos de la abuela y Rubí, mientras que Robín se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando observo que su hija estaba en brazos de la que antes había llamado dragona.

-papa! –grito Roland, haciendo que las mujeres se giraran a verlos.

-ya volví hijo –se acercó a ellas.

-este hombrecito es todo un caballero –dijo Rubí –estás haciendo un buen trabajo con el Robín.

-gracias.

-Regina! Los gemelos están enormes –decía Roland emocionado.

-verdad que si? Crecen a pasos agigantados, al igual que tu cariño, ya eres todo un jovencito, serás el mejor hermano que Rose pudo pedir.

-gracias Regina, ohh papa Rose se cayó hace un momento –enseguida los ojos de Robín se alarmaron –tenía un gran chichon en la cabeza pero esta señorita lo arreglo con sus manos! –dijo señalando a Maléfica.

-muchas gracias, te agradezco mucho el gesto.

-no es nada, esta niña es una dulzura.

-creo que es hora de irnos, Roland despídete.

-adiós Regina, abuela esa malteada estuvo genial! Y Rubí luego volveré para jugar dardos de nuevo!

-cuando tú quieras Roland, buscare la revancha! –dijo Rubí sonriente.

-adiós señorita, gracias por sanar a mi hermanita. –se dirigió a Maléfica.

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño.

\- Rose es hora de irnos. –Robín llamo a su hija que estaba más que encantada sentada en las piernas de Mal, la pequeña hizo pucheros mientras Robín la tomaba en brazos.

-tienes una hija muy bella –le acaricio la mejilla de la niña –adiós preciosa. –mientras la niña le decía adiós con la manita.

-bueno las dejo a solas señoras, me llevare a estos niños a jugar un momento –decía la abuela. –ambas mujeres le sonrieron.

-eso fue muy incómodo –se quejó mal.

-qué cosa? Robín? –Mal asintió con la cabeza -porque? –pregunto Regina sentándose con ella.

-bueno tuvimos una pequeña charla antes de que llegaras.

-ohh ya me imagino su charla.

-el tipo es un pesado… no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en él.

-tiene un gran corazón y a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas es un hombre leal… es solo que fue un tanto idiota.

-sí que lo fue! –ambos dieron una carcajada.

-pero mírame ahora, tengo a mis hermosos niños y estoy con su padre al que… se está ganando mi corazón.

-de verdad? –enarco las cejas.

-si… en verdad quiero que funcione, no sabes cuánto deseo que seamos una familia.

-estoy segura que lo lograran.

Luego de varias salidas donde Gold se estaba portando más que bien, Regina le propuso pasar una tarde familiar en el parque, tanto los Charming como Maléfica estaban ahí, Gold se resistió un poco pero sabía que si quería que las cosas funcionaran tenía que salir de su cascaron y empezar a convivir con los demás.

-como lo estás pasando? –le pregunto Regina al verlo ido en sus pensamientos.

-muy bien.

-de verdad? No te ha sacado de quicio David con todas sus preguntas acerca de tus propiedades y cosas de la tienda? –le dijo burlona.

-creo que he resistido estoicamente.

-lo se… y me alegro por eso –le tomo la cara y le dio un dulce beso.

-si esta es la recompensa… no me importa seguirlo soportarlo. –ambos rieron.

-Ohh mira quien viene ahí –dijo observando a Robín que se acercaba con sus hijos –espero que sepa el lugar que ocupa aquí.

-he hablado con él, sabe de nuestra relación… solo es un amigo.

-eso espero, que le quede claro.

-lo deje muy claro.

-Regina, Rumple …-dijo Robín al acercarse y saludar.

-buen día señor Hood, que lo trae por aquí?

-imagino que lo mismo que ustedes, mis hijos aman este lugar.

-igual que los nuestros entonces, Regina y yo los traemos seguido aquí. –decía con autosuficiencia. –Robín solo sonrió.

-bueno espero que la sigan pasando bien.

-sabias que Robín trae a sus hijos aquí seguido?... creo que sabría si venimos aquí con los niños –decía Regina burlona.

-acabo de hacer el ridículo… muy bien… lo que sea para mantenerlo alejado –la tomo de la cintura mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Muy cerca de ellos se encontraban los Charming conversando con Mal, cuando unas pequeñas manitas se apoderaron de sus piernas.

-ohh dios mío! Me has dado un susto –dijo sonriendo al constatar de quien se trataba –si eres la pequeña Rose, como has estado cariño? –la tomo en brazos.

-muy traviesa como es su costumbre –se giró a ver al padre de la niña que se acercaba.

-ustedes se conocían? –pregunto Mary Margaret.

-hace apenas unos días tuve el placer. –respondió Robín burlón.

-me alegro, veo que la pequeña Rose te tomo cariño Mal.

-es toda una princesa verdad? –le hacía cosquillas a la niña mientras se retorcía.

-iré a ver a Roland, no quiero molestarte pero parece que ella disfruta de tu compañía, podrías verla unos minutos?

-por supuesto. – Robín se alejó dejando a las mujeres con la niña.

-ella es hermosa no es así? –decía Mary Margaret.

-lo es.

-sabes Robín es soltero… y es un buen hombre.

-de verdad estoy escuchando lo que estas intentando hacer?

-qué?... yo solo digo, él es un hombre muy apuesto y al parecer le gustas a su hija.

-por favor no hables Mary Margaret.

-te ves bien con una niña Mal.

-ya tengo una gracias.

-si pero a ella no le podrás hacer esto –dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la niña provocando que la pequeña se carcajeara –Mal movió sus manos y conjuro una muñeca que la pequeña cogió enseguida y se puso a jugar con ella. –ella necesita una mama. –dijo ya en un tono más serio.

-ella ya tiene una mama.

-hablas enserio?

-listo! –dijo robín acercándose.

-será mejor que ayude a Regina con los gemelos, con permiso.

-gracias por vigilarla.

-de nada.

-Rose estaba encantada con ella –dijo Mary Margaret.

-lo se… lo pude notar.

-sabes ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa, se perdió los mejores años de la vida de su hija, por eso es un poco fría, pero es una buena mujer y se derrite con los niños… al parecer esta señorita se ganó su corazón.

-la pobre ve solo hombres en el campamento, supongo que quedo encantada con ella al ver una mujer.

-eso no paso conmigo ni con la abuela, esta chica sabe elegir muy bien.

Robín entrecerró los ojos a Mary Margaret al descubrir lo que intentaba hacer –no me veas así solo digo… no sé, ella es muy guapa.

-estas tratando de…-Mary Margaret no lo dejo continuar

-ohhh tengo que ver a Neal, adiós. –Robín solo sonrió aun confundido con sus palabras.

Entrada la noche Regina llegaba a casa acompañada de Gold y unos gemelos por demás dormidos.

-cayeron exhaustos –susurraba Regina al acostarlos en la cuna luego de cambiarlos.

-lo se… pero se divirtieron mucho, gracias por invitarme.

-eres su padre, quiero pensar que esto se volverá algo habitual entre nosotros.

-ya verás que sí. –se acercó y le dio un beso lento para después profundizar. –te veo mañana?

-porque no me ves ahora? –le dijo Regina dándole una mirada picara.

-que quieres decir? –Regina le hizo callar y le tomo la mano para salir del cuarto de los bebes, ahora que ya eran más grandes ya dormían en su propio cuarto, al salir de ahí…

-te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? –pregunto Regina un tanto apenada como si se tratara de una colegiala.

-estas segura?

Regina asintió con la cabeza –muy segura.

-y mal?

-ella llegara tarde y… de verdad te importa eso?

-absolutamente no –la tomo de la cintura y la empezó a besar dando pasos torpes a la recamara.

Cuando entraron Gold la levanto por la cintura un poco y la tumbo en la cama y mientras ella observaba dándole una mirada picara, Gold se quitaba su camisa y se desabotonaba el pantalón para subir a la cama con ella, ambos se besaban con mucha pasión –te extrañe –le susurró al oído el oscuro, Regina levanto las manos para ayudarlo a quitarse la blusa, Gold sonrió para sí mismo mientras que sus labios se apoderaron de sus pechos haciendo gemir a la alcalde –rápidamente la despojo de la falda que traía y con sus pies se ayudó torpemente para deshacerse de su pantalón –de verdad me extrañaste? – le dijo burlona Regina – no sabes cuánto – sus labios ahora le daban suaves besos en el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos –ya veo que si –le dijo al sentir su bulto presionando entre sus piernas, Gold le quito el sostén y tomo un pecho con sus manos, mientras con la otra daba suaves masajes que hacían suspirar a la reina –basta de juegos –dijo con voz autoritaria Regina, Gold sonrió ante eso y como si de una orden se tratara la despojo de sus panties y con un movimiento rápido se introdujo en ella que casi la hizo gritar, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y Regina gemía con cada embestida, luego de unos minutos ambos sintieron los temblores característicos que les anunciaba que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar Gold se movió mas rápido y ambos llegaron juntos mientras se besaban para acallar los gemidos –te amo –le dijo Gold mirándola a los ojos cuando aún temblaba dentro de ella, Regina lo miro sorprendida y le dio un beso profundo.

Ambos respiraban aun con dificultad recuperándose de lo que acababa de pasar, luego de unos minutos Regina descansaba sobre el pecho de Gold.

-lo que dijiste cuando estábamos…-decía Regina un tanto temerosa de preguntar si había sido solo al calor del momento.

-de que te amo? –Regina asintió la cabeza –lo dije de verdad Regina, yo solo te amo.

-de verdad me amas? –levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

-dije enserio cada palabra.

-yo… -decía con voz temblorosa.

-no digas nada, no quiero que te sientas obligada, lo dirás cuando estés lista.

-yo creo que también te amo.

-no lo dices solo porque yo te lo dije?

-no… lo digo porque lo siento.

Gold sonrió y le beso los labios ambos se abrazaron por lo que acaban de decirse el uno al otro, esa noche durmieron por demás tranquilos

* * *

 **Muy bien que les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, ya vieron con quien quiero emparejar a Mal hahaha que les parece eso? Le darán una oportunidad a ese intento de pareja? Espero que si XDDD y pues bueno les prometí un poco de acción entre nuestra parejita y se los cumplí! Hahaha espero que haya quedado bien, muchas gracias por leer y los nuevos que siguieron la historia, pero sobre todo por comentar me animan a seguir escribiendo, les mando un fuerte abrazo byee XD**

 **evazqueen** : pues espero que a la pareja dragona/ladron le des una oportunidad XDDD y lo seeeeee a mí me gusto Bobby pero solo en OUAT hahaa lo había visto en varias películas pero nunca me había llamado la atención pero en OUAT fue de ohhh el oscuro grrrrrrr ahhahahaha gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! :)

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** cuando leí tu sugerencia del papa de Hansel y Gretel me quede o.o… eso sería muy interesante, esos niños también necesitan una madre! Ahhaha pero me gano más el ladrón, espero que te haya gustado, y se viene más tía Mal y también Mal instintos maternales hahahhaa espero que te siga gustando, saludos. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capi! Y no las entretengo más, que lo disfruten! XD**

Era aún temprano cuando Mal camino por el pasillo de la mansión, escucho movimiento en la cocina así que se dirigió ahí.

-buenos días Maléfica!

-ahhh! Dios que haces aquí? –dijo alterada del susto –espera un momento… -le dio una mirada y pudo notar que el oscuro aún estaba en bata y medio despeinado. –así que las cosas van bien? –levanto las cejas picara.

-más que bien debo decir.

-tú me conoces, así que no tengo que advertirte que no la lastimes verdad? –dijo sarcástica sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-no tengo ninguna intención de hacer esa estupidez.

-me parece perfecto.

-ahora si me disculpas le llevare el desayuno a mi mujer antes de que despierten los bebes.

-no se preocupen por los bebes, yo los atenderé y me los llevare a la cafetería de la abuela.

-no lo sé… -el oscuro dudo un poco.

-no confías en mí? Por dios santo son mis sobrinos y esos niños estarán mejor protegidos conmigo que con cualquiera de este pueblo.

-muy bien, tu ganas.

-todo sea por mi amiga, además me encantan esas pequeñas criaturas.

-gracias. –sonrió alejándose de ahí.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando el llanto de uno de los gemelos alerto a Maléfica, enseguida subió y noto que era Violet quien lloraba en su cuna.

-hola preciosa – se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos –tienes hambre? Sera mejor que no llores más porque despertaras a tu hermano –justo en ese momento Noah despertaba y aun somnoliento hacia pucheros –genial señorita y ahora tengo que calmarlos antes de que tu madre los escuche y venga aquí. –hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos y de pronto tanto ella como los gemelos estaban totalmente limpios y vestidos, los gemelos del susto dejaron de llorar y la observaban atentos –muy bien, así me gusta ahora vamos a la cafetería! –sonrió para mover las manos y desaparecer de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Regina, el llanto procedente de sus hijos hizo que despertara, cuando lo hizo Gold entraba a la habitación con una charola en mano.

-buenos días –dejo la charola a un costado de la cama y le dio un beso en los labios.

-buenos días –sonrió –wow, tu hiciste todo esto?

-con mis propias manos.

-será mejor probar y constatar el sabor. –dijo riendo, Gold la observo comer el primer bocado de los huevos y tocino que había preparado –mmm delicioso, pero por mucho que lo disfrute estoy escuchando el llanto de uno de los gemelos y no pasara mucho hasta que despierte a su hermano y a Mal.

-no te preocupes Maléfica se encargara de ellos.

-qué? -cuestiono casi incrédula.

-ella se ofreció a atenderlos, los llevara a la cafetería de la abuela –en ese momento todo era silencio –lo ves? Ella esta ahora con ellos.

-mmm quiero y confió mucho en Mal pero no en su paciencia con dos niños al mismo tiempo –dijo burlona.

-los llevara con la abuela, porque no solo disfrutas tu desayuno?

Regina dio un suspiro y miro con detenimiento a Gold, se había esforzado en hacer de su mañana algo especial – tienes razón, podemos estar un rato tu y yo solos. –se acercó y le dio un beso profundo.

-me agrada eso. –le volvió a besar.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Mal hacia su aparición con los bebes de Regina, traía cargada a Violet y empujaba a Noah en una carriola, al entrar ahí llamo a la abuela casi a gritos.

-ella no está aquí, que pasa? –dijo confundida Rubí.

-ohh solo quería un poco de ayuda con los gemelos.

-no sabía que Regina quería que los cuidara, de haberlo sabido estoy segura que la abuela no se habría ido.

-ella no lo sabía, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo... pero con dos niños es un poco difícil, apreciara algo de ayuda.

-escucha estoy en la cocina, serviré unas órdenes y te ayudare con ellos, dame unos minutos, aquí la abuela tiene algunas de sus cosas, te mandare dos biberones, con eso los tendrás contentos –dijo preocupada la chica lobo.

-muy bien, date prisa –Rubí se metió a la cocina casi corriendo mientras que Mal trataba de calmarlos sin ningún éxito –vamos cariño, ya casi está aquí tu comida, dale a tu tía Mal unos minutos. –la niña se calmó un poco al escuchar su voz y que la empezara a mecer, sin embargo su hermano que no obtenía atención estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, justo en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió sin que la ex villana se diera cuenta.

-wow sí que tiene pulmones este chico –Mal rodo los ojos al reconocer la voz. –qué pasa con Regina? –cuestiono Robín.

-no pasa nada con ella, yo estoy cuidando a los gemelos. –respondió de mala gana.

-parece que necesitas ayuda.

-no es necesario, en un momento tendrán sus biberones y estarán tranquilos –decía meciendo a una Violet que se empezaba a impacientar.

-vamos amigo – tomo en brazos a Noah –tienes hambre campeón? –el niño lo miraba sorprendido aun sollozando –ya casi está aquí tu comida, vamos a relajarnos un poco –Mal observaba con detenimiento como Noah dejaba de llorar.

-eres bueno.

-tuve un niño demasiado gritón y ahora tengo una hija muy demandante. –dijo sonriendo.

-aquí están los biberones! –salió Rubí de la cocina gritando.

-genial! –suspiro Mal de alivio mientras que Rubí se los entregaba, en cuanto se los dio tanto Robín como Mal se los dieron a los niños haciendo que estos estuvieran en silencio más que contentos.

-te ves muy bien de mama. –le dijo Robín sincero, al notar su silencio –no quise molestarte con mi comentario.

-no es eso, soy un poco delicada cuando de maternidad se trata.

-conozco un poco de tu historia –los ojos de mal se desviaron un poco llorosos – por como trataste a mi hija y a los niños de Regina, serias… eres una gran madre.

-gracias.

En ese momento tanto David como Mary Margaret hacían su entrada a la cafetería.

-awww acaso esa no es una bella escena? –dijo Mary Margaret casi suspirando.

-no empieces.

-qué? – cuestiono fingiendo confusión.

-te conozco, se lo que tratas de hacer y de una vez te digo Mary Margaret, déjalos en paz.

-David –dijo observando aun a la pareja de lejos –siento que le debo algo a Maléfica, míralos, no son adorables? Robín es un buen hombre que también ha sufrido mucho, ambos podrían funcionar.

-no se…

-escucha no es como si los obligara, yo solo les doy un empujón.

-basta de charla y mejor saludemos.

-buenos días! –decía entusiasmada Mary Margaret acercándose.

-buenos días –respondió Robín.

-se ven tan bellos.

-lo son no es así? –dijo Robín observando a Noah comer.

-ohhh si los gemelos también se ven bellos –Maléfica le lanzo una mirada casi asesina mientras se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar.

-y donde esta Regina? –cuestiono David rápidamente tratando de salvar a su esposa de la situación.

-yo me ofrecí a cuidar a los gemelos. –dijo seria Maléfica.

-y tu Robín? –alzo las cejas Mary Margaret.

-yo solo la ayude por casualidad.

-eres todo un caballero.

-pero imagino que tendrá cosas que hacer, Mary Margaret porque no… -justo estaba diciendo cuando la chica de pelo pixie la interrumpió.

-ohhh es tardísimo, ni siquiera podemos esperar a ordenar, vamos David que Emma nos espera. –saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Robín sonrió –yo puedo ayudar, no hay ningún problema.

-en cuanto se duerma Noah puedes retirarte, no es necesario que te quedes.

-pero me gustaría hacerlo. –Maléfica le dio una mirada.

-gracias.

-de nada –contesto sonriente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión una Regina sonriente salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, Gold le detuvo el paso para tomarla de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-acaso quieres otra ronda? –entre risas.

-no puedes culparme –le beso los labios.

-vamos, tenemos que ir por los niños, ya no es tanta la preocupación por mis hijos, ahora me preocupa la salud de Maléfica. -sarcástica.

-muy bien… ya nos desquitaremos! –respingo dejándola ir.

Mientras se sentaba frente al peinador, observo por el espejo como Gold se estaba vistiendo.

-Rumple… -se giró a verlo.

-si?

-te gustaría mudarte de nuevo aquí?

-estas segura?

-lo estoy… no podría querer otra cosa más que despertar a tu lado y criar juntos a nuestros hijos.

-me encanta la idea, pero no prefieres hacer las cosas de manera oficial?

-de que hablas?

-ya sabes… tal vez ser la Sra. Gold. –dijo casi apenado, Regina se sorprendió y sonrió.

-no necesito de un papel para sentirme tu mujer.

-hablas enserio?

-lo hago.

Gold se acercó a ella y le ayudo a pararse de la silla para darle un beso –entonces me encantaría mudarme de nuevo –Regina sonrió y le beso de nuevo.

 **Andennnnnnnnnnn ya hay hombre en la mansión! Ahhahaha espero que les haya gustado el capi, sé que hubo poco de Regina y Gold pero quise darle espacio a Mal y Robín, el próximo tendrá más de nuestra parejita XD disculpen la tardanza, pues les cuento que me aventure con un fic nuevo de The Walking Dead *Una serie que amo mucho y sobretodo el personaje de Carol quien es para mí la Queen del apocalipsis Zombie* hahahaha así que si les gusta la serie y el personaje de Carol las invito a leer, sino…ps no u.u …hahahaa no se crean, pues como les decía entre el trabajo y el nuevo fic tengo menos tiempo pero no las abandonare! Gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos a todos!**

 **Evazqueen:** te voy a hacer que los ames! HAHAHAAAAAA bueno al menos dales una oportunidad, el pobre Robín merece ser feliz también a pesar de lo estúpido que fue hahaha y awww si nuestra parejita es todo miel sobre hojuelas por el momento… esperemos sigan así XDD gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** awww yo que creí que ya me habías abandonado XDD que bueno saber de ti! *.* y hay siiiiiii me encanta emparejar personajes que son tan poco probables en las series hahahah espero que te haya gustado el capi y Zelena se hará presente pronto! Ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando se dé cuenta que le andan comiendo el mandado hahahahha saludos!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** si supéralo por favor u.u…hahahaaaaa awww hay que darle una oportunidad a la parejita dispareja y omg no he leído fics donde mencionen mucho a Mal leere tu fic! Gracias por leer espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado un poquito el capi XDD


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuevo capi! Espero que les guste XD**

Luego de un despertar por demás meloso y una propuesta algo sorpresiva, tanto Regina como Gold entraron a la cafetería, ambos se sorprendieron cuando observaron a Mal conversar amenamente con Robín mientras Noah estaba dormido en la carriola y Violet era acunada en los brazos de Mal.

-parece que Mal hizo un buen trabajo –susurro Regina al verlos.

-no sabía que eran amigos. –dijo sorprendido.

-ni yo… pensé que Mal lo odiaba, me alegro que se lleven bien. –mientras ambos padres se acercaban a donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-parecen que estas criaturas quedaron exhaustas. –se animó a decir Gold.

-son muy afortunados, son unos ángeles… bueno salvo si tienen hambre –decía sarcástica Mal.

-muchas gracias por todo Mal, ahora ya sabré a quien más recurrir a parte de la abuela –bromeo Regina.

-ohhh no querida, creo que con una vez es más que suficiente.

-ya decía yo –rodo los ojos –dame acá, debes estar cansada –haciendo un ademan para que le pasara a Violet.

-estaba bromeando Regina y ella está muy cómoda, déjala aquí un momento más.

-estas segura?

-lo estoy.

-bueno… luego no te quejes.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya a la tienda, te veo en la casa luego? –Gold se dirigió a Regina a lo que esta asintió con una sonrisa –muy bien, con permiso –se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Regina para luego salir de ahí.

-me alegra que las cosas estén resultando tan bien Regina.

-gracias Mal –justo en ese momento entraban en la cafetería Emma y Henry.

-vaya si aquí esta nuestra alcalde! –decía Emma un tanto sarcástica.

-mama! –se acercó Henry a darle un beso.

-hola cariño –abrazo a Henry alejándose un poco de Mal y Robín para no despertar a los bebes –y no veo cual es la sorpresa, ustedes saben dónde estoy siempre.

-iré a pedir mi malteada –dijo Henry dejando a las dos mujeres hablar a solas.

-bueno parece que últimamente no se te ve por ninguna parte.

-de que hablas?

-bueno ahora que está tu amiga en el pueblo… -le dio una mirada a Mal que estaba ajena a la plática.

-ohh vamos no estarás celosa? –resoplo burlona.

-bueno no podrás negar que desde que llego ya no hemos hablado o…

-tuvimos un picnic apenas ayer. –la interrumpió la morena.

-pero no hemos hablado. –decía casi haciendo pucheros.

-estamos hablando.

-sabes a lo que me refiero –rodo los ojos – me gusta molestarte sobre tu relación con Gold, tú lo niegas luego terminas aceptándolo y yo te doy un consejo muy sabio.

-un consejo muy sabio? –enarco las cejas.

-la mayor parte del tiempo lo es, no puedes negarlo… el caso es que te extraño… tu eres mi amiga.

-bien… -sonrió como si hablara con una niña –lamento no haberte prestado atención en estos días, hace mucho que no veía a Mal, estaba entusiasmada.

-ok te perdono.

-no te pedí perdón.

-yo sé que en el fondo si –Regina rodo nuevamente los ojos y la guio a sentarse en una de las mesas – y bien? me he perdido casi todo desde que volviste con Gold, cuéntame todo! –decía emocionada.

-ok –suspiro – le he pedido que se mude conmigo. –dijo casi apenada.

-woww! Sí que han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, verdad? Y supongo que dijo que si? –Regina asintió sonriendo – me alegro mucho por ambos, se ve que él está haciendo un esfuerzo, ha cambiado Regina y para bien… no han hablado de matrimonio?

-no… bueno él lo menciono pero vagamente.

-cómo es eso?

-bueno le propuse mudarse y me pregunto que si antes no quería hacerlo más formal, como la Sra. Gold… que loco suena eso –sonrió.

-y tú no quieres?

-bueno al menos ahora no me importa, es solo un papel… es más importante que estemos juntos.

-bueno si Gold tiene esa idea en su cabeza, puede que pronto te sorprenda con la propuesta. –Regina solo sonrió, levanto la vista cuando entro Mary Margaret a la cafetería y se les acerco.

-veo que aún siguen aquí –decía sonriendo con Neal en brazos, sentándose con ellas en la mesa.

\- de quien hablas? –cuestiono Emma.

-de esos dos –mirando a Robín y Mal mientras conversaban

-que hay con ellos? – pregunto extrañada.

-Regina… como quedaron las cosas con Robín? –cuestiono Mary Margaret.

-bien, yo ahora estoy con Gold, él es solo un buen amigo.

-te importaría que él tuviera algo con Maléfica?

-qué? –tanto Emma como Regina la miraron como si estuviera loca.

\- bajen la voz! –dijo casi susurrando – creo que hacen una linda pareja, Robín esta solo…es un buen hombre y ella merece una segunda oportunidad.

-no sabía que Mal sintiera algo por él.

-bueno ella aun no lo sabe, pero estoy segura que se dará cuenta. –tanto Emma como Regina rodaron los ojos.

-mama pensé que ya habías superado tu fase de cupido.

-no me hables así Emma! –casi dijo ofendida.

-Robín y Maléfica… lo siento pero no sé cómo eso pueda funcionar. –decía Regina frunciendo el ceño.

-los he observado, vamos solo mírenlos… -las tres mujeres se giraron a verlos.

Luego de unos minutos – que? –cuestiono Mal molesta al notar sus miradas.

-ohh nada hablábamos de los bebes –se apresuró a decir Emma.

-si claro.

-creo que aunque es un placer charlar contigo tengo que irme. –dijo Robín.

-ohhh gracias por la ayuda.

-fue un placer, de verdad disfrute nuestra platica… tal vez podríamos ir a cenar algún día? -Mal se quedó sorprendida por la invitación. – quizás fue mal idea sugerirlo.

-no… es decir me encantaría. –respondió nerviosa.

\- que tal mañana a las ocho?

-me parece bien.

-perfecto… te veré en casa de Regina a las ocho –antes de salir de ahí le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-adiós. –atino a decir antes de dar una mirada molesta a las tres mujeres que le sonreían emocionadas. –dejen de mirarme así! –se quejó.

Tanto Emma como Regina y Mary Margaret se pararon de su asiento y fueron a su mesa.

-no sabía que ahí había algo Mal.

-cierra la boca Regina.

-claramente se llevan muy bien –dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo mientras jugaba con los brazos del pequeño Neal que estaba ajeno a las mujeres.

-es solo alguien que acabo de conocer.

-él es un muy buen hombre –decía Emma.

-lo es… y si se diera algo entre ustedes yo estaría muy contenta con ambos.

-fue casi tu prometido Regina –resoplo seria Mal.

-casi… ahora viviré junto al hombre al que amo, eso a mí no me importa más.

-Gold se mudara a la mansión? –cuestiono Mary Margaret.

-así es… ayer lo decidimos.

-felicidades Regina.

-gracias Mary Margaret… como veras Mal, yo estaría encantada si ustedes tuvieran algo.

-no tenemos nada.

-estas segura? –enarco las cejas Mary Margaret.

-el solo…-Mal se calló de pronto.

-el solo qué? –esta vez cuestiono Emma.

-el me invito a cenar mañana.

-lo sabía! –casi grito Mary Margaret emocionada, asustando al pequeño Neal. –ohh lo siento bebe. –mientras lo arrullaba.

-baja la voz, despertaras a los bebes –dijo molesta Mal.

-supongo que habrás aceptado.

-lo hice… pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-solo conócelo y olvídate que tuvo algo conmigo… eso quedo en el pasado –dijo Regina.

Al día siguiente Gold con la ayuda de su magia había trasladado todas sus cosas a la mansión.

-es bueno estar en casa –suspiro tomando de la cintura a Regina.

-es bueno tenerte aquí –respondió para luego besarle los labios –justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- quien podrá ser?

-creo que es la cita de Mal –Gold frunció el ceño y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-señor Hood? –cuestiono extrañado.

-buenas noches Gold, podrías llamar a Maléfica.

-es una broma? –sonrió burlón.

-cierra la boca, yo lo hare Robín –se apresuró a decir Regina subiendo a buscar a Mal.

-tú y Maléfica?... sabes que es un dragón? -Cuestiono sarcástico.

-estoy enterado gracias.

-vaya…vaya… sí que vivimos en un mundo extraño.

-no veo porque.

-si esa mujer se molesta contigo podría arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco –Robín rodo los ojos.

-no es gracioso.

-no… no lo es, pero sin duda es cierto.

-basta de charla sino te arrancare la cabeza a ti –decía una Maléfica vestida con una falda tipo tubo negra y una blusa con un escote considerable, zapatos altos y labios rojos.

-que se diviertan- dijo Regina.

-no me esperen. –Regina casi se quedó con la boca abierta ante eso – no es lo que tu mente retorcida esta imaginando, me quedare en un cuarto de la abuela, ya he hablado con ella, sería bueno darles algo de privacidad.

-sabes que eso no es necesario.

-lo se… pero quiero hacerlo –movió las manos-listo, mis cosas ya están allá, gracias por todo Regina te iré a visitar a tu oficina.

-no hay palabras para mí? – dijo burlón Rumple.

-no, sino quieres que te arranque la cabeza, adiós.

-Regina, Gold… buenas noches. –se despidió Robín saliendo de ahí con Mal.

-ya puedes quitar esa cara de sorpresa.

-nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-ni yo, pero me alegro por ambos.

-no estas ni un poco celosa? –cuestiono enarcando las cejas y tomándola de la cintura.

-tal vez lo esté –Gold le miro confundido – si las cosas entre ellos funcionan Robín me estará quitando a mi amiga… eran esa clase de celos a los que te referías no? –dijo burlona.

-solo esos celos? –le beso el cuello.

-no tengo porque estar celosa…tengo al hombre que amo justo frente a mis narices ahora –le beso dulcemente.

-qué te parece si vamos a la recamara?

-me parece una idea fantástica –le guiño el ojo para tomarle la mano y subir ambos la escalera con una mirada picara.

* * *

 **Y buenoooo que les pareció el capi? Mary Margaret está loca hahaha hubo un poco de swan queen amistoso que ya me andaba olvidando de Emma XDD espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme decirles que este fic ya casi llega a su fin… se vienen algunas sorpresas pero ya mero se acaba u.u… y como están luego de lo que paso con el Outlaw Queen? Déjenme decirles que hace un buen que no veo la serie, odie lo que hicieron con Robín/Zelena/Regina así que solo estaba enterada vagamente de lo que pasaba, vi este último capi y me dije…como les encanta seguir cagandola! Hahaha pero ya como que nos tienen acostumbradas a eso no? Creo que ya se volvió repetitivo eso de que arruinen la felicidad de Regina se acabe la tempo, inicia la nueva tempo con la intriga de que hará Regina? Ustedes que opinan? … en fin gracias por seguir leyendo y a quien deja fielmente un review en cada capítulo, a los que nada más leen nooooo! Hahahaaaaaaaa que sin esos reviews hubiera abandonado la historia hace mucho XDD así que gracias, gracias!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** ohhh yo sé que si eres muy fiel, luego de este fic quiero comenzar otro EvilCharming! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahhaa espero que si lo hago nuevamente me acompañes en esa historia, gracias por el review y ohhh yo también quiero que sea la Sra. de Gold! Hahahha XDD

 **Evazqueen:** hahhaa me imagino tu cara leyendo este capi diciendo de Mary Margaret esa mujer está más loca que una cabra! Hahahhaa espero que te haya gustado el capi y me cuentes que te pareció, como lo puse en otro review terminando este fic quiero empezar un EvilCharming! Hahaha espero que luego de este también me acompañes en esa historia, saludos!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** pues que me leí tu fic toditooo muy bueno no pude dejar un review inmediatamente pero ya he dejado mi opinión ahí y seguiré la historia! Me gustoo esta súper tierno XD y pues ya Robín dio el primer paso XD esperemos que ambos se den la oportunidad, gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo siento la espera! No las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana cuando Maléfica abría los ojos haciendo una mueca por la luz que entraba desde la ventana, intento reincorporarse pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban, abrió los ojos sorprendida y de pronto recordó lo que había pasado…

Flashback

-realmente me divertí –decía con una amplia sonrisa Robín al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Mal.

-yo también… no pensé que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común.

-eso ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable.

-supongo que es hora de despedirnos…ese vino fue muy engañoso. –guiño el ojo.

-oye! no me veas así, yo te dije que era algo fuerte.

-estaba exquisito… eso puedo asegurarlo.

De pronto hubo un silencio incomodo –espero que esta salida pueda repetirse en algún momento. –dijo algo esperanzado.

-yo también lo espero.

-bueno… no te incomodo mas, buenas noches –ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus rostros chocaran provocando una risa en los dos –auch lo siento.

-yo también lo siento –seguía riendo – ohh creo tu frente se llevó la peor parte –se acercó a observar, el rostro de Mal estaba a centímetros de Robín, podía sentir su aliento, al bajar la mirada Mal noto los ojos de Robín y ambos parecían estar en trance, Mal sonrió pícaramente y presiono sus labios con los de él, Robín se sorprendió pero lo acepto gustoso, de pronto los brazos del ladrón la presionaban más cerca, mientras que mal le pasaba las manos por el rostro. –crees que con eso se te quitara el dolor? –cuestiono al separarse.

-cual dolor? –dijo con una voz seria aun sosteniéndola en brazos.

Mal se quedó observándolo y decidió seguir con eso –Robín… quisieras… bueno está bien si dices no pero… quisieras pasar a…

-me encantaría –se apresuró a contestar.

Fin del flashback

Al recordar todo y antes de que le entrara un ataque de pánico, los brazos de Robín la atrajeron a él.

-buenos días.

-buenos días –sonrió nerviosa.

-estas bien? –cuestiono al notarla.

-bueno… ha sido un tiempo desde que un hombre ha estado en mi cama y sin duda nunca en una primera cita.

-estas arrepentida? –se alejó un poco y se sentó en la cama.

-no… es decir, fue mi idea después de todo…sabes creo que el vino tuvo mucho que ver.

-tal vez deba invitarte a salir sin vino de por medio.

-aun quieres hacerlo?... invitarme a salir?

-porque no querría? –la miro confundido.

-bueno creí que solo sería algo de momento.

-yo no me tomo las cosas de momento…y ciertamente no después de lo que paso, me gustas… creo que lo pudiste notar en la madrugada –eso hizo que Mal se sonrojara – y me di cuenta que tenemos tantas cosas en común, me gustaría llegar a tratarte… y ser algo más.

-de verdad?

-de verdad! –la jalo del brazo y le beso los labios –que dices? Te gustaría intentarlo?

-me gustaría –sonrió para luego responder al beso apasionado que Robín le dio.

Pasaron casi dos años desde aquella mañana, los gemelos Noah y Violet estaban enormes, hablaban hasta por los codos, corrían por todos lados y eran la adoración de la mayoría del pueblo, Violet era la viva imagen de su madre con su cabello largo castaño y que le encantaba llevarlo solo con una diadema en la cabeza, siempre a juego con sus vestidos, era la alegría andando, Noah por su parte había heredado el carácter de su padre era más reservado y hasta cierto punto tímido, Gold se empeñaba en vestirlo con pantalones de vestir y camisas de colores sólidos, era todo un señorito y a él le encantaba vestir "como su padre", solo cuando iban al parque era cuando Regina lo vestía como ella decía "como un niño normal", pero sin duda amaba observarlo caminar como todo un pequeño caballero.

La relación entre Regina y Gold era por demás exitosa, ambos eran padres dedicados, que aunque se esmeraban en el cuidado de sus hijos, siempre encontraban el tiempo para dedicárselo a ellos como pareja, ahora Gold se encontraba muy pensativo observando un anillo por demás antiguo y valioso en su tienda.

-y bien aquí estoy! –decía una Mal casi exhausta a sus siete meses de embarazo –puedo saber cuál es la urgencia? –Gold guardo rápidamente el anillo.

-el embarazo no te ha sentado bien querida? Creí que ya tenías experiencia en eso…

-si hubiera elegido hubiera puesto un huevo… pero ya que Robín es humano, no tengo opción, ahora me vas a decir porque demonios me llamas como si estuviera pasando algo grave?

-está pasando algo grave… -suspiro – ayer intercepte una carta dirigida a Regina –Mal lo miro confundida – era de su querida hermanita, pedía una oportunidad de redimirse, una oportunidad para ver a esa niña preciosa que ahora te llama mama.

\- Rose…de ninguna manera! –casi grito alterada.

-puedes bajar el volumen? –fingió molestia. – aquí lo importante es…como demonios logro enviar una carta desde un lugar sin magia? – los ojos de Mal se agrandaron.

-ella está aquí… pero porque no solo presentarse? Porque enviar una carta si ella está aquí.

-no tengo la más mínima idea, ahora… te estoy haciendo un favor al decirte esto, tu sabrás como hablar con tu querido esposo, yo tendré que informar a Regina.

-le dirás? Entonces porque ocultarlo en primer lugar?

-porque… tengo la esperanza que tú te encargues de eso, además yo ya no le guardo secretos a mi mujer…ya no más.

-haz cambiado. –dijo seria.

-y espero seguir haciéndolo.

-muy bien… hablare con Robín, esa bruja no se acercara a mi familia.

Por la noche una Regina por demás relajada salía del baño luego de una ducha.

-por fin silencio –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Gold que la esperaba sentando y recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

-cariño necesitamos hablar.

-tienes ese semblante serio… que pasa? –dijo pasándose el cepillo por el cabello y atando los nudos de su bata.

-hoy recibiste una carta y lo siento pero la tuve que leer… no tenía remitente y me temí algo malo.

-me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras pero bueno… que paso con eso?

-era una carta de tu hermana.

-Zelena? –dejo caer el cepillo al piso y se acercó a sentarse a su lado –cómo? Como es posible?

-creo que encontró una forma de volver.

-que decía la carta?

-no quieres leerla por ti misma?

-solo dime qué diablos quiere.

-muy bien… habla de arrepentimiento, resulta que tu querida hermana se gana la vida como escritora –Regina enarco las cejas –supongo que las atrocidades que hizo la inspiran bastante, de cualquier manera… ella dice que esta arrepentida y quiere ver a su hija y a ti.

-de ninguna manera me arriesgaría a tener contacto con ella, no después de lo que hizo con mis hijos, Gold tenemos que hablar con Mal y Robín.

-lo he hecho ya.

-lo hiciste?

-creí que Mal se encargaría del asunto.

-tiene siete meses de embarazo grandísimo tonto! –le pego en el brazo.

-créeme ella puede manejarlo.

-por supuesto que no, no arriesgaremos a su bebe.

-que sugieres?

-eres el oscuro querido –le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un pequeño beso –tu qué crees?

-entonces me encargare yo. –rodo los ojos.

-solo si amas a tus hijos y quieres protegerlos.

-ohhh eso es muy engañoso!

-lo se… pero también sé que lo harás, ahora discúlpame pero… -se paró de la cama y levanto las manos mientras cerraba los ojos –listo.

-hechizo de protección? –Cuestiono a lo que Regina asintió con la cabeza –ya había lanzado yo uno.

-entonces estamos doblemente protegidos –sonrió –mañana a primera hora tendremos que ir a ver a Mal.

* * *

 **Ok pasaron dos largos años! Gold viendo un anillo, porque será? Hahaha prox capi interacción con los gemelos! Y que les pareció el asunto de Mal y Robín? Heeee siento la espera, tuve montón de trabajo y no estaba segura sobre cómo llevar la historia, ya les dije que pronto llegara a su fin y tenía que ver que tanto quería abarcar, espero que les haya gustado el capi! Sé que fue corto, prometo extenderme en el siguiente, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que me digan que les pareció, saludos!**

 **evazqueen:** seeeee hahaha MM siempre me ha parecido no solo muy tierna sino asi boba y loca hahaha ps ya ves aquí en mi fic sus locuras dieron frutos ya hasta bb dragón en camino hahahaaaaaa que te pareció el capi?

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : siiiiii Mary Margaret de encajosa hahaha funciono muy bien hahaha, como ves el salto en la relación de Mal y Robin? Y pues ya hay indicio de que Gold planea algo con ese anillo XDDDDD espero que te haya gustado el capi y ohh si yo empece de fangirl con el shipper Huddy awwww que bellos recuerdos XDD y pues casi todos mis fics son de ellos, 2 de Doctor Who otra serie que amo y ahora TWD, siempre me quede con ganas de un fic en español de la serie de comedia Reba pero no había lectoras hispanas u.u…en fin luego del huddy y que la cagaran deje de escribir y de ver la serie y cuando vi ouat ps me llamo la atención lo del EvilCharming y ps lo demás es historia hahahha espero que te gusten aquellos fics, gracias por leer!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior** : ohhh que bueno que leíste mi review en tu fic, ya vi que tengo dos capítulos sin leer! Pero apenas publique me pongo a leerlos! XD y sii aquí Robín esta vivito u.u hay que feo caso u.u qué te parece la pareja con Mal? En tu fic ya exigí una pareja para mi dragona hahahha espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes que tal, saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

Tal como lo había dicho eran las ocho de la mañana y la familia Mills/Gold se encontraba en la cafetería de la abuela

-como esta mi princesa? – le sonrió la abuela a Violet.

-abuela! –se abalanzo a ella la niña – mama me despertó muy temprano, yo quería seguir durmiendo, pero cuando me dijo que vendríamos aquí, el sueño se fue!. – decía con una sonrisa.

-estoy segura que la malteada de fresa que tanto te gusta tuvo mucho que ver con eso. – la tomo en brazos – y tu jovencito? Vas a darle a tu vieja abuela un beso de buenos días? –miro al niño que estaba parado frente a ella.

-buenos días abuela –se acercó y la abuela se agacho para recibir un beso en la mejilla – donde está la tía Ruby?

-en un momento llega, fue a dejar un encargo.

-abuela perdón por traerlos tan temprano – decía Regina un tanto mortificada.

-hasta cuando entenderás que estas preciosuras pueden venir cuando quieran –le hizo cosquillas a Violet.

-lo se… es solo que me gusta respetar nuestros horarios, pero este asunto del que te hable por teléfono es urgente.

-yo estoy encantada, no te preocupes aquí estarán a salvo, además pronto irán a la escuela y ya no los veré por la mañana –fingió hacer un puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír a los gemelos.

-me extrañaras abuela? –cuestiono Violet expectante.

-no sabes cuánto cariño, mis mañanas no serán ya tan divertidas.

-yo siempre vendré a verte abuela –dijo Noah dándole un abrazo.

-niños –interrumpió Gold la charla –nos tenemos que ir, obedezcan a la abuela.

-si papa –contestaron al unísono.

-adiós bebes. –dijo Regina acercándose a darles un beso.

-mama no somos bebes –se quejó Noah.

-para mí siempre lo serán jovencito – le revolvió el cabello – pasare por ellos más tarde abuela, gracias de nuevo.

Gold y Regina salieron de la cafetería, dejando entrar a otro habitante de Storybrook

-princesa! –grito el enano gruñón.

-Leroy! –la niña salto de los brazos de la abuela y ambos niños corrieron a abrazarlo.

-me enseñaras a cavar? –cuestiono Noah.

-estas dispuesto a aprender? No es cualquier cosa. –dijo enarcando las cejas.

-si! Le he dicho a papa que tú dijiste que era una gran responsabilidad y me dio permiso.

-me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Gold al escuchar eso –dijo sarcástica la abuela.

-porque abuela? –pregunto Violet extrañada.

-ohh no me hagan caso, porque no practican como cavar en el jardín?, ahí tengo algunas plantas que podrían sembrar.

-excelente idea! –contesto Leroy.

-estas seguro que no tienes que ir a la mina? –pregunto la abuela.

-puedo tomarme un tiempo para estar con los niños –los gemelos gritaron un yeeii al escucharlo.

-si tú lo dices… solo no quiero accidentes ok, los estaré observando muy de cerca.

-por quien me tomas –se quejó el enano –vamos niños, que será una tarea muy difícil –decía tomándolos de las manos para llevarlos al jardín.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Hood un jovencito abría la puerta.

-Regina! –se apresuró a abrazarla.

-buenos días Roland, cariño esta Robín o Mal en casa?

-sí, pasen.

Desde que habían iniciado su relación Mal y Robín, este último busco un lugar estable para vivir el cual pudiera ofrecerle a Mal, pronto encontró una casa que pudo pagar poco a poco con su sueldo como ayudante de sheriff, cuando se casó con Mal la casa ya estaba habitable y con las comodidades necesarias, Mal hablo con Lily quien al principio era un poco renuente, tenía poco de haber recuperado a su madre y ahora se alejaba, sin embargo ella ya era una mujer adulta y en una relación, por lo que le alegro que su madre tuviera una segunda oportunidad, cuando Mal se enteró de su embarazo no pudo estar más que feliz por ella, tanto Lily como su madre se visitaban constantemente, la relación entre ellas era muy fuerte, ahora Roland dejaba en la sala a Regina y Gold, para llamar a sus padres.

-mama? –se acercó a la cocina donde Mal se tomaba un té con la pequeña Rose, después de que su padre se casara y escuchar como Rose le decía mama a Mal, Roland tuvo conflictos y Robín le aseguro que él no tenía que hacer lo mismo, sin embargo un día mientras Roland había caído muy enfermo y Mal lo cuidaba se le había escapado llamarla mama, al principio ambos se sorprendieron, Roland abrió de más los ojos y le pidió disculpas a Mal, ella solo sonrió y le dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse, finalmente ella lo quería como su hijo, Roland le dijo a su padre que su madre siempre seria Marian pero que quería llamar a Mal mama, tanto Mal como Robín estaban encantados y conmovidos con la idea.

-que sucede cariño? –levanto la vista Mal.

-en la sala está el tío Gold y Regina –Mal sonrió, aun recordaba la cara de Gold al escuchar por primera vez ser llamado tío.

-ohh, Roland puedes subir a llamar a tu padre? –el niño asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí.

-la tía Regina! –dijo emocionada Rose.

-si…la tía Regina, quieres ir a saludarla? –Rose asintió la cabeza sonriendo –muy bien vamos a la sala.

-Tía! –grito la niña apenas la vio.

-como está la pelirroja más hermosa que yo haya visto? –abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

-donde están Violet y Noah? –cuestiono al ver que no estaban ahí.

-se quedaron con la abuela, pero te prometo que luego los traeré para que puedas jugar con ellos.

-ok –suspiro.

-Rose… no te falta saludar a alguien? –cuestiono Mal.

-si…hola tío –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días Rose. –aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, más cuando tenía dos niños que eran sumamente afectuosos y por demás sociables, aun le resultaba casi extraño que niños como Roland o Rose le tuvieran afecto.

-cariño porque no vas a jugar, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con tus tíos.

-está bien –rodo los ojos –tío me enseñaras luego un truco de magia? –esto hizo que Gold casi tosiera al escucharla.

-haz caso a tu madre Rose. –contesto haciendo que la niña hiciera una mueca y saliera de ahí.

-un truco de magia? –Mal enarco las cejas.

-no puedes culparme, el otro día casi levita a Violet, ella tiene que aprender a controlar su magia, Noah y Violet les ha resultado.

-me gustaría encargarme yo de eso.

-él tiene razón Mal, sé que a Robín no le gusta que usar la magia, pero ella tiene que aprender. –dijo Regina.

-lo sé y créeme Robín está consciente, él me ha pedido que la instruya y lo he hecho lo más que puedo, es solo que ella tiene esta curiosidad que no termina nunca, no me gusta alentarla mucho.

-así es –contesto Robín entrando a la sala –no estoy en contra de la magia…

-te casaste con un dragón, como podrías estarlo? –interrumpió Gold, cosa que hizo que Regina le diera un codazo y Mal le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-sin embargo no están aquí para hablar de eso, no es verdad?

-así es… creo que Mal ya te puso al tanto –contesto Gold.

-lo hizo.

-y que piensan ustedes? –cuestiono Regina.

-ella no puede acercarse a Rose –dijo Robín tajante.

-en su carta ella dice que ha cambiado, después de lo que paso con mis hijos yo no la quiero cerca, así haya cambiado. –dijo Regina.

-hay que admitir que no se presentó solo así, nos está alertando.

-ahora confiaras en ella? –cuestiono Mal a Gold.

-no… solo temo que no tomara muy bien el recibimiento, tal vez no es un permiso el que espera, sino solo nos está avisando de su próximo movimiento, ella tiene magia.

-así como nosotros. –respondió Mal.

-creo que aunque no nos guste tenemos que hablar con ella.

-y tú te ofreces para ese trabajo? –pregunto Robín.

-no me queda de otra –miro a Regina –seré el mensajero y le hare saber a lo que se atiene, pero estamos aquí para que tomen sus precauciones.

-lo estamos haciendo.

-el hechizo que pusiste a la casa se pude romper fácilmente.

-al menos me dará tiempo.

-ya he puesto uno más resistente.

-gracias Gold. –contesto Robín.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería mientras la abuela observaba a los niños sentada en el jardín con su ballesta en la mano de pronto sintió algo extraño y parpadeo, al abrir los ojos una flor verde estaba sobre su regazo, al levantar la vista vio a Gruñón en la misma posición agachado en la tierra donde estaban plantado y al igual que ella levanto la vista extrañado al ver que Violet y Noah no estaban agachados con el cómo hacia un segundo, al girar la cabeza los vieron parados observando la puerta que daba a la cafetería.

-niños! Que les he dicho de hacer magia –dijo molesta la abuela.

-no hemos hecho magia abuela –respondió Noah, ha sido esa señorita que estaba aquí hace un momento.

-que señorita? –cuestiono Leroy poniéndose de pie.

-ella dijo que era mi tía, tenía el cabello rojo como Rose –contesto enseguida Violet – todos ustedes se congelaron y ella estaba aquí parada con nosotros.

-ella quería que la acompañáramos pero papa nos dijo que si nos tomábamos las manos el hechizo de protección se activaría y tome de la mano a Violet.

-ella dio un salto muy chistoso. –dijo riendo Violet.

-bien pensado mi niño –la abuela lo abrazo.

-ella se enojó mucho abuela.

-me hubiera gustado verlo. – ambos niños sonrieron mientras que Leroy le daba una mirada preocupada –vamos adentro mis niños, tenemos que esperar a sus padres, les preparare una malteada –los gemelos sonrieron ajenos a lo que pasaba.

* * *

 **Eaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaa que estará planeando Zelena? Ya veremos cuando se encuentre con su cuñado y su hermana XDDD espero que les haya gustado la interacción con los gemelos, también quise explicar un poco como se habían dado las cosas con Mal como tener una casa, la relación con Lily y porque la llaman mama, espero que les haya gustado eso y buenos los gemelitos tienen magia y son muy inteligentes como sus padres, creo que no se podía esperar otra cosa con tremendos padres hahahha espero que les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció, saludos!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** awww que bueno que te alegre la noche XD, yni idea de cómo se llamara el shipper Mal/Robin hahaha creo que soy la única loca que los unió en un fic hahaha si te enteras de otro me dices hahahhaa y pues si mucho amorssss y problemas que se avecinan para nuestra pareja XD hay los gemelos! Me encanto escribir sobre ellos, soy maestra de niños de preescolar así que me inspiro en el carácter de mis alumnitos hahahaha me los imagino todo amor y dulzura con ellos, muchas gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **evazqueen:** hay que bueno que les des una oportunidad a la pareja ladrón/dragona hahaha sé que es muy dispareja pero por eso me gusto hahaha y hay siiiiiiii ese Gold se trae entre manos algo con ese anillo, en cuanto a Zel pues en mi anterior fic yo las puse de bien hermanitas así todo amor, en este aun no estoy muy segura si quiero redención para Zel o destierro definitivo, ya lo veremos en los próximos capis, creo que en alguno capis estaré concluyendo la historia y estoy contemplando hacer un EvilCharming o Outlaw Queen, pero si fuera cualquiera de los dos creo que quitaría a los hijos de ambos, ósea a Neal y la hija de Zelena, aún no lo decido porque tengo un fic de TWD que escribo actualmente y ahora gracias a eso y al trabajo que tengo estoy actualizando casi cada 2 semanas XD no me gusta tardarme tanto, ya les estaré informando, gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos.

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** siiii quise que la dragona extendiera su amor maternal a los hijos de Robin y que estos la llamaran mama, que bien merecían una mama en la serie u.u…hahaha fíjate que Victor me intrigaba y hasta me gustaba como para hacer un short fic con Regina y Victor pero luego que salió con sus pelos güeros y raros en la serie ya no me gustó mucho, así que cuando lo leo en tu fic me imagino al Víctor de la primera temporada hahahaaaaa me gusta la pareja con Mal así que síguele! Hahaha en cuando a Zel aún no sé qué pasara con ella, ya veremos en el siguiente capi XD saludos gracias por el review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

Flasback*

-y así es como se cava jovencitos –el enano sonreía al cavar un hoyo pequeño para sembrar las plantas de la abuela.

-woww eres un experto Leroy –decía Violet emocionada.

-soy un enano, por supuesto que soy experto –dijo casi con autosuficiencia.

-ahora si pondremos las semillas? –cuestiono Noah, de pronto el enano estaba inmóvil –Leroy? Que pasa?

-esta como estatua… abuela! –grito a alertar a la anciana que estaba igual de inmóvil que el enano –que pasa? –preguntaba a su hermano la niña confundida.

-ellos están bien –ambos giraron la cabeza para observar a la pelirroja que les hablaba.

-quien eres tú? Que les pasa a la abuela y Leroy? –decía Noah molesto.

-vaya que tienes temperamento… supongo que lo heredaste del oscuro, yo soy su tía niños –sonrió burlona.

-no… no lo eres, las únicas tías que tenemos son la tía Mary Margaret, la tía Emma, la tía Rubí y la tía Mal –contesto Violet desafiante.

\- les digo la verdad, yo soy la hermana de su madre… créanme al igual que a ustedes a mí tampoco me gusto cuando me entere –resoplo.

-que le hiciste a la abuela y a Leroy? –volvió a cuestionar Noah.

-ellos están bien, solo los congele por un momento… necesito hablar con ustedes –trato de acercarse a ellos y ambos gemelos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás –no tienen por qué temer, si los congele fue solo para no tener interrupciones, escuchen niños yo solo quiero conocerlos… son mis sobrinos y me gustaría mucho estar cerca de mi familia, porque no me acompañan y vamos por un helado para platicar con más calma, que dicen?

-decimos que no, verdad Violet?

-si hermano, decimos que no señorita –respingo la pequeña.

-es una lástima que se nieguen yo quería hacer esto de buena manera pero ya que se niegan tendrán que acompañarme por las malas –justo en ese momento intento tomar a Violet y Noah rápidamente sujeto a su hermana provocando que una descarga de magia le atravesara el cuerpo a la pelirroja y lanzándola lejos, Zelena dio un grito de furia ante la risa de los gemelos –así que tienen magia? –justo se iba a acercar de nuevo cuando un campo invisible seguía rodeando a los niños impidiéndole acercarse –Gold… debí imaginarlo… muy bien, solo díganle que la tía Zelena los visito y quiere recuperar a su familia. –hizo un movimiento con la mano y una rosa verde apareció entre sus dedos, la puso sobre el regazo de la abuela y desapareció de ahí provocando que la abuela y Leroy salieran del trance.

Fin del flasback*

-como se portaron mis niños? –cuestiono Regina al entrar a la cafetería acompañada de Gold.

La abuela le dio una mirada y le hizo la seña que se fueran a la mesa del rincón para hablar con ellos –sucedió algo. –dijo seria.

-que paso? –pregunto Gold al observar de lejos a sus hijos jugar plácidamente con Rubí.

-Zelena estuvo aquí, ella uso un hechizo o algo para paralizarnos y cuando salimos de ese estado los niños me dijeron que ella había estado aquí y hablado con ellos.

Regina frunció el ceño molesta –esa imbécil… -resoplo del coraje –se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

-no solo eso…

-hay más?

-ella se los quería llevar… de no ser porque tienen a un niño por demás inteligente, noto el peligro y tomo a su hermana de la mano, ellos dicen que activaron el hechizo que Gold puso en ellos y así evitaron que esa bruja se los llevara… lo siento mucho Regina, de no ser por Noah ella hubiera lastimado a mis niños –decía por demás afligida.

-no es tu culpa abuela –intento tranquilizarla. –confiamos en ti…es por eso que los dejamos a tu cuidado y seguiremos confiando no importa lo que pase.

-gracias.

-creo que tendré que tener esa platica con Zelena más pronto de lo que imagine –interrumpió Gold… a mis hijos nadie los toca- Regina asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Hood apenas comían cuando sintieron una enorme sacudida en la casa.

-mama que pasa? –cuestiono asustada la pequeña Rose.

-Roland lleva a tu hermana a tu cuarto y enciérrense –ordeno Robín a lo que el niño asustado tomo la mano de su hermana.

-Roland! –Mal lo detuvo –si escuchas algo… algún peligro –le dio una mirada a Robín y a Roland que ambos entendieron de lo que estaba hablando –salgan por la ventana y corre lo más rápido que puedas cariño, mantén a salvo a Rose –Mal se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la cabeza.

-si mama –contesto Roland luchando porque las lágrimas no rodaran por sus mejillas, tomo a su hermana y subió a su cuarto.

-es ella? –cuestiono Robín preparando su arco para atacar.

-si… está intentando romper el hechizo de protección, Robín… -se acercó a él y le tomo las manos tenemos que proteger a los niños, puedo convertirme en dragón y pelear con ella.

-nooo él bebe -Mal lo interrumpió.

-lo se… lo se cariño, pero tenemos que protegerlos.

-lo haremos juntos.

-ella tiene magia poderosa y lo sabes.

-solo… luchemos, luchemos hasta que no haya otra opción… por favor mi amor –Mal asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso apoyando su frente con la de él.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron segundos para ellos la puerta de la entrada voló y Zelena entraba a la casa.

-vaya que es una casa acogedora. –dijo sarcástica. –Mal…que haces… ohh no espera, es lo que creo que es? – cuestionaba burlona.

-vete Zelena, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –advirtió Robín.

-tengo a mi hija… creo que si lo recuerdas, no es así?

-Rose no saldrá de aquí bajo ningún motivo –replico Mal.

-y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer con mi hija? –la pelirroja se empezaba a enfurecer.

-soy su madre… y no dejare que te acerques a ella.

-querida… por favor –Zelena alzo sus manos dispuesta a atacar a Mal, pero la rubia fue más rápida y lanzo un contraataque logrando contener la magia, Robín lanzo una flecha que Zelena logro esquivar con la otra mano. –que no eras un hombre honorable? –decía sarcástica.

De pronto escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la planta alta, Mal y Robín sabían que era Rose.

-es ella? –sonrió Zelena aun conteniendo la magia de la dragona, al ver la mirada de Mal, Zelena ataco con todas sus fuerzas derribando a Mal.

-Mal! –grito Robín corriendo a levantar a su esposa inconsciente.

-no me dejaron otra opción. –Zelena hizo un movimiento de manos y Robín estaba paralizado del cuello hacia abajo impidiéndole moverse. –niños! –grito –sé que están ahí, Roland? Haz el favor de bajar, no quiero matar a tu padre…

-no lo hagas Roland! –grito Robín con dificultad.

-contare hasta tres… uno …dos…tres… -Zelena ataco a Robín provocando que este gritara del dolor.

-déjalo en paz! –de pronto la voz de Roland se dejaba escuchar provocado la risa de la pelirroja.

Zelena bajo las manos y Robín estaba inconsciente al lado de Mal –hiciste lo correcto niño.

-papa? Mama! –grito la pequeña Rose saliendo detrás de Roland y acercándose a sus padres.

-Rose… -dijo entre lágrimas Zelena al ver a la pequeña.

-que le hiciste a mi papa y mi mama? –le recrimino la niña.

Zelena frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hija llamar a otra mama –cariño… -intento acercarse.

-no la toques –se interpuso Roland.

-ohhh lo olvidaba –Zelena movió la mano y paralizo al niño.

-Roland! –grito Rose.

-Rose… tranquila mi amor, yo soy tu mama…ellos te han mentido todo este tiempo, ella no es tu mama.

-ella es mi mama loca! –dijo furiosa la niña.

-yo soy tu madre! –grito Zelena molesta –mírame… tenemos el mismo pelo…la misma piel, te pareces a mi cariño, yo soy tu mama.

-Maléfica es mi mama. –volvió a repetir.

-no te miento…yo soy Zelena la… -justo cuando iba a continuar la pequeña la interrumpió.

-la hermana de la tía Regina, tu mataste a la mama de mi hermano… yo sé quién eres tu… en la escuela me contaron toda la historia y cuando le pregunte a mi papas ellos me contaron todo, tu nunca serás mi mama, mi mama siempre será ella! –grito casi como si hiciera una rabieta.

Zelena no dijo nada y solo se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro cuando escucho a la niña –eso no es verdad… pero no me quedare esperando que me creas, ya me querrás… yo sé que lo harás –justo cuando se acercaba a ella, la pequeña Rose desapareció, Zelena volteo a todos lados asustada.

-ella ya está a salvo querida –dijo Gold detrás de ella –así como ellos –tanto Mal como Robín y Roland también lo hicieron –ahora… tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.

* * *

 **Y buenooooo estuvo un poco dramático el asunto verdad? Hahahaha espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente les pido disculpa por la espera… es época de graduaciones -.- … en fin, que le depara a Zelena? Que habrá sido de Mal?… muchas cosas que resolver! Hahaha pronto verán nuestros personajes la paz por fin XD gracias por seguir leyendo que ohhh no había visto cuantos seguían el fic… eso quiere decir que me deben reviews malditas! Hahahaaaaaaa agradezcan a AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, evazqueen y IarEvilQueenSavior porque sin ellas no habría fic desde hace mucho, un beso a ustedes chicas gracias por seguir comentando!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** uyyyyyy te imaginas meter a Cora, Peter Pan y Henry… nos quedarían como unos 10 capis más luego hahahaha mejor lo dejamos así XDD y si la abuela siempre protectora de los gemelos XD y pues la bruja quiere a su hija de regreso, lo bueno que el oscuro apareció justo a tiempo hahahha me dio mucha risa lo de ahí estaba Belle si quería matar a alguien ahahha fíjate que nunca he sido asidua de Belle no sé porque me cae mal hahaha yo también votaría por ella si de matar a alguien se tratara hahahha saludos y gracias por el review!

 **evazqueen:** hay pues en este capi no hubo romance solo puro drama hahaha pero prometo que habrá romance en el próximo! XDD y siii yo pensé en los gemelos como de 4 años y la Rose de 5 XD y hay siiiii la dragona se ganó a toda la familia Hood hahaha muchas gracias por leer y por el review!

 **IarEvilQueenSavior:** hay no te digo nada por no actualizar porque yo estoy igual… tengo muchas cosas que hacer u.u… y es muy frustrante tener la idea del próximo capítulo y que no haya tiempo de escribir u.u … pero bueno ya actualice espero tener más tiempo para seguir con la historia, hay siiiiiii mi Mal se merecía algo de felicidaaa que bueno que te guste la pareja rara que hace con Robín aquí hahaha y Zel… hay ps no entiende u.u… no sé si el oscuro tenga paciencia con ella XDDDD gracias por leer, saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo!**

Vaya… si es el oscuro metiendo como siempre las narices donde nadie lo llama.

-te atreviste a tocar a mis hijos… yo te había hecho una advertencia.

-yo solo quiero a mi hija y me largare de aquí.

-sabes… eso no será posible.

-porque? De pronto ya eres un héroe? –cuestiono burlona.

-por mucho que cueste creerlo… creo que si- sonrió con autosuficiencia. –además esa niña ahora es mi sobrina y la quiero, su madre es Maléfica lo quieras o no.

-ella es mi hija!

\- de verdad Zelena? No estas cansada? Te acostaste con el novio de tu hermana por venganza, ese embarazo fue el fruto de tus acciones, luego te importo muy poco que tuvieras a tu hija y una vez más fuiste tras Regina… tu no la quieres querida, tu solo quieres causar problemas, hasta para eso eres patética.

\- no voy a permitir… -Gold se apresuró a interrumpir.

-tú no tienes nada que decir – levanto su mano mientras sostenía una varita y de pronto una luz era absorbida de Zelena… era su magia, Zelena no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y callo de rodillas mientras le quitaba hasta la última gota de magia, luego de eso Gold movió las manos y ahora aparecían justo al límite de la ciudad.

-sabes que de una u otra forma encontrare la manera de volver y recuperar mi magia –dijo aun débil.

-lo se… es por eso que cuando cruces la línea no recordaras nada –Zelena lo miro aterrada.

-no puedes hacer eso! –grito desesperada.

-ohhh claro que puedo… y lo hare, he tenido suficiente de ti, no necesito estar derrotándote cada que se te pega la gana, no recordaras nada y nunca más te veremos, da gracias que no te mate.

-pero…

.pero nada… ahora si me disculpas, Zelena… espero que sin tu memoria y esas ideas estúpidas que siempre tenías, al fin puedas encontrar algo de felicidad, adiós. –Gold levanto la mano y la lanzo sobre la línea de la ciudad, ahí pudo ver una Zelena totalmente confundida preguntándose donde estaba, la vio correr por el camino buscando ayuda y así la vio desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre.

Mientras tanto Regina cuidaba de Maléfica en la mansión.

-ella estará bien. –decía Víctor saliendo de la recamara.

-estas seguro? Cuestionaba Robín preocupado.

-estoy seguro… creo que tu esposa es más fuerte de lo que crees. –Robín le dio una ligera sonrisa y se quedó un poco más tranquilo- ahora solo que descanse unos días y estará como nueva.

-gracias. –contesto mientras el medico se alejaba.

-lo ves? Todo estará bien. -trataba de animarlo Regina.

-gracias a dios que apareció Gold, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

-él se encargara de Zelena, nunca volverá a molestarnos más.

-el la…

-no lo sé… yo solo quiero que mi familia este bien.

-yo también. –contesto serio.

Por la noche Robín y su familia partieron a casa tranquilos al saber las novedades que Gold les traía, en la recamara principal Regina estaba acurrucada junto a él.

-tuvimos mucha suerte hoy… nuestros niños saben defenderse, son muy inteligentes. –decía Regina aferrada a su pecho.

-lo son… unos diablillos pero muy listos.

-igual que su padre –levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso lento que profundizo poco a poco.

-sabes he pensado mucho –dijo Gold al separarse – tengo mucho más de lo que siempre soñé, tengo unos hijos maravillosos, te tengo a ti… que demonios estoy esperando?

-de que hablas?

Gold se reincorporo poco a poco y en su mano apareció un anillo antiguo y por demás hermoso –Regina Mills aceptarías ser mi esposa? -Regina se quedó en shock, sonrió nerviosa –el silencio es un sí? –cuestiono burlón pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

-es un sí! –Casi grita emocionada y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, luego de separarse Gold le puso el anillo a una Regina por demás feliz –seré la señora de Gold –decía burlona.

-ya lo eras desde hace mucho.

-lo se… pero es bueno hacerlo oficial, cuando quieres que sea la boda?

-tu elige la fecha, por mi podría ser mañana mismo.

-muy bien… yo sé de cierta mujer que será muy feliz si le pido que me ayude a organizar todo.

-solo por favor asegúrate de que Mary Margaret no ponga corazones y cosas ridículas por todos lados. –Regina se rio ante el comentario.

-será una boda inolvidable.

-el oscuro y la reina malvada se casan… no todos los días se ve algo así –Regina sonrió burlona para después besarlo y tener una noche por demás apasionada con el que ahora sería su esposo.

En los dias posteriores todos veian a la alcade de un humor por demás especial, siempre sonriente, habían notado ese gran anillo en su mano, pero nadie se atrevia a cuestionar nada.

Al estar a punto de ordenar en la cafeteria de la abuela con Emma y Mary Margaret.

-lo mismo de siempre? –cuestionaba la abuela con su voz enérgica.

-así es abuela –contesto Emma.

-muy bien… te he dado la oportunidad de decírmelo toda la semana… nos dirás por fin porque traes ese anillo? –cuestiono la abuela casi desesperada a Regina, ella solo la miro con cara de sorpresa.

-vamos Regina todos lo hemos notado, es lo que todos creemos? –cuestiono Emma.

-que me gustan las antigüedades? –contesto burlona viendo la cara cabizbaja de Mary Margaret.

-ok está bien! Gold me pidió matrimonio.

-Si!- casi brinca de la silla Mary Margaret, las tres mujeres se acercaron a felicitarla dándole un abrazo. –dios mío hay tantas cosas por hacer Regina, cuando se casaran?

-Gold me dijo que yo eligiera la fecha, creo que en dos meses es más que suficiente, no es como si invitáremos a mucha gente.

-Regina eres la reina por dios santo! –resoplo la abuela –por supuesto que ira todo mundo.

-quien más lo sabe? –cuestiono Emma.

-Henry y los gemelos.

-los sabia, Henry estuvo actuando raro pero nunca dijo nada –se quejó.

-ese es mi hijo –decía orgullosa Regina. –Estaba pensando en alguien que tal vez podría ayudarme con los preparativos –su vista se dirigió a Mary Margaret.

\- estaré encantada –decía con una gran sonrisa.

-estas segura? –cuestiono Emma ante la mirada asesina de su madre.

-lo estoy.

-por supuesto que si… ella sabe que hare un gran trabajo con esa boda, tu no tendrás que preocuparte por nada ya lo veras.

-bueno señoras en un momento les traigo la orden, felicidades nuevamente Regina –salió de ahí la abuela dejando a las mujeres discutiendo acerca de la boda.

* * *

 **Y buenooooooo antes que nada millllllll ocho milllllll disculpas por el atraso de este fic u.u… fue una cosa tras otra que me impidió subirlo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, pues nuestra reina se nos casa por finnnnnnnn hahaha el próximo capi será el fin de este fic espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final, les mando un saludo!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 :** gracias por seguir aquí y muchas gracias por cada review, me alegraron mucho leerlos, y pues como ves que ya nuestro fic llega a su fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me acompañes a leer el final XD te mando un fuerte abrazo!

 **IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ:** gracias por tu review! Y lo seeeeeeeee tarde una eternidaaaaaaaad para actualizar el fic, juro que nunca me había tardado tanto u.u… en fin espero que te gustara y ya mero el fin! Hahaha un saludo enorme!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok despues de tantooooooooooo tiempo por fin el final, no las entretengo más y espero que lo disfruten!**

Las semanas se pasaron volando y dieron oportunidad a que Maléfica diera a luz a un niño por demás bello y saludable, Mary Margaret ayudo a Regina con los preparativos de la boda, de vez en cuando la alcaldesa echaba chispas con las ocurrencias de Mary Margaret sin embargo estaba feliz de contar con su apoyo.

Era al medio día cuando Regina esperaba sentada a que los gemelos terminaran de comer en la cafetería de la abuela para llevarlos al parque, cuando la presencia de alguien frente a su mesa le hizo levantar la vista.

-señorita Belle… necesitas algo? –cuestiono expectante.

-lo has logrado… te casaras con él. –dijo seria sentándose frente a ella.

-el? Con él te refieres a Rumple? Las noticias vuelan, pero tienes razón… nos casaremos.

-son tal para cual, pero sabes él no puede amar, no del todo… podrá hacerte sentir la mujer más afortunada por tenerlo a tu lado pero a él solo le importa el poder el…-Regina la interrumpió.

-mira hacia allá… -señalando donde comían los gemelos. –ellos son ahora lo más importante en la vida de Rumple, no yo… ellos, y créeme querida los hicimos con mucho amor, a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas ambos estamos de acuerdo que siempre nos quisimos solo hacía falta darnos cuenta.

-me da pena que creas en sus palabras.

-y a mí me da pena que después de años aun estés esperanzada en tener algo que ver con el que ahora será mi esposo, eso es patético querida.

La abuela observo la interacción y temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control delante de los niños se acercó –necesitas algo Belle?

-nada abuela… yo solo quería hablar con nuestra alcalde del que ahora será su esposo.

-de Gold? Vamos niña eso es caso perdido desde hace tiempo, ten un poco de dignidad, Gold se desvive por esta mujer y esos niños, olvida y sigue adelante. –Belle la miro casi con odio para después salir de ahí a toda prisa. –estas bien? –ahora se sentó la abuela con ella.

-lo estoy… nunca había tenido una plática con ella, creí que ya no lo necesitaba, han pasado años… al parecer no lo olvida.

-y eso te preocupa?

-no, para nada… confió en Gold.

-haces bien él te ama y a esas pequeñas criaturas.

-lo se… solo fue algo incómodo supongo.

Justo en ese momento se acercaban los gemelos –mama hemos terminado! –decía Violet entusiasmada.

-muy bien despídanse de su abuela. –la abuela la miro sorprendida pero era verdad, esos niños eran ya sus nietos y ella le tenía un gran cariño a Regina.

-adiós abuela, gracias por la comida –dijo Noah mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-no hay nada que agradecer, ahora pórtense bien con mama, hasta mañana mis amores. –mientras abrazaba a Violet.

Por la noche Regina descansaba en los brazos de Gold luego de unos minutos de pasión.

-en que estás pensando? –cuestiono Gold al notarla seria.

-hoy tuve una charla con Belle…-Regina noto como él se tensó al mencionarla –no pasó nada, no te preocupes.

-que quería?

-quería crear problemas, hacerme dudar de tu amor…

-han pasado años por dios santo! … tal vez debería hablar con ella y pedirle que…

-no Rumple…-lo interrumpió –creo que le ha quedado claro, para mi también fue muy sorpresivo, pero creo que se aferraba a la idea de que algún día regresarías a ella.

-eso nunca pasara, la ame… pero eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo, yo ahora te amo a ti –le beso la cabeza- y a mis hijos.

-yo lo sé. –sonrió para rozarle los labios con un beso.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que el día de la boda llego, Emma y la abuela estaban atareadas preparando a los gemelos, mientras Regina era ayudada por Mary Margaret.

-te ves despampanante Regina –sonrió.

-no exageres. –dijo algo ruborizada.

-es verdad, te ves hermosa y todos ahí lo notaran

-más les vale, no me pase aquí más de dos horas para que no lo noten – dijo burlona, Regina traía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con un escote por demás generoso en v y mangas largas, se veía por demás elegante, el cabello lo traía recogido en gajos y unos aretes largos acentuaban su cara.

Luego de salir Mary Margaret del cuarto se miró al espejo y suspiro, no podía creer que este día llegaría, había sido feliz con Rumple y sus hijos pero este día sería la culminación de eso, hoy serian oficialmente marido y mujer.

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión y miro como el jardín estaba bellamente decorado con flores blancas, un gran toldo estaba en medio donde los invitados se pusieron de pie al observarla, ahí pudo notar a Gold en el altar esperando por ella con la mirada orgullosa, de pronto fue interrumpida por un gran –wow, te ves hermosa mama –dijo Violet cuando Emma la guio junto con su hermano al frente, Regina solo le dio una sonrisa y susurro un gracias, los niños caminaron por el altar lanzando pétalos a su paso mientras Regina caminaba ante la vista de todos.

Por fin estaban frente a frente con una gran sonrisa, Archie era el encargado de oficializar la boda, así lo hizo mientras una Regina nerviosa le ponía el anillo en el dedo de Gold mientras le decía los votos, ella no los había escritos sabía muy bien lo que el significaba y así lo dijo –eres el hombre de mi vida y con quien espero compartirla lo que resta de ella. –ahora fue Gold quien le puso la argolla –te amo… como jamás pensé que podía amar, eres más de lo que yo merezco, prometo estar contigo hasta mi último respiro. –ambos se fundieron en un beso mientras todos aplaudían.

En la recepción los gemelos corrían y jugaban con Leroy y la abuela, mientras los invitados y los novios bailaban una balada.

-estas hermosa esposa. –le guiño el ojo.

-tú no te quedas atrás. –sonrió picara.

-aunque me encanta el vestido es un tanto revelador –fijo sus ojos al escote.

-apenas dije si y ya quieres controlar lo que uso? –fingió enojo.

-nunca… además todos a los que se les caía la baba al verte ahora saben que eres mía. –la acerco más a él.

-soy tuya?

-es una pregunta?

Regina le beso los labios en un beso lento –soy toda tuya querido.

-y no hay nada más que yo quiera –le correspondió riendo.

pasaron los meses y una noche un Gold por demás amoroso arropaba a los gemelos.

-wowwww todo eso paso papa? -cuestionaba un Noah con los ojos por demás abiertos

-todo eso hijo.

-y así fue como nos tuvieron a nosotros -dijo Violet sonriendo.

-y como ahora llegara su próximo hermano.

-creo que ya es hora de dormir niños -una Regina por demás embarazada observaba desde la puerta del cuarto.

-papa nos contó como se enamoro de ti mama. -sonreía Violet.

-entonces fue una historia muy larga cariño es hora de dormir -luego de exclamar un puchero ambos, tanto Gold como Regina les dieron un beso en la frente para dejarlos dormir.

al estar en su habitación

-les contaste nuestra historia? -cuestiono Regina subiendo a recostarse en la cama.

-ellos estaban muy interesados.

-les contaste como nos embriagamos y tuvimos sexo salvaje? -le guiño el ojo.

-creo... que omití algunos detalles- dijo sonriendo para luego besarla.

-hasta mañana mi amor. -le correspondió.

-hasta mañana... y hasta mañana bebe -le beso el vientre.

ambos se disponían a descansar para continuar con la vida que habían elegido y que los hacia por demás felices.

FIN

* * *

 **Y se acabooooooooooooooo hahahhaa que tal? Les gusto el fic? sé que me tarde horroressssss pero pasaron demasiadas cosas, demasiado trabajo pffff no tenía tiempo de que mi imaginación volara u.u… espero que le haya dado un cierre digno a la historia y ya tengo una historia corta pensada del Golden Queen y es que con las recientes escenas wowww casi se me salen los ojos ahahhaha ahí chequen en mi perfil para leer si les interesa, saludos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en comentar y seguir la historia!**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : hay un enorme abrazo para ti! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla en cada capítulo, espero que no te pierdas el fin XD así mismo espero que te haya gustado y si te interesa leas lo que traigo entre manos con un nuevo GoldenQueen! XD

 **evazqueen:** muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero que el final también te guste XD y si con la boda llega el fin u.u… pero bueno eso da paso a nuevas historias, ahí pondré un pequeño experimento que espero que guste para poder seguirlo, espero que te pases a leer si te gusta el GoldenQeen! Saludos!


End file.
